


A Troubled Regency

by RedAquilla



Series: Songs Of The Wolf Pack [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Troubled Regency, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Ashara Dayne Lives, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Conspiracy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Elia Martell Lives, Elia's children live, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Greenseeing, Jon Snow is a Stark, Lyanna Stark Lives, Multi, N plus A equals J, POV Multiple, Period Typical Attitudes, Politics, Porn With Plot, Prophecies Can Be A Tricky Business, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, The Pack Stays Strong, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, War, Wargs (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAquilla/pseuds/RedAquilla
Summary: The Pack survived the Rebellion but many mysteries and dangers lurk around them still as Ned and Ashara adapt into becoming a true family with Lyanna who was either blessed or cursed by something she knows nothing about, Brandon who as a Regent for the Boy King finds himself in a nest of vipers as he struggles with the scars of being a prisoner and Benjen who after much thought decides that being a brother of the Night’s Watch is his destiny. All of them have one thing in mind however, ensure their family’s survival in the upcoming winters of their lives making sure that nothing leaves the family at the brink of being destroyed again.With the abrupt end of King Aerys’ tyranny, House Targaryen barely managed to have the baby grandson of the tyrant recognized as the King but at the cost of many concessions made to both Loyalists and Rebels alike. A Regency of fifteen years, one of such concessions, promises chaos with the many lords of the Realm longing to increase their powers. The Game of Thrones continues unpredictable as it has always been…
Relationships: Arthur Dayne & Ashara Dayne, Ashara Dayne & Elia Martell, Ashara Dayne & Lyanna Stark, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Lysa Tully/Elbert Arryn, Lysa Tully/Petyr Baelish
Series: Songs Of The Wolf Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193122
Comments: 241
Kudos: 108





	1. Appendix

** Year 284 after the Conquest **

* * *

** House Targaryen **

**King Aegon VI Targaryen** (Born in 282 AC, 1 Year Old)

-His Sister: Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (Born in 280 AC, 3 Years Old)

-His Mother: Princess Elia Martell (Born in 257 AC, 26 Years Old)

\--His Late Father: Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen **†** (Born in 259 and Died in 283 AC, [Killed by Robert Baratheon at the Battle of the Trident], 24 Years Old)

-His Grandmother: Queen Dowager Rhaella Targaryen (Born in 246 AC, 37 Years Old)

\--His Late Grandfather: King Aerys II Targaryen **†** (Born in 244 AC and Died in 283 AC, [Killed by Brandon Stark at King's Landing], 39 Years Old)

\--His Uncle: Crown Prince Viserys Targaryen (Born in 276 AC, 7 Years Old), His Heir

His Small Council:

-Lord Paramount Jon Arryn (Born in 220 AC, 63 Years Old), Hand of the King, Rebel

-Grand Maester Pycelle (Born in 216 AC, 67 Years Old), Loyalist

-Ser Kevan Lannister (Born in 244 AC, 39 Years Old), Master of Coin, Late Rebel

-Lord Paramount Stannis Baratheon (Born in 264 AC, 19 Years Old), Master of Laws, Rebel

-Ser Jacaerys Velaryon (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old), Master of Ships, Loyalist

-Varys (Born in 246, 37 Years Old), Master of Whisperers, Loyalist

-Ser Gerold Hightower (Born in 222 AC, 61 Years Old), Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Loyalist

His Regency Council:

-Queen Dowager Rhaella Targaryen (Born in 246 AC, 37 Years Old), Loyalist

-Princess Elia Martell (Born in 257 AC, 26 Years Old), Loyalist

-Lord Paramount Mace Tyrell (Born in 256 AC, 27 Years Old), Loyalist

-Lord Paramount Brandon Stark (Born in 262 AC, 21 Years Old), Rebel

-Lord Yohn Royce (Born in 250 AC, 33 Years Old), Rebel

-Ser Brynden Tully (Born in 243 AC, 40 Years Old), Rebel

-Lord Derek Morrigen (Born in 218 AC, 65 Years Old), Rebel

His Council of Advisors:

-Lord Paramount Tywin Lannister (Born in 242 AC, 41 Years Old), Late Rebel

-Lord Jason Mallister (Born in 258 AC, 25 Years Old), Rebel

-Prince Doran Martell (Born in 248 AC, 35 Years Old), Loyalist

-Lord Wyman Manderly (Born in 242 AC, 41 Years Old), Rebel

-Ser Baelor Hightower (Born in 258 AC, 25 Years Old), Loyalist

-Lord Paramount Balon Greyjoy (Born in 256 AC, 27 Years Old), Late Rebel (Did Not Take His Position nor Sent Representative)

-Unknown Ironborn, Late Rebel (Did Not Take His Position nor Sent Representative)

His Kingsguard:

-Ser Gerold Hightower (Born in 222 AC, 61 Years Old), Lord Commander of the Kingsguard [Nominated in 242 AC, Made Lord Commander in 259 AC]

-Ser Barristan Selmy (Born in 237 AC, 44 Years Old) [Nominated in 260 AC]

-Ser Oswell Whent (Born in 252 AC, 29 Years Old) [Nominated in 274 AC]

-Ser Arthur Dayne (Born in 258 AC, 23 Years Old) [Nominated in 276 AC]

-Ser Jaime Lannister (Born in 266 AC, 15 Years Old) [Nominated in 281 AC]

-Vacant Position

-Vacant Position

The Ladies-in-Waiting:

-Jasline Vaith (Born in 263 AC, 20 Years Old)

-Nysah Gargalen (Born in 265 AC, 18 Years Old)

Some Courtiers:

-Triston of the Mud Gate (Born in 219 AC, 64 Years Old), The King’s Justice

-Ser Manly Stokeworth (Born in 233 AC, 50 Years Old), Commander of the Gold Cloaks

-Anibald Barefoot (Born in 242 AC, 41 Years Old), Court Jester

-Hamish the Harper (Born in 240 AC, 43 Years Old), Court Singer

-Thoros of Myr (Born in 248 AC, 35 Years Old), a Red Priest

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Elwood Rykker of Duskendale (Born in 241 AC, 42 Years Old)

-Lord Gyles Rosby of Rosby (Born in 240 AC, 43 Years Old)

-Lady Tanda Stokeworth of Stokeworth (Born in 244 AC, 39 Years Old)

-Lord Lucerys Velaryon of Driftmark (Born in 240 AC, 43 Years Old)

-Lord Ardrian Celtigar of Claw Island (Born in 239 AC, 44 Years Old)

-Lord Gowen Buckwell of the Antlers (Born in 245 AC, 38 Years Old)

-Lord Lyle Hayford of Hayford (Born in 232 AC, 51 Years Old)

* * *

** House Stark **

**Lord Paramount Brandon Stark** (Born in 262 AC, 21 Years Old)

His Siblings:

-Lord Eddard Stark (Born in 263 AC, 20 Years Old), His Heir and Warden of the North

\--His Wife: Lady Ashara Dayne (Born in 262 AC, 21 Years Old)

\---Their Son: Jon Stark (Born in 283 AC, Few Months Old)

\--Lyanna Stark (Born in 266 AC, 17 Years Old)

\---Her Stillborn Son **†** (Born and Died in 283 AC)

\--Benjen Stark (Born in 268 AC, 15 Years Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Roose Bolton of Dreadfort (Born in 258 AC, 25 Years Old)

-Lord Wyman Manderly of White Harbor (Born in 242 AC, 41 Years Old)

-Lord Willam Dustin of Barrowton (Born in 262 AC, 21 Years Old)

-Lord Rodrik Ryswell of the Rills (Born in 240 AC, 43 Years Old)

-Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch (Born in 264 AC, 19 Years Old)

-Lord Galbart Glover of Deepwood Motte (Born in 258 AC, 25 Years Old)

-Lord Rickard Karstark of Karhold (Born in 248 AC, 35 Years Old)

* * *

** House Tully **

**Lord Paramount Edmure Tully** (Born in 272 AC, 11 Years Old)

His Siblings:

-Edwin Tully **†** (Born in 260 AC and Died in 264 AC, [Smallpox], 3 Years Old)

-Donnel Tully **†** (Born in 262 AC and Died in 263 AC, [Frailness], Newborn)

-Catelyn Tully (Born in 264 AC, 19 Years Old), His Heir

-Lysa Tully (Born in 266 AC, 17 Years Old)

\--Her Husband: Elbert Arryn (Born in 266 AC, 17 Years Old)

\--Lysa’s Forced Miscarriage in 282 AC **†**

-Jared Tully **†** (Born and Died in 274 AC, [Frailness], Newborn)

-His Father: Ser Hoster Tully (Born in 240 AC, 43 Years Old), a Brother of the Night’s Watch

-His Uncle: Ser Brynden Tully (Born in 243 AC, 40 Years Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lady Shella Whent of Harrenhal (Born in 245 AC, 38 Years Old)

-Lord Walder Frey of the Crossing (Born in 208 AC, 75 Years Old)

-Lord Justin Mooton of Maidenpool (Born in 237 AC, 46 Years Old)

-Lord Jason Mallister of Seagard (Born in 258 AC, 25 Years Old)

-Lord Tytos Blackwood of Raventree Hall (Born in 256 AC, 27 Years Old)

-Lord Jonos Bracken of Stone Edge (Born in 259 AC, 24 Years Old)

-Lord Raymun Darry of Castle Darry (Born in 261 AC, 22 Years Old)

* * *

** House Arryn **

**Lord Paramount Jon Arryn** (Born in 220 AC, 63 Years Old)

-His First Wife: Lady Paramount Jeyne Royce **†** (Born in 222 AC and Died in 241 AC, [Complications of Childbirth], 19 Years Old),

-Their Stillborn Daugther (Born and Died in 241 AC)

-His Second Wife: Lady Paramount Rowena Arryn **†** (Born in 238 AC and Died in 258 AC, [Winterchill], 20 Years Old)

-His Nephew: Ser Elbert Arryn (Born in 266 AC, 17 Years Old), His Heir and Warden of the East

\--His Wife: Lysa Tully (Born in 266 AC, 17 Years Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Yohn Royce of Runestone (Born in 250 AC, 33 Years Old)

-Lord Gerold Grafton of Gulltown (Born in 273 AC, 10 Years Old)

-Lady Anya Waynwood of Ironoaks (Born in 243 AC, 40 Years Old)

-Lord Horton Redfort of Redfort (Born in 245 AC, 38 Years Old)

-Lord Eon Hunter of Longbow Hall (Born in 215 AC, 68 Years Old)

-Lord Benedar Belmore of Strongsong (Born in 254 AC, 29 Years Old)

-Lord Francis Corbray of Heart’s Home (Born in 242 AC, 41 Years Old)

* * *

** House Lannister **

**Lord Paramount Tywin Lannister** (Born in 242 AC, 41 Years Old), Warden of the West

-His Wife: Lady Paramount Joanna Lannister **†** (Born in 246 AC and Died in 273 AC, [Complications of Childbirth], 27 Years Old)

-Their Children:

\--Ser Jaime Lannister (Born in 266 AC, 17 Years Old), a Knight of the Kingsguard

\--Cersei Lannister (Born in 266 AC, 17 Years Old)

\--Tyrion Lannister (Born in 273 AC, 10 Years Old), His Heir

His Siblings:

-Ser Kevan Lannister (Born in 244 AC, 39 Years Old)

\--His Wife: Dorna Swyft (Born in 246 AC, 37 Years Old)

\--Their Children:

\---Stillborn Daughter **†** (Born and Died in 269 AC)

\---Lyman Lannister **†** (Born and Died in 272 AC, [Frailness], Months Old)

\---Miscarriage in 277 AC **†**

\---Lancel Lannister (Born in 282 AC, 1 Year Old)

-Genna Lannister (Born in 245 AC, 38 Years Old)

\--Her Husband: Ser Emmon Frey (Born in 238 AC, 45 Years Old)

\--Their Children:

\---Cleos Frey (Born in 268 AC, 15 Years Old)

\---Lyonel Frey (Born in 270 AC, 13 Years Old)

\---Tion Frey (Born in 279 AC, 4 Years Old)

-Ser Tygett Lannister (Born in 250 AC, 33 Years Old)

\--His Wife: Darlessa Marbrand (Born in 256 AC, 27 Years Old)

-Ser Gerion Lannister (Born in 255 AC, 28 Years Old)

His Cousins by His Late Uncle Jason Lannister:

-Lynora Hill (Born in 243 AC, 40 Years Old)

-Ser Damon Lannister (Born in 244 AC, 39 Years Old)

\--His Wife: Ella Lannister (Born in 244 AC, 39 Years Old)

\---Their Son: Damion Lannister (Born in 268 AC, 15 Years Old)

-Ser Stafford Lannister (Born in 248 AC, 35 Years Old)

\--His Wife: Myranda Lefford (Born in 250 AC, 33 Years Old)

\--Their Children:

\---Daven Lannister (Born in 273 AC, 10 Years Old)

\---Cerenna Lannister (Born in 278 AC, 5 Years Old)

\---Myrielle Lannister (Born in 281 AC, 2 Years Old)

-Margot Lannister (Born in 258 AC, 25 Years Old)

\--Her Husband: Lord Titus Peake (Born in 259 AC, 24 Years Old)

\--Their Children:

\---Jonelle Peake (Born in 280 AC, 3 Years Old)

\---Andrew Peake (Born in 282 AC, 1 Year Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Leo Lefford of Golden Tooth (Born in 247 AC, 36 Years Old)

-Lord Sumner Crakehall of Crakehall (Born in 222 AC, 71 Years Old)

-Lord Andros Brax of Hornvale (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old)

-Lord Steffon Lydden of Deep Den (Born in 229 AC, 61 Years Old)

-Lord Reynard Banefort of Banefort (Born in 245 AC, 38 Years Old)

-Lord Mark Prester of Feastfires (Born in 227 AC, 56 Years Old)

-Lord Justin Westerling of the Crag (Born in 232 AC, 51 Years Old)

* * *

** House Baratheon **

**Lord Paramount Stannis Baratheon** (Born in 264 AC, 19 Years Old)

His Siblings:

-Lord Paramount Robert Baratheon **†** (Born in 262 AC and Died in 283 AC, [Died of Wounds after the Battle of the Trident], 21 Years Old)

\--His Bastard Daughter: Mya Stone (Born in 280 AC, 1 Year Old)

-Renly Baratheon (Born in 277 AC, 6 Years Old), His Heir

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Jon Connington of Griffin’s Roost (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old), In Exile

-Lord Clifford Swann of Stonehelm (Born in 245 AC, 38 Years Old)

-Lord Alan Grandison of Grandview (Born in 232 AC, 51 Years Old)

-Lord Mark Cafferen of Fawnton (Born in 270 AC, 13 Years Old)

-Lord Godwin Estermont of Greenstone (Born in 213 AC, 70 Years Old)

-Lord Derek Morrigen of Crow’s Nest (Born in 218 AC, 65 Years Old)

-Lord Ralph Buckler of Bronzegate (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old)

* * *

** House Tyrell **

**Lord Paramount Mace Tyrell** (Born in 256 AC, 27 Years Old), Warden of the South

-His Wife: Lady Paramount Alerie Hightower (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old)

-Their Children:

\--Willas Tyrell (Born in 275 AC, 8 Years Old), His Heir

\--Garlan Tyrell (Born in 277 AC, 6 Years Old)

\--Loras Tyrell (Born in 282 AC, 1 Year Old)

\--Margaery Tyrell (Born in 283 AC, Few Months Old)

-His Widowed Mother: Olenna Redwyne (Born in 228 AC, 55 Years Old)

His Sisters:

\--Mina Tyrell (Born in 258 AC, 25 Years Old)

\---Her Husband: Lord Paxter Redwyne (Born in 255 AC, 28 Years Old)

\---Their Children:

\----Horas Redwyne (Born in 281 AC, 2 Years Old)

\----Hobber Redwyne (Born in 281 AC, 2 Years Old)

\----Desmera Redwyne (Born in 283 AC, Few Months Old)

\--Janna Tyrell (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old)

\---Her Husband: Ser Jon Fossoway of New Barrel (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old)

His Uncles:

-Gormon Tyrell (Born in 232 AC, 51 Years Old), a Maester

-Ser Garth Tyrell (Born in 234 AC, 49 Years Old)

\--His Wife: Berenice Lowther **†** (Born in 233 AC and Died in 257 AC, [Bled Out in an Accident], 24 Years Old)

\--Their Children:

\---Ser Quentin Tyrell **†** (Born in 250 AC and Died in 282 AC, [Killed at the Battle of Ashford], 32 Years Old)

\----His Wife: Alys Graceford (Born in 250 AC, 33 Years Old)

\----Their Son: Olymer Tyrell (Born in 268 AC, 15 Years Old)

\-----His Wife: Lysa Meadows (Born in 266 AC, 17 Years Old)

\---Normund Tyrell (Born in 252 AC, 31 Years Old), a Novice at the Citadel

\--Garth’s Bastard Children:

\---Garse Flowers (Born in 256 AC, 27 Years Old)

\---Garrett Flowers (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old)

-Ser Moryn Tyrell (Born in 236 AC, 47 Years Old), Lord Commander of Oldtown’s City Watch

\--His Wife: Mara Risley **†** (Born in 236 AC and Died in 274 AC, [Fever], 38 Years Old)

\--Their Children:

\---Ser Luthor Tyrell (Born in 255 AC, 28 Years Old)

\----His Wife: Elyn Norridge (Born in 254 AC, 27 Years Old)

\----Their Children:

\-----Theodore Tyrell (Born in 270 AC, 13 Years Old)

\------His Betrothed: Lia Serry (Born in 268 AC, 15 Years Old)

\-----Olene Tyrell (Born in 272 AC, 11 Years Old)

\-----Medwick Tyrell (Born in 275 AC, 8 Years Old)

\---Leo Tyrell (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old), a Novice at the Citadel

His Distant Cousin:

-Ser Victor Tyrell **†** (Born in 252 AC and Died in 280 AC, [Killed by the Smiling Knight]

28 Years Old)

\--His Wife: Sarah Westbrook (Born in 248 AC, 35 Years Old)

\--Their Children:

\---Leo Tyrell (Born in 274 AC, 9 Years Old)

\---Victaria Tyrell (Born in 277 AC, 6 Years Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Leyton Hightower of the Hightower (Born in 232 AC, 51 Years Old)

-Lord Paxter Redwyne of the Arbor (Born in 255 AC, 28 Years Old)

-Lord Owen Merryweather of Longtable (Born in 218 AC, 65 Years Old), In Exile

-Lord Mathis Rowan of Goldengrove (Born in 258 AC, 25 Years Old)

-Lord Randyll Tarly of Horn Hill (Born in 255 AC, 28 Years Old)

-Lord Alester Florent of Bridgewater Keep (Born in 243 AC, 40 Years Old)

-Lady Arwyn Oakheart of Old Oak (Born in 246 AC, 37 Years Old)

* * *

** House Martell **

**Prince Doran Martell** (Born in 248 AC, 35 Years Old)

-His Wife: Princess Mellario of Norvos (Born in 250, 33 Years Old)

-Their Children:

\--Princess Arianne Martell (Born in 276 AC, 7 Years Old), His Heiress

\--Prince Quentyn Martell (Born in 281 AC, 2 Years Old)

His Siblings:

\--Prince Mors Martell **†** (Born in 251 AC and Died in 256 AC, [Frailness], 5 Years Old)

\--Prince Olyvar Martell **†** (Born in 254 AC and Died in 258 AC, [Fever], 4 Years Old)

\--Princess Elia Martell (Born in 257 AC, 26 Years Old)

\---Her Husband: Prince Rhaegar Targaryen **†** (Born in 259 AC and Died in 283 AC, [Killed by Robert Baratheon at the Battle of the Trident], 24 Years Old)

\--Prince Oberyn Martell (Born in 258 AC, 25 Years Old)

\---His Bastard Daughters, The Sand Snakes:

\----Obara Sand (Born in 272 AC, 11 Years Old)

\----Nymeria Sand (Born in 275 AC, 8 Years Old)

\----Tyene Sand (Born in 276 AC, 7 Years Old)

\----Sarella Sand (Born in 280 AC, 3 Years Old)

-His Cousin: Ser Manfryd Martell (Born in 251 AC, 32 Years Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Ormond Yronwood of Yronwood (Born in 245 AC, 38 Years Old)

-Lord Solomon Dayne of Starfall (Born in 242 AC, 41 Years Old)

-Lord Franklyn Fowler of Skyreach (Born in 242 AC, 41 Years Old)

-Lady Larra Blackmont of Blackmont (Born in 256 AC, 27 Years Old)

-Lady Delonne Allyrion of Godsgrace (Born in 251 AC, 32 Years Old)

-Lord Harmen Uller of Hellholt (Born in 244 AC, 39 Years Old)

-Lord Quentyn Qorgyle of Sandstone (Born in 259 AC, 24 Years Old)

* * *

** House Greyjoy **

**Lord Paramount Balon Greyjoy** (Born in 256 AC, 27 Years Old)

-His Wife: Alannys Harlaw (Born in 254 AC, 29 Years Old)

-Their Children:

\--Rodrik Greyjoy (Born in 270 AC, 13 Years Old)

\--Maron Greyjoy (Born in 272 AC, 11 Years Old)

\--Asha Greyjoy (Born in 276 AC, 7 Years Old)

\--Theon Greyjoy (Born in 279 AC, 4 Years Old)

His Full Siblings:

\--Euron Greyjoy (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old)

\--Victarion Greyjoy (Born in 264 AC, 19 Years Old)

\--Urrigon Greyjoy **†** (Born in 268 AC and Died in 283 AC, [Infection from a Wound], 13 Years Old)

\--Aeron Greyjoy (Born in 269 AC, 14 Years Old)

His Principal Bannermen:

-Lord Harron Blacktyde of Blacktyde (Born in 254 AC, 29 Years Old)

-Lord Sawane Botley of Lordsport (Born in 255 AC, 27 Years Old)

-Lord Dunstan Drumm of Old Wyk (Born in 218 AC, 65 Years Old)

-Lord Gorold Goodbrother of Hammerhorn (Born in 236 AC, 47 Years Old)

-Lord Rodrik Harlaw of Harlaw (Born in 258 AC, 25 Years Old)

-Lord Meldred Merylyn of Pebbleton (Born in 270 AC, 13 Years Old)

-Lord Waldon Wynch of Iron Holt (Born in 262 AC, 21 Years Old)

* * *

** House Dayne **

**Lord Solomon Dayne** (Born in 242 AC, 41 Years Old)

-His Wife: Lady Elyana Blackmont **†** (Born in 242 AC and Died in 276 AC, [Complications of Childbirth], 34 Years Old)

-Their Children:

\--Ser Arron Dayne (Born in 256 AC, 27 Years Old), His Heir

\---His Wife: Clara Fowler (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old)

\---Their Children:

\----Stillborn Daughter **†** (Born and Died in 278 AC)

\----Miscarriage in 282 AC **†**

\--Ser Arthur Dayne (Born in 258 AC, 25 Years Old), a Knight of the Kingsguard

\--Ashara Dayne (Born in 262 AC, 21 Years Old)

\---Her Husband: Lord Eddard Stark (Born in 263 AC, 20 Years Old)

\--Miscarriage in 266 AC **†**

\--Stillborn Son **†** (Born and Died in 270 AC)

\--Allyria Dayne (Born in 276 AC, 7 Years Old)

* * *

** House Whent **

**Lady Shella Whent** (Born in 245 AC, 38 Years Old)

-Her Husband and Cousin: Lord Walter Whent (Born in 245 AC, 38 Years Old)

-Their Children:

\--Ser Elmar Whent **†** (Born in 261 AC and Died in 283 AC, [Killed at the Battle of the Trident], 21 Years Old)

\--Ser Duncan Whent (Born in 262 AC, 21 Years Old), Her Heir

\--Ser Triston Whent **†** (Born in 264 AC and Died in 283 AC, [Killed at the Battle of the Bells], 18 Years Old)

\--Melissa Whent (Born in 265 AC, 18 Years Old)

\--Ser Justin Whent (Born in 266 AC, 17 Years Old)

-Her Siblings:

\--Sarya Whent **†** (Born in 246 AC and Died in 276 AC, [Dysentery], 30 Years Old)

\---Her Husband: Lord Walder Frey (Born in 208 AC, 75 Years Old)

\--Minisa Whent **†** (Born in 246 AC and Died in 274 AC, [Complications of Childbirth], 28 Years Old)

\---Her Husband: Ser Hoster Tully (Born in 240 AC, 43 Years Old), a Man of the Night’s Watch

-Her Cousins:

\--Ser Jason Whent **†** (Born in 250 AC and Died in 270 AC, [Killed by Robbers], 20 Years Old)

\---His Wife: Suesane Bracken (Born in 250 AC, 33 Years Old)

\---Their Daughter: Wynafrei Whent (Born in 268 AC, 15 Years Old)

\--Ser Oswell Whent (Born in 252 AC, 31 Years Old), a Knight of the Kingsguard

* * *

** House Velaryon **

**Lord Lucerys Velaryon** (Born in 240 AC, 43 Years Old)

-His Wife: Lady Onalora Nestion of Lys **†** (Born in 242 AC and Died in 272 AC, [Dysentery], 30 Years Old)

-Their Children:

\--Ser Jacaerys Velaryon (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old), His Heir

\---His Wife: Heiley Rykker (Born in 263 AC, 20 Years Old)

\---Their Son: Jaehon Velaryon (Born in 282 AC, 1 Year Old)

\--Ser Daemion Velaryon **†** (Born in 263 AC and Died in 283 AC, [Killed at the Battle of Trident], 20 Years Old)

\--Ser Corlys Velaryon **†** (Born in 265 AC and Died in 283 AC, [Killed by Robert Baratheon in the Battle of the Bells], 17 Years Old)

\--Monford Velaryon (Born in 268 AC, 15 Years Old)

-Lucerys’s Bastard Son: Aurane Waters (Born in 277 AC, 6 Years Old)

* * *

** House Hightower **

**Lord Leyton Hightower** (Born in 232 AC, 51 Years Old)

-His First Wife: Rosamund Merryweather **†** (Born in 238 AC and Died in 262 AC [Fever], 23 Years Old)

\--Their Children:

\---Ser Baelor Hightower (Born in 258 AC, 25 Years Old), His Heir

\---Malora Hightower (Born in 259 AC, 24 Years Old)

\---Alerie Hightower (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old)

\----Her Husband: Lord Paramount Mace Tyrell (Born in 256 AC, 27 Years Old)

-His Second Wife: Elissa Crakehall **†** (Born in 245 AC and Died in 268 AC, [Complications of Childbirth], 23 Years Old)

\--Their Children:

\---Ser Garth Hightower (Born in 263 AC, 20 Years Old)

\---Denyse Hightower (Born in 266 AC, 17 Years Old)

\----Her Husband: Ser Desmond Redwyne (Born in 261 AC, 22 Years Old)

\---Leyla Hightower (Born in 268 AC, 15 Years Old)

\----Her Husband: Ser Jon Cupps (Born in 265 AC, 18 Years Old)

-His Third Wife: Samantha Crane **†** (Born in 252 AC and Died in 275 AC, [Dysentery], 23 Years Old)

\--Their Children:

\---Alysanne Hightower (Born in 269 AC, 14 Years Old)

\----Her Betrothed: Lord Arthur Ambrose (Born in 266 AC, 17 Years Old)

\---Lynesse Hightower (Born in 272 AC, 11 Years Old)

-His Fourth Wife: Rhea Florent (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old)

\--Their Children:

\---Gunthor Hightower (Born in 276 AC, 7 Years Old)

\---Humfrey Hightower (Born in 278 AC, 5 Years Old)

-His Uncle: Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower (Born in 222 AC, 61 Years Old)

* * *

** House Florent **

**Lord Alester Florent** (Born in 243 AC, 40 Years Old)

-His Wife: Melara Crane (Born in 240 AC, 43 Years Old)

\--Their Children:

\---Ser Alekyne Florent (Born in 255 AC, 28 Years Old), His Heir

\---Melessa Florent (Born in 258 AC, 25 Years Old)

\----Her Husband: Lord Randyll Tarly (Born in 255 AC, 28 Years Old)

\---Rhea Florent (Born in 260 AC, 23 Years Old)

\----Her Husband: Lord Leyton Hightower (Born in 232 AC, 51 Years Old)

His Siblings:

-Ser Ryam Florent (Born in 246 AC, 37 Years Old)

\--His Wife: Ellyn Middlebury (Born in 248 AC, 35 Years Old)

\---Their Children:

\----Selyse Florent (Born in 264 AC, 19 Years Old)

\----Ser Imry Florent (Born in 266 AC, 17 Years Old)

\----Erren Florent (Born in 268 AC, 15 Years Old)

-Ser Colin Florent (Born in 249 AC, 34 Years Old)

\--His Wife: Emma Rowan (Born in 256 AC, 27 Years Old)

\---Their Children:

\----Delena Florent (Born in 272 AC, 11 Years Old)

\----Omer Florent (Born in 275 AC, 8 Years Old)

\----Merrell Florent (Born in 277 AC, 6 Years Old)

-Rylene Florent (Born in 252 AC, 31 Years Old)

\--Her Husband: Lord Rycherd Crane (Born in 250 AC, 33 Years Old)

-Ser Axell Florent (Born in 255 AC, 28 Years Old)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting Part 2 with an Appendix, its purpose is to show the ages and relations of many characters involved in the story. Many characters’ ages were chosen by me as there are no precise dates. Of course, some of these characters are OCs.
> 
> English is not my first language, so if any mistake is spotted or something sounds a bit off, I apologize in advance and I would appreciate if said mistake could reach my ears or in this case eyes so I can fix it.
> 
> Also, I warn everyone that this story has explicit sexual scenes, so read at your own risk. It's heavily recommended to read Part 1 to better understand the plot.
> 
> Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.
> 
> [The Prologue will come this Friday]


	2. The Charters

** Charter of the Regency of His Grace King Aegon the Sixth of His Name **

  1. In accordance with the extraordinary circumstances the Realm is facing, King Aegon the Sixth of His Name will reign with the support of the Small Council, as is due to every King since Aegon the Conqueror, but per his status as a minor, he shall have a Council of Seven Regents and a Council of Seven Advisors to support him as well.



  1. The Council of Seven Regents shall exert the King’s Powers in his name and will cease its functions once the King becomes sixteen of age and is declared a man grown. The dispositions of the Charter of the Rebellion are to be respected by the Council.



  1. The Council of Seven Advisors shall provide counseling to the Monarch, Regency Council, and Small Council when it’s called. The Advisors are needed to provide their opinion on matters of justice, taxes, and diplomacy and no major decision can be pressed forward without them being present in the voting, except if a valid reason is given and approved by the other counselors of the Monarch.



  1. The counselors of the Council of Seven Advisors are the only ones who can nominate someone else to represent them in the meetings. No restrictions shall be placed on who they can name but their replacements cannot be nominated during an important meeting, only between meetings.



  1. No major political decision can be pressed forward without the presence of every member of the Small Council, Council of Seven Regents, and Council of Seven Advisors, except if a valid reason is given and approved by the other counselors of the Monarch.



  1. Queen Dowager Rhaella Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell are members of the Council of Seven Regents by right of kinship to the King.



  1. Every counselor’s position is inviolable unless two-thirds of the counselors vote on his, or her destitution.



  1. Every counselor is free to abdicate his or her position without any vile consequence to him, her or their families. A replacement shall be arranged per the provisions following this article.



  1. If a former counselor who abdicated his functions wishes to return into being a counselor, he will have to go through the same process as any man or woman who is not a counselor, except if two-thirds of the current counselors vote in favor of his return.



  1. Every Kingdom (North, Riverlands, Vale, Westerlands, Crownlands, Stormlands, Reach, Dorne, and the Iron Islands), shall have at least two counselors distributed by the three Councils.



  1. In accordance with the current political landscape, the Small Council and the Council of Seven Regents shall each have either a Loyalist majority or a Rebel majority so that neither can supersede the other.



  1. To replace a counselor, all three Councils shall be convened in an extraordinary meeting together with all or at least two-thirds of the lords of the Kingdom which does not have the two representatives so that a new counselor can be chosen by lot amongst that Kingdom to ensure transparency.



  1. It’s not possible to change positions between Councils or within the Councils without a valid reason. Said reason must be approved by the other counselors of the Monarch.



  1. The provisions of the Charter of the Rebellion will be taken into account during the Regency as stated above.



** Charter of The Rebellion  **

  1. The Monarch or the Regency can imprison nobles and peasants alike at will but they cannot execute them without the sanction of the Small and Council of Advisors. Failing this, the Monarch or the Regency will be deemed, tyrants.



  1. Executions shall be done without the use of Wildfire or any other method that makes the accused suffer a slow and painful death. Failing this, the Monarch or the Regency will be deemed, tyrants.



  1. Sending a man to the Wall or a woman to the Silent Sisters is encouraged as a worthy punishment but it cannot be a way to circumvent the Council sanctions by the Monarch or the Regency. Failing this, the Monarch or the Regency will be deemed, tyrants.



  1. The Monarch or the Regency cannot revoke lordships from a Lord without the sanction of his Small Council and Council of Advisors. Failing this, the Monarch or the Regency will be deemed, tyrants.



  1. If the Monarch is deemed mad or incapable by two-thirds of his counselors, then a Council of Seven Regents shall be established to support said Monarch. Failing to compel with this demand, will deem the Monarch a tyrant.



  1. The Doctrine of Exceptionalism is abolished and marriages in the first degree of consanguinity (brother to sister, mother to son, father to daughter), are banned by law. Disrespecting this will lead to the loss of succession rights and deem the involved as a mad couple and tyrants.



  1. The Queen and the Princesses shall not be abused, raped, or mistreated. Granted the proof that they are being abused, raped, or mistreated, a divorce shall be pressed forward, and depending on the damage done, the King or Prince may lose their rights to Kingship and a Lord or knight their rights to their Lordships. Failing to compel with this demand, will deem the accused as tyrants.



  1. Freedom of Religion is granted in the Seven Kingdoms. No person shall be persecuted by his beliefs unless he is clearly a fanatic and disrupts the King’s Peace. The Faith Militant remains extinct.



  1. The current succession law to the throne is as following: King Aegon the Sixth of His Name, Crown Prince Viserys, Princess Rhaenys, and finally Queen Dowager Rhaella.



  1. Given that the Queen Dowager is pregnant when this Charter was written, the three following paths are possibilities: the child is stillborn and therefore the succession law is not changed; the child is a boy and therefore he will come after Crown Prince Viserys; the child is a girl and therefore she will come after Princess Rhaenys.



  1. Princess Rhaenys and a possible daughter of the Queen Dowager can have a matrilineal marriage if the Targaryen line is close to being extinct, therefore their children will be of House Targaryen and not the husband’s. Any further Princesses can evoke this article if similar conditions arise in the future.



  1. If House Targaryen goes extinct, a Great Council shall be convened to decide who to crown. Every Lord of the Seven Kingdoms is guaranteed to have a vote in said Council.



  1. If the Monarch, Regency, or Royal family members are deemed tyrants they will be compelled by law to abdicate their positions and succession rights. If this is contested and refused, the use of force by the Lords Paramount is justified by law.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the Charters of the Regency and the Rebellion, I thought it would be good for the readers to know what the Lords can do and not but I also didn't want to make a Constitution because one, I'm not a lawmaker, two this is the Middle Ages, not the 19th Century, three, it would be boring.
> 
> Although a few things can be changed here and there, I don't expect a huge change to occur in the articles.


	3. Prologue

Rodrik Greyjoy I

Pyke, Iron Islands, Year 284 AC

It had been a while since Pyke had seen such commotion and it was Rodrik’s first time seeing and remembering such an affair too so he was excited for it all, especially for the feast that was being held in his family’s castle in less than fifteen minutes. All the lords and captain of the Iron Islands were going to be present to hear his father’s first speech as Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands.

His grandfather, the late Lord Quellon Greyjoy had died at sea while leading a fleet to attack the Reach to bring glory and plunder back home as a true Ironborn Reaver, and because of it, it was up to Rodrik’s father to defeat the Reachmen. Finding no riches, his father returned home to bury Lord Quellon and claim the Seastone Chair.

Rodrik had wanted nothing more than join his grandfather’s fleet, to sail his own ship as his eldest uncles did. Fight and defeat his enemies, grab the endless plunder, and pay the iron price like a true Ironborn, bringing glory to his name and family. But alas he was still three and ten namedays old, too young to find himself in battle and little more than chief oarsman in a minor ship of his uncle Victarion’s fleet.

He longed for the day he’d sail Wave Smasher, his own ship of the Iron Fleet that he’d use to carve his kingdom in lands unknown to men, proving his father, uncles and future bannermen of his valor and might…but first he’d need a man’s body to fight...but he’d be damned if he gave up, Ironborn were not quitters.

For this very important night, Rodrik donned himself with a black leather tunic with his family’s sigil, the golden kraken, sewed onto it. He also wore black leather breeches, fancy leather not some weak fabric as the occasion demand the best and he did not wish to disappoint his Lord father. _I must show that I’m a proper heir._

When he was fully dressed, Rodrik left his room and made way to the Great Hall eager to see the lords and while at it, eat some fancy food that was often rare. He descended the stairs from the Great Keep, passing by the many servants and guards and made his way to the Guest Keep, passing through swaying ropes bridges that often scared him and often amused him. Safely inside the keep, Rodrik strode between the overtasked servants into the Guest Hall where everything was close to begin.

And by the Drowned God it was such a marvelous sight that Rodrik could but awe at how crowded everything was…There were surely hundreds of lords and captains present, Harlaws, Blacktydes, Sparrs, Merlyns, Goodbrothers, Saltcliffes, Sunderlies, Botleys, Wynches, and many others that he failed to remember the names of, but he knew they came from all over the Iron Islands.

The servants, who if his memory was correct had been thralls until his grandfather released them around the time Rodrik was born, roamed around the hall, filling the cups of the lords with ale and wine. The room was hazy and loud music echoed through its walls…bad music if he was to be honest…Usually, at the feasts, lords played the finger dance but because his uncle Urrigon had died from wounds due to it, no one dared to do it now lest to provoke the ire of Lord Balon and of his brothers who still grieved for the loss more than they did for all of his other uncles.

“There he is! Rodrik the Young Kraken!” His father said with a proud smile on his face as Rodrik approach the dais, Rodrik spared his own smile when he was given the moniker of the Young Kraken, it was a symbol of recognition of his potential. “Take a seat at my right boy, it’s about time you learn the deals of truly being a Greyjoy.”

“Yes father.” he said proudly as he took a seat at his father’s right side, a seat that had belonged to his father until not so long ago, a seat of great importance and prestige. Now it had come his time to be his father’s right hand.

Rodrik watched as his mother brought his younger siblings to take their seats. Maron was eleven, stupid, and knew nothing more than lies and insults, that was all he could do and Rodrik did not like him one bit and every time he saw him, he wished to punch the smirk out of him. Asha, his sister was ugly, her nose was bigger than his and looked a bird’s beak, her face full of pimples, she was scrawny and only played with stupid dolls which were boring. Although he didn’t like her much, he didn’t hate her as much as he hated Maron. And then there was Theon, still half a babe and stupid babe too, less than Maron but stupid nevertheless.

His mother, Alannys Greyjoy born a Harlaw sat to Rodrik’s right, she wasn’t the most beautiful woman but she was pretty enough in Rodrik’s eyes and she was the woman that brought him to the world so there was that extra respect for her. Theon sat by her side, eyeing everyone and everything in the hall with a hint of fright. Maron and Asha sat further to her right and the lying fool began tormenting his sister as usual to the point she began weeping. _Gods I want to punch that fool so much…_

To his father’s left sat his uncles. Euron, the only person that truly frightened Rodrik especially when the eye-patch was not concealing the terrible black eye the Drowned God cursed his uncle with, was grinning as he eyed the room speaking some words to his Lord father, Victarion a monster of a man and the best warrior that Rodrik had ever seen was drinking a cup of ale as sat to Euron’s left, and finally, his uncle Aeron who was just a year older than Rodrik and always laughed at everything even if there was nothing funny to laugh about.

Currently, Aeron was groping the prettiest of the female servants, making rowdy comments that made Rodrik’s mother scoff. Alannys Greyjoy always told Rodrik that a man lusting for a woman was not wrong in his mind but she also told him it was a bad image for any man to show his peers how desperate he was to lay with a woman so he vowed to not showcase the desperation his younger uncle showed.

But nowadays things were harder for Rodrik regarding females, some of them were very beautiful, making his member twitch with excitement upon seeing some of them…normally he relieved himself but he was considering taking the prettiest one and cease to be a maiden boy once and for all…Perhaps it would earn him the respect of his father and at the very least it would give him the pleasure his youngest uncle always praised… _Better than scratching my member in my room…_

“You are in an important position, my son.” His mother said to his ear, waking him up from his lustful thoughts as if she knew he was having them. “You are now the heir to the Iron Islands and you must prove yourself worthy of it. The Ironborn don’t follow anyone but a true and strong man.”

“I know mother,” he assured. “I will be the best reaver the Iron Islands have ever seen. Better than father, grandfather, Dalton, or Dagon Greyjoy. Better than the best reavers of old.”

“That is what I wish my son. For my sons to be strong and rule justly when your time comes,” she said just before kissing his forehead with a proud smile. “Make this mother proud of birthing such a boy.”

“I will.” he said full of resolution, he would be better than any Ironborn and show the Greenlanders how powerful they were. He would show them fear. _What is dead may never die but rises again! Harder and stronger!_

The sound of cups and cutlery hitting the tables began echoing through the dark halls of Pyke and silence between the lords began too, his father was speaking. “My comrades.” His father shouted as he got up from his seat. “My father, as you all know, has perished in battle for that Rebellion’s cause. May his soul feast with the Drowned God for all eternity as it should.”

“AYE!!!” The attendants roared.

“Now, for all the greatness that my Lord father brought us, he also got us closer to the Greenlanders…” There was an awful silence for a little bit as his father eyed the many lords. “My brother Urrigon suffered the worst consequences of these actions and he paid his own life…killed by one of those grey rats the Greenlanders love so much…my brother had his broken fingers sewed back into his hands…”

His uncle Euron rose from his seat, malice in his expression. “The fools claim to know everything that is to be known and yet even a simpleton would know that amputation was the only logical solution to save my poor brother…Guess they are not smart, heh, mates?” Either a roar of laughter and approval followed his uncle’s speech or disgust and indignation did the trick. His uncle Victarion laughed the loudest but his uncle Aeron had lost his smile and was expressionless which was quite a surprising sight, to say the least…something was not right with Aeron…

His father motioned for his uncle Euron to seat before continued with his speech. “As I was saying, these reforms that my father implemented have brought nothing but problems to us. This is not the way we were meant to be comrades. Our way is the Old Way!” his father shouted and another roar followed his words. Even if Rodrik had known nothing but his grandfather’s deeds, his father’s speech was raising something within him that screamed approval. “We were meant to raid! We were meant to kill our enemies! We were meant to get our thralls and salt wives! We were meant to not have grey rats amongst us! We were meant to conquer and plunder the riches of the known world!” Another roar of approval followed with the cups being used to produce more noise. Rodrik found himself agreeing with his father in everything.

“PAY THE IRON PRICE!!!” His uncle Victarion roared loudly. “NOT THE GOLD PRICE OF THE GREENLANDERS!!!”

“We were meant to be independent as we were before the dragons came! Dragons that mean for us to bow down to a babe of some Dornish whore and an inbred rapist!” His father stayed quiet for a little bit before he continued. “Are we to be like those Rebel fucks who raised themselves against the Mad Cunt’s tyranny and then bowed before a babe sucking at a teat?”

“NO!!!” Almost all replied.

“Are we going to send advisors to instruct a baby on how to run a realm? He will not follow the Old Way or the mighty Drowned God so why should we bother? He will much sooner put his cock onto his sister’s cunt or perhaps in his mother’s or grandmother’s like the abomination he is!”

“AYE!!!”

“My comrades, I will revoke every reform my father implemented after he married his Greenlander bitch for we are not Greenlanders but Ironborn!”

“AYE!!! WE ARE IRONBORN!!!”

“We will build the largest and mightiest fleet these cunts have ever seen sail and we will show the Sister fuckers and their lickspittles the power of the Drowned God!”

“AYE!!! FUCK THE INBRED FUCKS!!!” The crowd of lords roared with all the might their lungs allowed, Rodrik’s heart was pumping hard and fast too, he was proud of his father, this was his opportunity raising.

“My comrades, give me five years and I shall give you all, what we were meant to have, our Kingdom, our land, our thralls, and our salt wives…” His father assured as he led his hand clenched in a fist to his heart. “What is dead may never die, but rises again! Harder and stronger!”

“WHAT IS DEAD MAY NEVER DIE, BUT RISES AGAIN!!! HARDER AND STRONGER!!!” The lords echoed proudly standing up from their seats as their clenched fists went to their hearts. “WHAT IS DEAD MAY NEVER DIE, BUT RISES AGAIN!!! HARDER AND STRONGER!!!”

“WHO WILL YOU FOLLOW IRONBORN?” His father asked.

“BALON GREYJOY!!!” Rodrik felt so much pride then, they would return to their former glory under his father’s command, that he was sure of. And the best part was that he would be part of it. “KING BALON GREYJOY!!!”

“I promise I will bring greatness as a reward for your loyalty men!” His father assured proudly. “Now, I will not make you wait no more, let the feast begin!”

“AYE!!!”

Dishes were served and old chants of the Ironborn sung as the excitement lingered around the Guest Hall for the entirety of the feast. His father talked with his brothers for a bit before he turned to Rodrik. “You see what we did here, boy?”

“Yes father, we are back to the Old Way!” Rodrik said with pride. “As we should be!”

His father smiled as clapped Rodrik’s shoulder. “You are learning fast lad. Now I know for a fact that you will be a proper successor, a proper King. One that will make the Ironborn achieve more greatness than me.” To hear his father say those words made Rodrik blush shyly with pride. _A King to bring greatness to the Iron Islands…yes! I will prove all that and more!_

“I will do my best father and I will not let you down!” Rodrik insisted.

“He is spirited I give him that.” His uncle Victarion proclaimed after standing up from his seat and moving to where Rodrik was holding a conversation with his father. “He is getting better by the day too but…he is ages behind me…I still send him flying like the ant he is.”

“One day I will defeat you, uncle!” Rodrik avowed with determination. “One day it will be me sending you to the ground!”

“Yes, yes.” His uncle said amused as rolled his eyes. “First you will need your ship, then we can perhaps talk but now…” Victarion Greyjoy filled a cup full of ale and placed it in front of Rodrik. “Drink like a true Ironborn.”

“He is too young!” His mother countered. Even if she seemed to be controlling Rodrik’s younger siblings, she just proved that she paying attention at what was happening with him.

“Nonsense!” His uncle scoffed. “By his age, I was already getting drunk.”

“But…”

“Let the lad have a cup.” His father decided, angering Rodrik’s mother. “One will not make him any ill and he has to start someday.”

His mother said nothing more, she simply turned her gaze to somewhere else while his uncle Victarion gave him more incentive. “Drink Rodrik the Young Kraken!” Rodrik felt bad for his mother but he wanted to prove himself to his father and uncle and so despite his conscience being heavy, he picked the cup and drank it all, finding the flavor awful but somehow bearable by each gulp and when it was finally tasting better, it had ended. “There it is! A true Ironborn!”

Rodrik stood up from his chair and screamed with all his might. “WHAT IS DEAD MAY NEVER DIE!!! BUT RISES AGAIN, HARDER AND STRONGER!!!”

The bulk of the lords, his uncles, and his father clapped with smiles and grins in their lips. _I will prove myself, I’m Rodrik Greyjoy and I will be the best reaver the world has ever seen!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a POV from the previous Part 2 destined to answer what has been going in the Iron Islands.
> 
> Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.


	4. Mysterious Dreams

Brandon Stark I

Winterfell, North, Year 284 AC

Brandon had just woken up from a comfortable sleep in his old bed, a slumber that he had been in great need of, with few nightmares too…

He got dressed and then made his way to the Great Hall of Winterfell where he found Lyanna eating a toast with lemon jam, some servants were on the other tables eating and nodded at the sight of him. “Lya!” he said with a smile after nodding back at them, earning a smile from his sister. Today she was dressed in a simple light blue gown, the neckless Ned gave her on Robert’s part adorning her neck. “How are you feeling today?”

“Better.” His sister replied as she took a bite at the toast. “A bit dizzy still but overall better.”

“That’s good to know,” Brandon said as he took a seat in front of her without much care of where he was seating and began preparing a toast of his own. “You will be better in no time at this rate.”

“I hope so.” His sister quickly agreed. “I would hope to grab a horse and ride it and…”

“You are going to stay inside for at least a month or two.” Brandon quickly stopped her from saying anything else and allowed his and Ned’s intentions to enter her head fully.

“Why?” she asked confused.

“Because you injured your back and you almost died in child labor.” Brandon elaborated. “You need to rest.”

“But I miss riding!” she protested.

“Lya, you will ride as much as you want but rest a little first. None of us wants you to have health problems after everything you went through.” he took a bite at his toast after speaking.

“Fine…” His sister sighed. “I get your point.”

“It’s just a month or two, it will pass quickly.” he assured her.

“If you say so…”

“Anyway…” Brandon began as he thought about something that would lighten the mood… “I was going to ask if…you heard a certain pair of…Dothraki screamers yesterday…”

“What do you mean by Dothraki screamers?” Lyanna asked confused.

“Did you not heard loud moanings coming from Ned’s room yesterday after the feast?” Brandon questioned chuckling while his perverted mind imagined Ashara on top of Ned, riding him like a Sand Steed or something of the sort…

“Oh, that…” Lyanna smirked. “Yes…I did hear it quite well but luckily for us, it didn’t last too long...”

“Our dear brother got himself a Dothraki screamer and all…I wish father could have seen it…” Brandon murmured as the images of his father burning returned. “I think even he would be chuckling at the sight…”

“I think so too…” Lyanna sighed with a meek smile. “I miss him so much…”

“I do too…” Brandon sighed as well. “He left us too soon.”

“Wise words…” Lyanna nodded. “He would have liked to see his grandson too…our little nephew…”

“A little Ned named Jon…” Brandon chuckled a little more at the similarities between father, son, and grandfather. “Yes…he would have liked to meet the boy…”

“At the rate they are going…by the end of the year, we will have more pups around…” Lyanna giggled. “A whole army of little cute Neds and Asharas will soon roam Winterfell…” Lyanna laughed loudly now before her gaze noticed something. “Speaking of the weasels…”

Brandon leaned his head back and saw the pair of lovers enter the Great Hall with big smiles and arms entranced. Ned dressed in his usual clothes and Ashara wearing a simple Northern yellow gown with little Jon in her arms. “Good morning everyone!” The violet-eyed beauty proclaimed with a melodic tone and a hint of a Dornish accent.

Pleasantries were exchanged as the two lovesick puppies sat next to each other. Little Jon looked at everyone before his gaze befell on Brandon which gave the oldest Stark an idea… “Look Jon…” he said as he gently placed two fingers on his nephew’s nose and pulled them out. “I have stolen your nose!” The baby looked at him with that serious look Ned usually he had… “Looks like it’s too early for this, heh?”

“Probably…” Ashara admitted giggling as she placed lemon jam on two toasts, the Starks glanced at her surprised. She noticed all the looks and smiled. “I have a soft spot for toasts…I can’t help myself…”

“Then don’t complain that you are turning into a big-boned lady.” Benjen said with a mirthful smile as he took a seat next to Brandon. “Good morning everyone.”

Ashara looked at the toasts with a sad look and sighed. “I guess you are right…I will eat these two and then another one…”

“Three?” Ned questioned with a raised eyebrow.

His sister-in-law looked at Ned with a serious look and then sighed again. “Fine…I will just eat these two…” Ashara scoffed before she turned to Lyanna who was at her right. “Are you feeling better today Lyanna?”

“Yes.” Lyanna nodded.

“That’s good.” Benjen proclaimed just as Ned nodded.

But the Dornishwoman made a weird expression as she looked at Lyanna weirdly. “Is it me or…Lyanna’s eyes look like they have a green tone in them?”

All eyes fixed themselves on Lyanna’s and she hesitantly looked for their verdict. Brandon did see them looking slightly different than their usual silvery grey…they indeed had a shade of green in them which was weird… “They do look greener…” Benjen murmured as the other Starks agreed.

“But my eyes have always been the color of Brandon’s so how come they be greener now?” Lyanna questioned confused. “It makes no sense.”

“It’s not natural for eyes to change color like this…” Ashara avowed worriedly. “Though I have heard that some Red Priests of R’hllor can somehow make their eyes change to the colors of fire…”

“Green is not the color of those fanatics.” Brandon pointed out.

“But it’s the color of Greenseers…” Ned murmured.

“Oh come on Ned, you can’t seriously think that those fairy tales from Nan have fundament?” Brandon questioned aghast.

“I did have a weird dream while I was in a coma…” Lyanna admitted, shifting the gazes to her. “I was falling down in some dark area, I got worried because what goes up eventually has to fall back down and I was worried that I could die…then I began seeing the floor and then a weird crow appeared before me telling me to fly…”

“A crow?” Brandon asked surprised.

“Yes!” Lyanna insisted. “The little weasel was driving me mad with his nonsense and then there was some corn and the floor getting closer…”

“That is indeed a weird dream…” Ashara muttered. “Sometimes we don’t understand them at all…”

“But that’s not the end of it I tell you!” Lyanna continued. “I was already desperate by seeing the ground get closer and the stupid bird kept telling me to fly but I refused and then a bright light engulfed me and the crow hissed something about their blood…The next thing I remembered was being at Winterfell’s Godswood and…”

“You met mother?” Brandon questioned abashed, as he found this so similar to that time he met his mother in a dream.

“How did you know?” Lyanna questioned confused.

“I had a dream like that!” Brandon proclaimed. “When I was giving up hope in the Black Cells…”

Ashara turned to Ned then. “Didn’t you have a dream like that when we almost died in the Bite? I recall something like that…”

“I did…” So all three of them had a dream with their mother at Winterfell’s Godswood? That was very strange…and could not be a coincidence…

“That is so strange…” Lyanna murmured the words he was thinking of.

“Did you have one dream like this too, Ben?” Brandon questioned his youngest sibling who looked at him grimly.

“No…”

“It sounds like more than a coincidence that the three of you had the same dream about your mother…” Ashara concluded. “Something weird is happening.”

“But why hasn’t Ben dreamt of mother too?” Lyanna questioned.

“I did kill her when I came into the world didn’t I?” Ben said. “I doubt she will want to see me…”

“Don’t say bullshit like that Ben!” Brandon said in a commanding tone. “Mother loves you, she said so. She loves us all.”

“Aye.” Ned agreed.

“No contesting on my part, Ben.” Lyanna agreed as well. “Mother loves you too.”

“Then why didn’t I see her?” Their younger brother asked.

“Lyanna was in a coma when she dreamt.” Ashara began. “Ned had fainted because of the storms and Brandon said he was losing hope in the Black Cells…perhaps she only shows herself during situations where you guys are in danger?”

Brandon had to admit that Ashara’s reasoning had fundament. “It does seem like that…” Ned said while he rubbed his chin. “Ben wasn’t in danger so she didn’t show herself to him. Yet…”

“I guess you right…” Ben said saddened still. “By the way…since we are speaking about me…I intend on…joining the Watch…”

That caught all of them by surprise. “What do you mean about wishing to join the Watch?” Lyanna quickly asked, taking the words out of Brandon’s mind once again.

Little Jon began weeping with the sudden tone rise of his aunt and so his parents had to calm him down. “You guys know it was my intention for a long time…”

“You are still too young to join…” Ned pushed forward as he played with Jon’s hands.

“And we need you here!” Lyanna added in a quieter tone lest to make her nephew sad.

“I’m sixteen of age Ned, I’m a man grown now.” Ben retorted indignantly. “And I don’t think you guys need me that much, Bran is to leave to the south, Ned has Ashara and a son and Lyanna has everyone else.”

“Ben, that’s not true, I need you too.” Lyanna insisted. “We always have been together when Bran and Ned were away being fostered so why should we change that now?”

“It hurts Lya but…it’s my decision and my wish.” Ben insisted. “There is honor in serving the Night’s Watch.”

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” Ned insisted too. “Once you take your vows, there is no turning back. If you turn back…”

“Worry not brother, I will not have you or Bran behead me with Ice,” Benjen said smiling. “If I was to desert, which I will not do, I would find a way to go to Essos.”

“I’m sure there is a holdfast we can give you…” Ashara proposed. “You could find yourself a wife and have children…”

“Ashara is right, we can find you a place of your own, brother…” Brandon avowed. “I may sound like a prude fool but a woman’s cunt is an experience you will not forget.”

“Brandon…” Ned shook his head in disapproval but he ought to suck it up because this prude language was for a good cause.

“I appreciate your concerns and I’m sure I will miss a lot without…you know what…but I made my mind and nothing will change it.” Ben concluded. “Father always said that if you can’t honor your word then you are unworthy of calling yourself a man.”

It seemed there was nothing they could do to change his youngest brother’s mind… “You will visit us often, won’t you?” A sad Lyanna asked. “Tell me you will.”

“As often as Bran will,” Ben smiled. “Which I hope it’s often…”

“Aye…I was indeed planning something of the sort…” Brandon admitted. “Can’t be too far from Winterfell at the end of the day.”

“Winterfell calls us home.” Ned said wisely as he still played with his son.

“Indeed.” Lyanna and Benjen nodded in agreement.

Sharley and Jonelle arrived just as they finished their conversation, Ser Arthur didn’t take long either. The Kingsguard joined in to play with his nephew much to everyone’s amusement. The baby seemed to warm every spirit except Lyanna’s who if he was to guess grieved for her lost son.

As for him, he wasn’t too different from his sister…And yet hearing Ned and Ashara go at it during the night did stir something within him that he had buried for the sake of his marriage with Catelyn but now that he had no commitment, he didn’t felt compelled to marry, not after everything that he went through…even if Ned told him to not discard that option. Only the future would tell what would happen and for now, he would need to focus on surviving King’s Landing and for once do something productive for the realm.

Cersei Lannister I

Casterly Rock, Westerlands, Year 284 AC

Rhaegar had died…

Her perfect Silver Prince that was to be her King as she would be his Queen, had been killed by Robert Baratheon during the Rebellion of Houses Baratheon and Stark against King Aerys’ tyranny. A victim of injustice no doubt, the problem had been Mad Aerys, it was the mad fool who cause all the disgrace in the realm, not Rhaegar and yet he also paid the price of his father’s actions.

But then again…the rumors went around here and there talking on how he either kidnapped the Stark girl or ran away with her…for love…Cersei had half the will to cut the tongues of those servants for such insolence and nonsense…how could they say that Rhaegar Targaryen ran away with some barbarian bitch when he had a much better prospect right there at the Rock? She was the most beautiful woman in all the Seven Kingdoms with a body to make every other woman jealous. They knew nothing of him at all.

Somedays, after she learned of these dreadful news, she did consider crying but she was a Lannister and Lannisters did not cry no matter how dire the situation was. A lion could not show weaknesses to the sheep, her father always told her and Jaime when they were children…But her father had also told her she would be the next Queen, married to Rhaegar, and look where that got her now…

She still remembered the day she first saw the gorgeous Prince…how people cheered for the blood of Old Valyria dressed in black plate armor, long streamers of red, gold, and orange silk floating from his helmet as if it was fire…Rhaegar had defeated both her uncle Tygett and uncle Gerion, who were renowned warriors, in the jousts and even Ser Barristan the Bold fell to him. Only the Sword of the Morning prevailed against the Prince of Dragonstone in that tourney…it was no wonder that the smallfolk cheered him louder than the King or Lord Tywin, her father.

And at night when he played his harp…she wept at his marvelous song…the Prince had so much sadness in him…in those sad purple eyes that drowned her and attracted her…he was so beautiful…even Jaime was nothing compared to him and that was saying a lot.

Aunt Genna, who took the role that her mother left behind thanks to that spiteful creature the Gods condemned Cersei to call brother, assured they would get married but she had to look especially beautiful through the tourney, the most gorgeous of all the maids…Cersei had been so full pride and joy…becoming the Queen of such charming Prince was a dream to every girl…but it was not to be…

Both aunt Genna and Lord Tywin promised her a better man than Rhaegar but such man did not exist…Now she did wonder if them liars would find this so much better man…

“Cersei,” Melara called as she entered her room. “Your Lord Father and uncles arrived just now with the army. He demands your presence in his study immediately.”

Melara Hetherspoon…with her long waving coal-black hair and hazel eyes, a decently shaped figure with decently shaped curves, pretty face but full of freckles below her eyes…She was the closest thing Cersei had for a friend…her and Jeyne but mostly Melara because she had wits in her but knew her place.

Cersei still remembered that day where both her companions tried to make her visit that old hag witch at Lannisport to see her future…the lioness refuted them because she already knew of her future, she was to be the Queen. Even when Melara and Jeyne provoked her by claiming she was afraid and thus a chicken, she refused. And didn’t she laugh for hours when she learned the two brave girls came running back home shrieking after seeing the eyes of Maggy the Fog…From that day onwards never have they called her a chicken again because chickens do learn to respect their superiors.

But sometimes Cersei did wonder what would have happened if she did go to meet the old witch and asked about her future? Could all this grief have been avoided? Could her mind be at the ease? Now it was not a time to think on routes not taken especially when the Maggy the Fog disappeared not long afterward. “I shall not leave him waiting for long.” Cersei proclaimed as she stood for the chair that allowed her to overlook the Sunset Sea in the far distance. “Anything else I should know?”

“From what I gathered, Prince Rhaegar’s son was made King and a Regency Council installed in his name.” _A Regency Council? Interesting…I do wonder what father is planning to do with this…_

“Find Jeyne.” The blonde commanded. “I shall take a stroll in Lannisport afterward and see the sea.”

“Of course.” Melara nodded. “Shall I arrange fresh smallclothes?”

It was quite normal for the three of them to take off their gowns had swim on a private beach if the heat was strong, therefore leaving them in need of dry smallclothes after they were done. Nevertheless, she didn’t feel like swimming that day. “No. Wetting our feet should suffice.” Cersei said while exiting the room.

“Ok.”

Cersei strode in the halls adorned with crimson and golden tapestries of which many originally came from the Free Cities and arrived at the Great Hall not even five minutes elapsed. She knocked on the door and waited for a while…with her father, it was always necessary to wait even for the simplest thing. A minute later and her uncles Tygett and Gerion exited the room and she curtsied a smile as she was supposed to. “Ah, my most beautiful niece!” Her younger uncle proclaimed with a wild grin. He was a funny one, unlike the rest of the male brood of late Lord Tytos Lannister and she did enjoy his japes at times plus he reminded her of Jaime a little bit.

“Uncles.” she nodded. “I trust the journey was enjoyable?”

“As it could go.” Her uncle Tygett replied grimly. Tygett was always angry at everything. He hated to be the shadow of her Lord Father but he was failing to see that he could not cast a larger shadow than her father’s. “Your father is waiting.”

“Best not make him wait,” Cersei concluded as she made way inside. “Forgive me.”

Her uncles closed the door behind her once she was already inside. Her father was still dressed in his deep crimson armor polished with gold dust to make it shine a tone of red which her uncle Gerion called Lannister red or Tywin’s red. Dozens of golden lions adorned the entire thing and the great helm which was by his side had a roaring lion with ruby eyes to scare the dimwits. “Cersei.” Her father acknowledge from his Lord’s chair carved in weirwood and emblazoned with gold and other precious stones just like the desk and the two chairs in front of him. “Take a seat.”

For once it seemed like Cersei would have to wait little to speak with her father…She pulled her dressed and sat on the chair on the right. “Was the trip enjoyable father?” she asked because it was expected of her but if she was to confess…she was a bit curious with it all…

Her father glanced her for a little bit before returning his gaze to some papers he found himself reading. “It could have gone better but I’m not entirely disappointed.”

“They speak Rhaegar’s son was made King and a Regency Council rules in his name…” Cersei pressed forward to see what she would be deemed to know. Judging by her previous experiences it would not be much, she, after all, had a big pair of tits and not a cock between her legs so…less information for her…

“You heard right.” Her father assured. “I was considering an outcome like this from the many possibilities but I must confess that I was not expecting that the King’s mother, Elia of Dorne would be the one to put it forward.” Likely the feeble Princess wanted to save her head and her children’s…weaklings do it often... “I have managed to secure quite a lot of concessions from this…your uncle Kevan was made Master of Coin meaning that indirectly we control the Crown’s finances. Pycelle unknowingly to many is a Lantell by birth and his allegiance is to us, therefore we have two members in the Small Council which ensures that we mostly control it.”

As expected from her father…controlling the affairs of the realm was quite an easy task for him…Cersei always wanted to prove herself to him, how she was the smartest of his brood and how she was the heir he always wanted but the Gods cursed her and blessed her with a woman’s body. “I’m certainly glad to hear this father.” she avowed. “Our family shall prevail no matter what.”

Her father seemed to gaze her as if he was entering her mind somehow…had she said something she shouldn’t? She certainly was not lying in her convictions but was he expecting something else? “There is also a Council of Advisors to make sure every Kingdom has two representatives in this Regency, to promote equality. I have secured one such position to myself.”

“So we have three representatives.” Cersei declared, smiling with the knowledge. To be honest she was quite amazed at how fast her father had gained such advantages.

“Correct.” Her father nodded. “But this position of Advisor has few powers so it doesn’t do much besides granting us a third representative. However, it does allow me to nominate a representative to take my place in a meeting and I have decided that you shall represent me in the extraordinary meetings.”

Was she hearing it right? Her father had found it in himself to give her a position of power? To prove her worth to him? “Father I’m not sure if I have what it takes…” she said humbly, but deep down she was screaming with joy.

“I can safely say that you have what it takes.” Her father insisted. “You will not only represent me and the Westerlands but you will also have a secret agenda to fulfill.”

 _A secret agenda for me to fulfill?_ “Could you please elaborate father?” she begged.

“Certainly.” Her father agreed as stood up. “The Queen and Princess Elia have just two ladies-in-waiting. Lady Dayne has married the middle Stark lad from what I heard and thus she was likely relieved of her position and Lady Yronwood is if the information I have is trustworthy, close to marrying as well. Therefore it is likely that they will need new ladies to attend them especially when the Queen is heavy with child. Previously the number of ladies was fixed at five for reasons I do not feel like explaining to you right now but given the entire please everyone mentality they have, it’s safe to assume that they will have more than five and you must be one of them.”

“Why?” Was all she could think.

“By becoming a lady-in-waiting you will be part of both the Queen and Princess’ inner circle. This will not allow you to get precious information but also to get closer to the King.” Lord Tywin elaborated but she was unsure why he wanted her to be close to the King. “And by getting close to him, you can seduce him with your beauty and make him fall in love with you so once he gets the lust of men, he will beg you to be his Queen.”

Cersei always dreamt of being the Queen but Rhaegar’s Queen, not his son’s. Not a babe… “Father what about the age difference? The King is naught but a babe.”

“Viserys the Second was married at twelve and had a son at thirteen.” Her father retorted. “A precedent was opened therefore a spoilt can be achieved.”

“By the time he can find pleasure in women I will be close to my thirties. Am I expected to remain…a maiden for that long?” Truth be told she had long last her maidenhead but other people did not need to know least of all her father because who knows what happened if such information reached his ears… “What will other people say of that?”

“A lion does not concern himself with the opinion of the sheep.” Lord Tywin proclaimed. “Elia’s babe is just an option. Another option would be for you to seduce Prince Viserys and then marry him. We would then find a way to get rid of his nephew so Viserys would be crowned. Yet another option would be Lord Stannis Baratheon who inherited Robert Baratheon’s claim to the Iron Throne, thanks to their Targaryen blood and thanks to Robert being acclaimed by the Rebels before the Trident. We have three options to choose from. Ideally, the current King would be the best option but keep your options open with the other two.”

Is this what her life was going to be like? Seduce children so she can become Queen? Or rather seduce the brother of the man who killed her beloved Rhaegar and destroyed all of her possible happiness? But in the end what choice did she have? For as much as she hated, she was still a pawn of her father… “I understand…” she said in a quiet tone.

“I understand that this is not the outcome I promised you but this allows you enough time to fulfill what is needed of you and shape one of the boys into your liking.” Shape a boy…as if she was their mother...by the looks of it, she would need to breastfeed them too but not when they were babes but boys whose tiny royal pricks were bigger than her pinky finger and in need of pleasure…somehow it felt disgusting to her.

“I will do my best father,” Cersei assured almost wishing to puke. “May I leave? Melara and Jeyne are waiting for me as told I wished to go to the beaches.”

“Yes, you may.” Her father allowed and she stood from her chair and made way to the door. “And Cersei.” As her name was called she turned back and saw her father’s intimidating gaze. “The family is counting on you, do not fail us.”

“I shall not, father.” she bowed, full of anger and disappointment inside her but she dared not show it. The only good thing about all this was that she would see Jaime again and so she would be satiated for a very long time. To be honest, she missed her brother inside of her, worshipping her as if she was a goddess…

Melara and Jeyne were waiting for her at the door, sunshades at hand. “Cersei we are ready to go.” Fat Jeyne Farman said with a joyful smile hoping to warm her spirit...Jeyne was not fat but neither was she in perfect shape like Cersei or even Melara. She was comely enough with her flaxen hair and blue eyes but sometimes Cersei found her so annoying that she wished to ripe that smile out of her with the help of her nails.

Today was one of those days… “Be quiet Jeyne or I shall close those fat lips of yours with stitches!” Cersei warned angrily. “Let’s go. Perhaps the sea’s breeze will soothe my head.” Jeyne almost sobbed but Melara managed to prevent the Rock from suffering floods by soothing the big walking lemon. “Also, we are to leave to King’s Landing soon so you two better get everything ready for our departure.” _I will be damned if I have to share this burden and suffering alone._ Both of her companions nodded and followed her quietly until she addressed them later, after she relieved her troubled head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So starting up Part 2 properly. These earlier chapters will be showcasing some new POVs and what the players are up to starting up with everyone's favorite lions. Finally a POV from the lioness herself, I hope she is in character but also a bit OOC since she is young and not plagued by prophecies? 
> 
> Also, the Starks are beginning to dive into the mystery of their dreams but will they find the answers they seek?
> 
> I also intend to publish the Charter of the Regency and the Charter of the Rebellion which are some directives like the Magna Carta but I'm not too sure if I will publish them in the Appendix or in a separate Chapter.
> 
> Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.


	5. The Star's Plans

Eddard Stark I

Winterfell, North, Year 284 AC

Brandon would be leaving in the morrow with Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, and little Allyria. Sharley and Lady Jonelle would be leaving in two days but they were the ones who were more likely to return as they had become great friends with Ashara. Benjen would also be leaving for Castle Black to join the Night’s Watch on that same day. Winterfell would thus get empty with just he, his wife, his son, his sister, and the servants remaining…

Speaking of his wife…she was leading him to their room after everyone wished good night to each other. She closed the door behind him with a big grin and proceeded to kiss his lips passionately…she was pure perfection…both in body and mind…a goddess on earth…

She undressed and revealed her nakedness to him, her sizable breasts at display for him to worship which he did as a good believer…while somewhat being a heretic to his Gods…somewhat…He kissed them…all those black spots she had around her body…and then sucked her nipples with some ferocity which prompted her to moan and hold his head. “Suck them dry…” she whispered. “You naughty wolf!”

He feasted on her breasts for a long while, occasionally meeting her lips to add…diversity? If one could call it this…He decided to kiss her black spots all the way down to her belly button and she giggled as he did so. He traced his way down to her womanhood and kissed her soft spot before he began licking it and inserting two fingers inside her lower lips.

Obviously, she moaned loudly and then held his hair with her right hand and her left breast with her left one, pinching her nipple now and then with pleasure…he felt his member get so hard when she did that…her whole body aroused him…the simple sight of seeing her naked left him close to spending himself but he knew how to prevent himself from spoiling all the fun before there was the actual fun…he just…thought a bit about the war he went through and that was enough to control himself. War left him a mess…

Once her womanhood was sufficiently wet, he stood up took off his tunic followed by his breeches revealing his hardened cock to her which made her smirk. She then moved closer to it, kissed it, and rubbed her cheeks around the tip. “My friend seems ready…” he told her.

“That’s good…” Ashara turned around and showed him that perfect behind of hers. “Kiss it.” she ordered him with a seductive glance and he obeyed like the good husband he was, kissing her magnificent buttocks as if there was no tomorrow. Once he enjoyed his meal, he rubbed her cunt softly and approached his cock to the entrance, rubbing it a little by the wetness, and then he entered her. “Uh…yes…” she moaned. “Ravish me, Ned…” He started at a slow pace first and her moans were controlled and quieter. Then he began increasing his pace and she began moaning faster and louder. “Slap me!” she begged which left him confused.

“Slap you?” he said while he pressed his hands on her behind while ramming her.

“My butt!” she said while moaning and giggling. “Oh yes…don’t stop…”

“Are you sure?” he questioned unsure because…if he slapped her…he would hurt her...so why would she want him to do it?

“YES!!!” His wife shouted. “Slap me, Ned!” Ned finally did as she wanted and slapped her with a little bit of strength and she moaned lewdly. “Harder!” Hesitantly he did slap her harder and this time her moaning was even lewder. “Yes! Like that my love! Perfect…like your cock…slap me again please…” He found it funny that her Dornish accent that was usually concealed got more pronounced when she was moaning and talking at the same time. 

“Why are you so sadistic tonight?” he questioned.

“I don’t know…” she replied between moans. “But Gods do I love it!”

Ned slapped her again and then a third time and her lewd noises continued. Feeling himself reach his limit, he pressed her god-like body against the sheets and got himself on top of her as he pumped in and out with all his might. “FUUUCK!!!” Ashara screamed in ecstasy while she pulled her pillow down and began biting it while moaning so loudly that if she wasn’t carving the pillow with her teeth he was sure that someone would hear her in Winter Town…She spread her juices around his cock and he followed with his own by just a couple of seconds…

He whirled around to his side of the bed, panting from the effort but proud that he lasted more than five minutes with someone like her. His wife remained in the same position panting as well. “I’m recovering my ability?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes…” she sighed. “And we are finally free to do what we told each other we would do after getting married. I love it!”

“Indeed…” he nodded while placing his right arm on top of his stomach. “Something to look forward every day…”

His wife smirked. “Oh, I like that way of thought…” Then her expression got less joyful… “I’m sad that these next few days will only be of goodbyes…I was having so much fun with everyone here…”

“Aye…I’m very concerned with my brothers…” Ned admitted.

“I have been telling Brandon that I have friends in the capital that he could use but your brother is not too keen on that…” His wife was most likely referring to her spies. “The whole Regency thing seems to be a political game at the end of the day and I shudder to think how my friends will fare in it…alliances will be broken and made…enemies at every corner…if your brother doesn’t get some extra intel…” _He could die…_

For as much as Ned despised spies, he had learned that the world was not made of honor. If those spies could save a life or two when honor would have them killed then…perhaps it wasn’t so bad… “We will talk with him in the morrow before he leaves.”

His wife nodded as she glanced his manhood, she led her hand to it and began caressing it. “If we keep this pace…not only will I lose the few pounds I gained with the pregnancy but I may also get pregnant again…” she murmured. “Since we have our baby already…might as well give him a few siblings he can play with…What do you say of that?”

“I’m afraid…” Ned confessed after her of her plan.

“Why?” she asked worriedly.

“Your mother died in child labor and so did mine and Lyanna almost did too…” he said remembering the sight of his sister in a coma. How he thought she was going to leave him… “I can’t bear to lose you…”

“Oh my love, you will not lose me,” she said while holding his hand and kissing it. “Who would tease you as I do afterward?”

“I don’t know…”

“Exactly,” she said smiling. “I need to be here to tease you…no one else will do such a thing but me…” His siblings would but he definitely wanted her teasing…

“I think…”

“That I’m right.” she cut in.

“That I don’t deserve you…” he murmured remembering Riverrun and the grave sin he almost committed. Set Ashara aside…his wife…

“Why are you losing your confidence again Ned?” she questioned unsurely by the looks of it but he did have very strong reasons for losing his confidence. “You know I love you.”

“I almost…” he began as he sighed and almost shed a tear or two. “I almost set you aside…” It was also wrong to say all these after having sex but…

That caught her by surprise as he could see her lose her composure for a little bit. “What do you mean?”

“Hoster Tully tried to force me to marry Catelyn Tully in exchange for his support to our cause…and I almost accepted…since I had to save my siblings…” It was something that haunted him still…how he had to choose between his blood family and his wife…it was not a decision he wanted anyone to take. “Because of it, I don’t feel like I deserve you.”

She stood there…glancing him with that fearsome look of hers…she was quite intimidating when not with her jovial expression…he was afraid he would lose her love with this confession but she if confessed of her loss of virtue knowing that she could lose him, he had to pay her in similar terms. Instead, she lifted her left hand and cupped his left cheek. “What is important is that you did not do it...”

“I have Ser Brynden Tully and our armies to thank for it,” Ned explained. “If the man did not take control of the situation…I don’t even want to think of it…”

“Then don’t think of it.” she said plainly.

“It’s not a jape Ashara!” he said with a serious face. “I almost did the most dishonorable act of my life…and to you of all people…I…”

“Ned there is no point on you being so disappointed with yourself because you did not do it. Sure I’m a bit disappointed to learn of this but I know what was at stake so I’m not angry. I will however want you to swear to me that you will never set me aside or even think of it.”

Ned stood up from their bed and walked towards the floor in front of it, much to his wife’s surprise. He knelt before her, naked as a baby, and swore a vow he would never break. “I Eddard of House Stark swear that I will never even think about setting my wife aside and if I somehow do it, may my countrymen take my head as the appropriate punishment for such dishonorable deed.”

He felt a pair of hands pulling him up with difficulty. “When I asked you to swear it…I wasn’t thinking on this overreacted vow, you silly wolf.” she had a smile on her lips but he did not.

“I want to show how much this means to me…” she pressed her lips into his and stopped him from speaking anything else.

“I know how much it means to you and me but my opinion remains the same.” She assured. “Let us sleep because tomorrow I have something important to show you all and I’m excited about it!”

“You do?” he asked curiously. “What is it?”

“It’s a surprise!” His wife then proceeded to cuddle herself in his arms, her head resting by his shoulder. “Now sleep and forget all about Riverrun, you are at Winterfell now.” For some reason, the presence of his beloved wife next to him soothed him and unlike many nights during the war, when he was far away from her, he slept like a baby…

By dawn, they woke up and Ashara went to take a bath to clean herself from the previous day’s feast…She dressed a light grey and white gown and went on to pick little Jon so they could share the breakfast with everyone.

In the Great Hall, he and his siblings enjoyed their last moments together in a great while, just as the Dayne siblings did. The mood was joyful despite the incoming separation, stories and japes were exchanged, and laughs echoed all around.

Once they were finished, Ashara gave Jon to Sharley and brought all the Starks except the little one, of course, to what used to be his father’s study. His wife then picked a bunch of papers and placed them on the desk. The first thing he noticed was a map of the North and then a bunch of written things in smaller papers.

“What’s this?” Brandon asked while he glanced at the papers just like the rest of them. Picking the map from the table to inspect it.

“That one is a poorly drawn map of the North that I made a while ago while I waited for Jon to come to the world.” Ashara explained while still organizing things.

“A poorly drawn map of the North?” Ned asked chuckling, it was quite bad if he was to be honest…but it would better than his tries. “What is it for?”

“Here stand all the plans I have been making in my free time to make Winterfell and the North a better place,” Ashara said with confidence. “After almost two years in Winterfell and spending an entire winter trying to avoid a food shortage that would cause massive famine, at least in Winterfell and its surrounding areas, I have tried my best to come with solutions for our problems.”

A solution to their problems was certainly something Ned would like and he was sure his siblings would too. Ned wished to be remembered as a decent ruler or Regent or whatever in Seven Hells he was now, not an awful version of his father. “This seems interesting…” he proclaimed with his siblings nodding.

“I’m listening.” His older brother said as he picked more papers to read.

“Okay, so the biggest problem of the North is its cold and harsh climate.” Ashara began her reasoning. “This is not news as anyone will tell you this much, even in Dorne we know this.” Then she pointed to one of the papers. “But finding solutions seems to be quite a hard task.”

“That is true.” Ned agreed as he looked to some papers he picked. He and his brother were just disorganizing his wife’s neatly arranged desk…they were evil…

“Consequently, the climate makes it very hard to produce food,” Ashara added. “The Reach, Westerlands, and Crownlands produce crops all seasons but in the North, not even summer is assured to produce food. And the food is an absolute must for the Northerners.”

“Aye.” All Starks said at the same time which prompted everyone to grin.

“I have thus come up with two ways to hopefully fix the problem as much as it can be fixed. At least for the time being.”

“Do tell us!” Lyanna insisted. “If it’s something we can do, we will won’t we?”

“We want the best for the North even if the Northerners don’t…fully agree with our most recent conducts…” Brandon murmured. Recovering as much support from their bannermen was paramount given that a new war could erupt at any time and they galvanized most of their supporters by not declaring independence but they kept the opinion that independence would only bring more problems to everyone. Luckily they still had House Manderly and Dustin on their side just as the Crannogmen, so they had sizable support still but…

“First given that our food supplies are not too large, we will likely have to resort to imported food if another winter comes in the next five years,” Ashara said. “It’s unavoidable.”

“From whom would we buy food?” His older brother questioned.

“We bought some from Braavos while the war was raging,” Benjen informed them. “We had no choice but the prices were not harsh.”

“Trading with the Free Cities is a good way to go, my friends.” Ashara pressed forward. “One of the North’s biggest commodities is timber and we have been trading it for millenniums. Given that Essos is quite the dry continent, many cities consider timber as valuable as gold, especially if they are at war with each other.”

“So what you are proposing is us trading timber for food?” Lyanna asked.

“More or less.” His wife agreed. “In exchange for a discounted price in food, we will provide them with a reasonably priced timber for their ships. It’s a fair exchange.”

“That could work…” Ned admitted. He knew from Jon’s own words that the Braavosi, for example, treated their ships as palaces for they were their livelihood and expensive to build… “Do you have a particular city in mind?” The Dornishwoman’s husband questioned with his interest peaking.

“Braavos and Myr.” His wife replied.

“Braavos I understand but why Myr?” Brandon pressed forward.

“Because the Myrmen produce the finest glass in the world and we will need them for my second plan.” Replied his wife as she showed a bunch of papers and a poorly drawn map of a settlement. “I believe we should make Winter Town a proper town during all seasons. A town with a bustling economy and with its own artisans trained by the Myrmen.”

“But can we do that?” His sister asked. “The town gets deserted during warm seasons and people are tied to the land because it’s their livelihood…they don’t earn taxes as we do. They pay them.”

“It will be difficult but if we increase our food supplies and offer different jobs to the smallfolk, we may just make it.” Ashara insisted.

“Yes, but if we take the people from the land, how are we supposed to increase our food production?” His older brother questioned and it seemed everyone was curious about what answer would Ashara give.

“Well…there are a lot of uncultivated lands that can be harnessed but my plan for this is to use the Myrmen to build us more glass gardens as they can cope with the rigid climate and produce all seasons long, even during the harsh winters.”

“That’s a great idea!” Lyanna remarked. “Our glass gardens are always producing food so if we increase their numbers…we can minimize the shortages!”

“That’s right.” His wife nodded.

“So Winter Town is to have its own glass gardens?” Ned asked curiously, his wife had come up with a very interesting plan. But costly too…a glasshouse was expensive…

“We are to start slow but I intended to have a whole new quarter of the town with just glasshouses,” Ashara pointed to that map which now he knew was his wife’s vision for Winter Town or the early drafts of it... “Once we have them, the food production will increase substantially and we will be able to keep everyone fed, thus we can increase the population and make them work in different areas during winter and whatnot.”

“I like the ideas but do we even have money for this?” Brandon asked concerned.

“Winterfell has currently two million dragons in its coffers,” Ashara replied. Two million wasn’t a large amount of money but it wasn’t a small quantity either… “But that is due to your father’s secret project.”

“What secret project?” Brandon asked.

“Your Lord Father bought lands from House Ryswell and Holt near the mouth of the River Twilight and there he began transforming a small fishing village of just ten souls into what he and your late mother hoped to be the White Harbor of the western coast.” Everyone seemed surprised with this finding...they had no idea of this… “The project has been going on for about fifteen years though it has now stopped given that your father died. Apparently, your lord father spent close to four million dragons in the project.” _Four million dragons? It can’t be…that is an absurd amount of money…_ “A castle, a defensive wall, and a docking area were built from scratch.”

“For what?” Ned asked abashed. “Why would our father do such a reckless thing? It’s unlike him.”

“And why didn’t he told us anything?” Brandon added.

“It’s not a reckless thing once you think about it.” His wife dismissed it. “Can you imagine what such port would for the North? A White Harbor on the western coast? This small fishing village would become a town and then a city in ten years or so, a major port I must add. The North would have a new center of trade as it would have a port in the Narrow Sea and one in the Sunset Sea. It would be huge for the economy!”

“It would establish the North’s control over the western coastline...” Ned completed as he did what his wife suggested…put some thought on it… “It could provide safety to the fishing villages from both the wildlings and Ironborn raids…”

“It cost a huge amount of money but it will definitely improve the North and the money would eventually return thanks to commerce.” Ashara insisted. “As to why he said nothing, I believe he wished to make it a surprise as this was to be Ned’s seat once he was married.” That surprised Ned even further…and made him disappointed with himself for thinking that his father would not grant him anything…at the end of the day…he did have something to offer Ashara…something huge… _Father I’m sorry for thinking that you would give me nothing…_ “He also planned to grant Moat Cailin to Benjen but the costs on the harbor were high and Benjen already showed interest in joining the Watch.”

“You caught us off guard with these plans of his,” Brandon admitted with a shy smile. “While I would have liked to know of his intents…I will not berate him, after all…he died for us and the only thing he deserves is our love and respect.” Ned nodded to that and so did his younger siblings. Their father was in their hearts until their last breath.

“But speaking of money, according to your father’s accounts, Winterfell’s average yearly revenue is half a million dragons.” Ashara continued her plans for the future. “This is the number that the average spring and autumn years produce. Summer years produce more products and thus the taxes are raised a little while during winter they are reduced so that the families can cope with everything given that production falls substantially. Given my personal experience, the Two Hundredth-Second Year After the Conquest, two years ago, was very harsh not only because it was winter but because of the war.”

“As it is understandable.” Ned nodded. “War does take a heavy toll.”

“So if we have no war on the horizon, we should produce about five million dragons in ten years,” Ashara said. “Taking our obligations into consideration, we should at the very least gain four million dragons in said period of time.”

“Still such investments may lead us to debts…” Ned pointed out. “It all sounds good on paper but in reality…if we lead House Stark to debt and if word of it gets out, our lords will cease to respect us and we have already put our necks on the line for the Regency so we may very well have the first rebellions against House Stark in centuries.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Brandon agreed. “Don’t get me wrong, I loved all these ideas but the money…”

“I’m not asking for us to drain our treasury in a year or two.” Ashara retorted. “We have an opportunity to make the North a better place and I say we take it! We can improve things with sustainability!” Ashara picked all their hands and brought them into some sort of circle. “Just think about how many lives we can make better! We can also double if not triple our revenues with these reforms, more production means more money coming or have you guys forgotten it?”

“You have a very persuasive wife Ned…” Brandon japed. “I say fuck it and let us make the North a better place for father’s sake. Obviously with the necessary caution but you guys get me, don’t you?”

“Aye, we do big brother.” Lyanna smiled. “I liked the ideas and I support them fully.”

“Me too.” Benjen agreed. “Even if I’m leaving for Castle Black…Winterfell and the North will always be my home so if it improves, I approve it.”

Ashara turned to him with a hopeful gaze and he couldn’t resist those puppy-like eyes of her, shining with anticipation. “Aye, let’s go forward with this,” Ned concluded and his wife’s expression got brighter. “For the North.”

Brandon Stark II

Winterfell, North, Year 284 AC

Everyone was saying their farewells. He had already said goodbye to both of Ashara’s ladies-in-waiting and was now watching the Dayne siblings say goodbye to each other. “Can I come back in the future?” Allyria Dayne asked of her older sister. “I liked the snow and the cold very much!”

Ashara kissed the girl’s forehead. “I’m sure we can arrange something…but now you need to return to father and Arron.”

“Yes…” Allyria whispered sadly before she hugged her sister. The young girl turned to her nephew all merrily. “Goodbye, little Jon! I enjoyed meeting you and goodbye Lady Lyanna, Lord Brandon, Lord Eddard, and Lord Benjen!”

“Goodbye.” They all replied to the happily Dornishgirl. “Take care!” Lyanna added.

“Goodbye, Ash.” Ser Arthur said as he kissed Ashara’s cheek. “Don’t cause too many problems and make sure your teeth are brushed and your clothes are arranged…” The knight said jovially much to the embarrassment of the new Lady Stark. “Take care.”

“You too Artie.”

“I will be waiting to teach how to fight to this little nephew of mine.” The Dornishman cupped the youngest of the Starks’ cheek. “Make sure to protect your mother.” Little Jon simply cuddled himself in Ashara’s arms much to the amusement of everyone. “It seems…it’s too early…” Ser Arthur chuckled. “Lady Lyanna, forgive me for everything.”

“You and Ser Oswell are forgiven already,” Lyanna assured. “But only if you stop calling me Lady.”

“I forgot…but do take care.” Ser Arthur then turned to Benjen. “I wish you good fortunes in the Night’s Watch Lord Benjen.”

“Thank you.”

“And keep my sister happy Lord Eddard, that’s all I ask of you.” The knight commanded of Ned.

“I will.” Ned said as he pulled his wife to him. _He is one lucky bastard but if anything, I’m happy for him._

“Goodbye, everyone.” Ser Oswell said. “May happiness grace the Starks for once...”

“And may the King’s Landing’s heat warm your spirit Ser.” Lyanna japed. “Hopefully defrosting your humor.”

The knight smiled as he and his sworn brother went to fetch their horses. And now it was Brandon’s time, starting with Ben. “The next time I see you, you will be all in black.” he clapped his brother’s shoulder. “Hopefully a First Ranger already…”

“That will be hard but I will give it my all,” Ben assured with a smile. “Don’t get yourself in trouble brother…especially with females...”

Brandon laughed at his brother’s warnings. “You know me, not in trouble is my middle name…” he hugged his youngest brother and clapped his brother’s back. He turned to his sister next. “Remember…”

“One month without riding.” His sister completed with a sweet look. “Yes, I know…”

“I was going to say I love you but…I like your way of thinking…”

“Shut up stupid!” Lyanna ranted before she embraced him in a hug. “Stay safe you bloody idiot. I love you too.”

“I will.” He glanced at his middle brother, his wife, and his son. “I trust Winterfell on you brother, let us rule together and capitalize the best of all of us to leave our home better than what we got it. The Pack Stays Strong.”

“Aye, take care Brandon, protect the North and the realm’s interest, and don’t be afraid of using Ashara’s help. We want you in one piece at the end of the day, to rule together…” _So Ashara spoke with him…_ Brandon didn’t want to use spies but…King’s Landing was certainly one of the Seven Hells so…perhaps it wouldn’t hurt too much to see what her help could do. “Goodbye, brother.”

Brandon nodded as he turned to his sister-in-law. “Ashara, I don’t need to ask you to keep my brother happy because you do that very well already…I do however trust you to supervise those reforms of yours and to think on some more of them too.”

“I will try my best Brandon,” Ashara assured beaming. “Thank you.”

“And you little wolf…” Brandon caressed the cheek of his nephew. “Soon you will have more brothers and sisters by the looks of it…” The boy’s parents flushed when he said this and he grinned in amusement. “I will however keep your little nose with me until you prove me that you are strong wolf because the Pack needs more strong wolves.”

Little Jon extended his little hand at him and grabbed his nose with a smile and pulled it…while not hurting much, everyone laughed with the sight, even him. “Well then…keep my nose if you will lad,” Brandon said as he finished laughing and looked once again at Winterfell and sighed for having to leave but he was sure he would come back soon. He then brought the pair of lovers and their child for a hug and messed with Ned’s hair one last time much to his annoyance. “Alright, I’m off…wish me luck.”

“Good luck.” They all replied. “Stay safe!” Lyanna insisted worriedly.

“I will!” Brandon assured. “Winter is Coming to King’s Landing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have a POV outside of Winterfell in this one but it just grew too big so only Winterfell in this one. 
> 
> I also had the need to write that smut and I don't why...I guess somethings needed to be said?
> 
> To those who read Scars of Robert's Rebellion, this next few chapters will borrow a lot of things from that story for two reasons: One because the time frame is the same and two because I wanted to keep some of that story here since I plan to erase Scars as it was failed attempt of rewriting A Happy Marriage. I will try again sometime in the future.
> 
> Well...I don't think I have much more to say so...Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.


	6. Motherly Concerns

Elia Martell I

Red Keep, King’s Landing, Crownlands, Year 284 AC

Elia was in the children’s room watching them play and so was the Queen and the ladies-in-waiting. Rhaenys was playing with her dolls, a Rhaenys and a Visenya that her grandmother had given her, in the red and black Myrish carpet while Aegon was happily waddling about with Nysah and Jasline by his side. His vocabulary getting bigger by the day and his smiles more common, like his sister.

Their uncle Viserys was seated by his pregnant mother’s side drawing himself on a dragon by what Elia could see from peeking earlier. All of a sudden he looked at his mother and spoke. “When will my new brother come?”

Rhaella smiled at the question and so did Elia. “What makes you think it’s a brother and not a sister?” The older woman looked tired, she was about three months away from entering labor and so her belly was large and due to it, everyday things were hard work even when all three Dornishwomen helped her.

But even big boned as the Queen looked, no one could deny that she looked far better than ever before, only the worst scars remained but even them were just thin lines here and there. This allowed the woman to dress more comfortably with refreshing dresses now that summer arrived and the hotness and smell of waste so characteristic to King’s Landing were becoming very hard to endure. “I do not know…” Viserys admitted. “I just wanted another boy to play with…”

“He or she will come soon if the Gods allow it.” Rhaella avowed. “But you know that he or she will be a little baby like Aegon was just a few months ago and so you will not be able to play with them still.”

“Yes…I kind of forgot about it…” Viserys said grimly. “I suppose Aegon will suffice once he gets a little bit older…We will be able to play something more than toys…”

“We are still working hard to find you and Rhaenys some playmates.” Elia pressed forward even though their current situation was dire and someone could or rather will try to influence the children…but stealing their childhood would do no good either, children need friends and to play.

Viserys and Rhaenys beamed at the prospect of having those playmates just as they had done the first time it was proposed. “I want friendly friends!” Her daughter proclaimed. “Friendly friends!”

“And you shall get them, darling,” Rhaella assured as she repositioned herself in the chair. “But right now…I would like some name suggestions from you two for the incoming baby…give me your best thoughts.”

“Hum…I like Daeron or Baelor,” Viserys said. “Perhaps…Rhaena or Visenya if it’s a girl…”

“Those are nice names Viserys…what about you Rhaenys? Have you been studying the Kings and Queens of House Targaryen?” The Queen questioned with a warm smile. “Can you tell grandmother which names suit best?”

“Yes!” Rhaenys avowed. “I want her to be a Rhaenys like me!

“That can’t be done.” Viserys scoffed annoyingly. “How would we distinguish you both that way?”

“I’m big Rhaenys and she little Rhaenys.” The girl said as she danced around. “Isn’t it good, mother?” Smiles and laughs echoed in the room thanks to that little girl.

“I will have to agree with Viserys on this one Rhaenys…” Elia said. “But there are plenty of other good names like…Alysanne, Visenya, Daenerys…”

“Daenerys!” Rhaenys screamed as she heard the name. “It sounds good! It sounds like Rhaenys!”

“And if it’s a boy?” Jasline asked as she picked little Aegon from the floor who laughed with the lift he was being victim of. It was hard to imagine that her baby boy was their King…Sometimes it just overwhelmed Elia…he was so young and yet she forced him his responsibilities far earlier than what was certainly expected…and it was her fault…maybe she should have not boldly defended his rights…it was her finest moment but also her worst…

The only thing that could help her feel better with herself, in the long run, was to raise Aegon to be a new Jaehaerys the First but that was fifteen years in the future…fifteen years of political intrigues and perhaps even another war or two…anything could happen and that was why everything seemed so overwhelming…

“It won’t be a boy, it will be a girl.” Rhaenys avowed with a puffed chest.

“We will only know when the child leaves your grandmother’s womb.” Elia said.

“But how did it get there in the first place?” The question came… _Oh Gods…I wasn’t ready for this yet…_

“The Gods have deemed it so,” Rhaella said casually and wisely. Elia was certainly thankful for Rhaella being her mother-in-law, she was wise and could keep her cool no matter what the situation was. “Once you are older, you will be told more but you are too young still.”

“Why?”

“Because children aren’t supposed to know some things because they are deemed too frightening…” Viserys explained. “At least that was what Septa Elinor told me once…will she come again? She was strict but nice…”

“Well the children will need a Septa soon, especially Rhaenys but since you asked for Septa Elinor, we are going to see if she wants to return or not,” Rhaella assured as her gaze befell on Elia’s daughter. “And what Viserys said, is what it is.”

Rhaenys pursed her lips sadly. “Fine…” Her daughter may be sad and slightly angry but…how does one explain how sex works to a girl of three? She would be traumatized.

“You children gave me very nice suggestions and I will be sure to keep them in mind.” The Queen Dowager assured joyfully but her smile died quickly… “If it lives long enough that is…”

“My Queen please don’t be so pessimistic!” Jasline protested. “The Gods can’t be cruel forever!”

“I’m praying to all sorts of Gods now…perhaps some of them may have some compassion with me as you say…” The Queen murmured. “I would love to have another child…but I have lost so many…”

“Don’t be sad grandmother!” Rhaenys commanded while she picked a piece of Rhaella’s dress and then her hand. “Smile!”

Rhaella chuckled. “Oh my…you are something else are you not?”

“Rhaenys is right mother, you must not feel sad…” Viserys said as he picked the Queen’s other hand and planted a kiss on it. “Otherwise we will be sad too…”

“That cannot be can it?” Rhaella sighed. “I will try, my darlings, for your sake.”

“My Queen…” Elia began. “I have been thinking for quite some time that…perhaps you should take leave for Dragonstone again…”

“Why?” The Queen asked confused, her violet eyes fixed on Elia’s face. “The Regency is yet to begin and I’m needed here.”

“I believe that…the stressful environment of King’s Landing might be the reason why you had so many stillbirths…” Elia explained. “I have a weak body and I was able to give birth to healthy children, if I had a stronger body I’m sure I could have delivered them with little trouble and give them more siblings…” It still hurt her that to some extent, her inability to have more children caused part of Rhaegar’s mess even if unintentionally. “My Queen does not share my weaknesses so I’m sure you will be able to safely deliver a baby at Dragonstone. The Regency will be extremely stressful and that never helps a pregnant woman so for that reason I believe My Queen should take leave and stay there for a month or something of the sort. It’s for your health and the child’s and I’m sure the Regency will understand.”

“There is no way to be sure about that.” Rhaella countered. “And given the powers we abdicated in their favor…”

“We still have the powers of the King divided by the Regents and there is no article in the Charter of the Regency that forbids the Regents from being away from the Red Keep while no reunion is being held.”

The Queen was still unsure by the look of her face. “I shall take your offer into consideration but regardless of my choice I do wish to partake in the first meeting of the Regency.”

“Of course…everyone is certainly looking forward to seeing how it goes…so it would be a crime for My Queen as one of the Regents to not attend.” Elia admitted.

“No one really knows what to expect of this arrangement. That is a fact.” Rhaella nodded. “Even the likes of Tywin Lannister and Olenna Tyrell are certainly full of anticipation…”

“Let us not think of Lord Tywin, it does us no good.” Elia said bitterly, anger about the events that happened a few months ago and what Lord Tywin almost did.

“Yes…better to think on other things…” Rhaella nodded before sighing.

“I miss father…” Viserys said all of a sudden and worried looks were exchanged by the women. Despite none of them liking Aerys, they could understand of the Prince’s mood, after all, he had been one of the few people that his father had truly loved and showered with gifts despite keeping him sheltered from the outside world and his mother so it was no wonder Viserys missed him.

“Your father is…in…a better place now…” The Queen assured while pursing her lips, but the answer could be interpreted in different ways and all of them were perfect answers for children who would found those things much too complicated.

“Then why aren’t we with him?” The young Prince asked worriedly. The children were very inquisitive today and their questions were not simple ones…

“Because we humans were made to suffer while living our lives so that when we die, we are worthy of eternal peace and of that better place.” Elia couldn’t but smile at how Rhaella turned a very tricky question of a child into something with fundament that could explain Aerys’ death.

“But why must we suffer?” Viserys asked further. “Can’t we be happy? I don’t like to suffer…”

“Me neither!” Rhaenys joined in worriedly.

“We don’t just suffer harm, my loves, we suffer joy too,” Rhaella said with a smile. “You have suffered both things have you not? So you know I’m right don’t you?”

“I guess so…”

“Don’t worry, My Prince, you will understand better as you age up,” Jasline assured and everyone nodded. “Somethings are just too complicated. Even us adults struggle sometimes.”

“Our Viserys will be a smart Prince.” The Queen vouched as she cupped his cheek. “He has been studying his lessons well.”

“I have!” Viserys assured while puffing his chest, seemingly to forget the conversation about his father. “I will be smarter than Rhaegar and father.” Or not…

“Did my father go to a better place too?” Rhaenys asked worriedly and Elia’s chest got tighter. Despite Rhaegar’s faults, she hoped that he was in a better place…his intentions had been good unlike his father’s. It was also painful that both Rhaenys and Aegon would never know what a father was…

“I’m sure he did Rhaenys,” Elia assured grimly. “Jas, Nysah, why don’t you girls take the children for a walk in the Godswood while Queen Rhaella and I talk. We promise to not take long and join you all.”

“I will make you both crowns of flowers!” Rhaenys proclaimed as she walked towards the door. “Will you help me Viserys?”

“I don’t like flowers.” The older Prince said, arms crossed.

“You are mean…”

“Flowers!” Aegon shouted as he extended his little arms towards his sister and whirled around in Jasline’s arms. “Rany flowers!”

“It seems your brother will help, Rhaenys…” Jasline chuckled. “And so will Nysah and I. Viserys will act tough but then he will get jealous and lonely and then he will join us…”

“Jealous Vis!” Rhaenys smirked. “Jealous, jealous!”

“No, I won’t!” Viserys protested as they exited. “I do not like flowers!”

Elia closed the door with a smile that the Queen shared. Now they were free to talk whatever was tormenting them. “What is troubling you, my dear?” The Queen asked.

“Well, I already explained part of it…” Elia admitted. “But I believe we will need more ladies-in-waiting. I don’t mind working as one but there is a lot of pressure placed in Jasline and Nysah’s backs, they don’t say a thing but they must be exhausted.”

“Yes…tending a Queen, a Princess and three children who demand lots of attention is very stressful and exhausting…Ashara is at Winterfell with her wolf and Emy is to be married right?”

“Yes, my good friend Larra Blackmont speaks of possible unions between House Yronwood and Houses Wyl, Fowler, and even with House Qorgyle which would be surprising since House Yronwood has only had four marriages with Salty or Sandy Dornish after Nymeria’s Conquest,” Elia explained. “There are talks about possible marriages outside Dorne but these are less likely. Either way, there is a huge chance she may not return to us.”

“Let us inform the Regency Councils of this notion.” The Queen concluded. “They will likely expect us to nominate a lady for each Kingdom…would not harm to have that many girls attending us given the tasks…but the children…”

“The more time we give them with the children the more likely it will be for them to manipulate them given their age…” Elia concluded, making Rhaella nod with pursed lips. “We will have to be careful about who we choose…”

“I have some ideas already…Licia…I mean Felicia Templeton could perhaps make me company…her children are men grown now and from what I heard they all fought in the Rebellion so I guess that she has a lot of free time in her hands…I do miss her…a lot…she is the last one from my original ladies alive…”

Elia had heard about Lady Felicia Templeton from her mother, she had been a lady-in-waiting to the Queen in the earlier reign of King Aerys before she married Lord Francis Corbray and had to leave the court. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, My Queen!” Elia assured. “A loyal woman with much experience could do wonders.”

“I’m glad you approve it…Licia like the rest of my now deceased friends had wits in her. She, Jasline, and Nysah could keep a watch in the new ladies…see where their loyalties rest…” Rhaella said. “But we will still need to think carefully about who we will call, we cannot risk having our hands even more tied.”

“We have some information in the archives of King’s Landing do we not? Perhaps we should go and take a look and put a bunch of names in a sheet of paper so we can begin choosing some ladies?”

“I’m afraid I cannot accompany you in that task my dear…the belly doesn’t allow me much…”

“That shan’t be a problem, I will have Grand Maester Pycelle bring us the tomes here.” Elia avowed. “He is old but can still do a thing or two I’m sure, otherwise we will have to get him a helper which might be a good thing…”

“Agreed.” Rhaella smiled. “I guess…I will take your offer to go to Dragonstone…I think its better for the reasons you pointed out.”

“I’m glad My Queen saw reason in my suggestion.”

“We need to stay united and in our best condition during these times of peril…and haven’t I told you to call me Rhaella already?”

“Yes…my apologies…”

Rhaella smiled. “Apologies accepted.”

Olenna Redwyne I

Highgarden, Reach, Year 284 AC

Olenna was seated on an oak wood chair, in her personal balcony watching the blooming flowers and some noisy children running around the bush labyrinths of Highgarden. From her balcony, they seemed like ants and half of them would have brains the size of ants given how much noise they were making…

So often had she thought that half the people she knew had brains of that size that the Gods, whichever ones they were, had made her son have the same condition…it pained her so much if she was, to be honest.

Well…he did have his moments of wits but they were rare and often lacked a proper strategy like his latest scheme: put Tyrell blood in the Iron Throne. Olenna had to admit it was a sound ambition even if hard to fulfill but her son knew not how to do it properly. He also wanted sons to showcase around as if they were horses and yet by the looks of it they were already smarter than him despite not being ten yet.

Indeed Alerie Hightower, his wife, gave him three healthy sons, two of which were already showing great potential while the other was little more than a babe saying his first words so it was too early properly evaluate him. That Hightower woman was proving herself far luckier than Olenna had been and that made her somewhat jealous. It made things worse by the fact that Alerie wasn’t as bright as most Hightowers or at least she did show it. The woman kept insisting on calling Olenna, mother, or invite her to speak with her brainless ladies-in-waiting, and that truly irritated Olenna.

Just a few moons back, Alerie gave birth to a girl, Margaery was her name…a pretty little thing that babe was and given that Mace can put things together if given enough time, Olenna did not doubt that little Margaery was the one he was going to try and make Queen so that the next generation of Princes would have Tyrell blood as he intended. It was the best option given that the foolish Dornish snake made her babe son the King…

But her granddaughter would need some proper training if she was to be the Queen. Margaery would need to pay attention to every detail, every conversation, every mistake while also showing herself the perfect girl anyone could talk with. Those traits would need to enter her head as soon as it is possible and Olenna felt like she was the only one capable of teaching her the right way so she would need to take an active role in her granddaughter’s education.

She was the one who thought everything to her daughters and now that they were away, her granddaughters could fill the gap they left behind…Her sweet and intuitive Mina also had a daughter from Olenna’s nephew Paxter a few moons ago named Desmera. Maybe they would allow for the girl to be educated in Highgarden once she was of age to travel… _Mina and Janna were bright girls, surely I can do wonders with these granddaughters of mine…let them have their saying in society…manipulate their husbands and sons to soothe their needs if need be but also keep the families’ interest in mind…as I have done._

Janna, Olenna’s youngest, did not have enough time to get pregnant by Lord Jon Fossoway since they married in the third month of two hundred and eighty-second year of the Conquest and then the war started and all the men had to go…apparently to have endless feasts at Storm’s End given the rumors she got…but she was sure a child would not be too far from being conceived.

Jon Fossoway was after all a rare find…he was a genius man, his intellect renown through the Reach and beyond. Olenna herself had tested him once and did find him corresponding to the rumors, his faults were that he was a little naïve and still waiting for his old father Armond Fossoway to die so he could inherit New Barrel but other than that, she expected genial kids given that Janna was also the smartest of her children.

Although the matches were not bad, they could have been better especially when they were daughters of a Lord Paramount, sisters to another. Olenna had suggested marrying one of them to Lord Randyll Tarly and the other to Lord Mathis Rowan to tie their houses together but Mace had been very adamant on tying himself further to his good friend and cousin Paxter.

Despite her still having a tremendous influence in the Arbor given that she was a Redwyne by birth, she allowed the marriage to go further despite not liking it, after all, Mace was easily manipulated but if he wanted something really bad, he would get it. There were limits to a mother’s influence and even she grew to accept that. Paxter was in her mind competent but there could have been better…

The person who benefitted the most of this was that sly big-eared Alester Florent…not even Olenna could deny that he was a cunning fox…his ears were not there just to look ugly, they worked fine to hear rumors advantageous for that annoying House. She did not doubt that the current Lord Florent was the most dangerous one since House Tyrell gained the Paramountship of the Reach. He kept his moves well-hidden but she could see the strings of plots here and there thanks to the marriages…Hightowers, Cranes, Rowans and Tarlys…and those big-eared foxes were as fertile as rabbits so these marriages would keep happening for a long a while given the maids and knights, if one could call them that, they had ready.

Gods knew what the man could do with the Regency…Unwin Peake proved that a relatively small family with a big history behind it could do anything in such ambiance…she doubted the Queen and her daughter-in-law would allow for a new Unwin Peake to emerge but their efforts would be around Tywin Lannister and thus they were very likely to forget the others, which was good in House Tyrell’s case but bad as well.

Alester Florent was following the same strategy as she had been, securing key marriages, but he wasn’t the one that she was more concerned with at the end of the day, despite the danger he posed…that title belonged to Leyton Hightower…

To be sincere, Olenna did not know what his plans were but he too was following the same strategy as her and Florent…he himself married four times, three of these were with Reachners…a Merryweather, a Crane, and now a big-eared fox…his children were also marrying well…Alerie did not need introductions, one of his daughters married Olenna’s other nephew Desmond Redwyne and yet another was to marry Lord Ambrose and there was one married with a Cupps too…

And Leyton kept making use of the nice instrument the Gods gave him, he alone put those big-eared foxes in shame, ten children even if from four marriages was a feat to brag about…To be honest marrying Luthor when Leyton was available had likely been Olenna’s biggest mistake and the one she regretted the most to an extent…she knew from…less…polite gossip circles that he was something else in bed and she knew he was smart too so perhaps if she married him she could have had fun in bed and at ruling…or not…unlike Luthor, Leyton would not allow himself to be manipulated so there was that to think about…

But she did need to give Luthor credit when credit was due, his idea to tie Houses Tyrell and Hightower through marriage was likely the best decision he ever did in his life. Without it, the Rebellion could have seen Rebels raising in the Reach as well. Many Houses, Florents especially, still looked at House Tyrell as upjumped stewards and thus they would have supported the Rebels given that they would likely be granted with the Paramountship of the Reach as a reward for their support. Something that could not happen if the Hightowers stood by Mace’s side, which they did and so they managed to have a united front in the war.

But this united front will crumble sooner rather than later, the competition to influence the King and most importantly, make him marry, was on and all the Houses of the Reach and beyond had a say in it. Perhaps Mace was right in wishing his daughter to be Queen…even if the reasons for it were not the right ones…

A knock interrupted Olenna from her extensive thoughts, she had a feeling it was her oaf of a son… “Who is it?” she questioned.

“It’s me, mother.” _I knew it…_

“Come in.” she commanded as she watched the door open, revealing her foolish son, losing his nice-looking frame to fatness and heavy drinking sessions with his foolish cousins and whatnot...that stupid siege did not help either…when she told him to siege the castle so that Aerys could not say that House Tyrell was not helping, she never expected for the fools to begin feasting for half a year…

“I’m about to leave to the capital.” he proclaimed all proud of himself. “I shall meet with Ser Baelor, Alerie’s brother in the…”

“I know who your wife’s brothers are, I don’t need you to tell me.” Olenna cut in. “Especially one with the fame of Ser Baelor.” Truth be told…she found it weird how Leyton’s heir was still unmarried…he had wealth, knowledge, looks, and yet…he was still unmarried at age of…twenty five? Was it Leyton’s doing or…something else?

Mace looked at the floor defeated and she immediately felt bad…he was like a man child most of the time but…he was her son, who came from her womb and there was always a special place in a mother’s heart for her firstborn. “What is it that you really wish to speak with me about?”

“If…you have any advice…I mean, I wish to propose Margaery to be the King’s wife…”

“It’s too soon for that.” Olenna warned. “They are babes and babes die all the time not to mention that you will be seen as far too ambitious right of the bat. People would see you as a threat and you would find yourself away from the Regency.”

“They cannot do that!” Her son protested indignantly. “We are a force to reckon with, they simply cannot take us out of the Regency as if we were a minor House!”

“Mace, using brute force will lead you nowhere in these circumstances,” Olenna warned her son. “Do you believe everyone would follow you to war just because they broke your poor little heart by kicking you out of the Regency? Think again son, they won’t. We stand at the verge of a pit and we cannot dare to make stupid moves not now and not ever.”

“Everyone followed us when we called the banners to fight for the Crown…”

“They did, but as you said, we were fighting for the Crown, not for you.” Olenna insisted. “Like you, they want the Crown’s favor, or do you think you are special at the end of the day for someone besides your mother?”

“I…”

“There are more subtle ways of doing things. Do not pressure the Queen and the Dornish Princess, or anyone really at least yet. Best if we present ourselves as the saviors of the Crown just like we did with Rhaegar and Aerys. Help them when they need and whatnot, they will reward us in due time and once your daughter is of age and so is the King, then we might push the betrothal forward, but only when our position with the Crown is secured.”

“And what can I do to secure our position?” Mace asked. “Should I try and teach the King how to rule or always vote in favor of the Queen and Princess?”

_Poor kid…if Mace was to teach him something he would end up an oaf too…_ “Mace…you hardly teach anything to your sons…I’m sure one of these days you might teach something to the lad but my advice would be for you to shower him with gifts, especially when he has some discussion with his mother or something of the sort…That way, he will look at you as a person he likes and you know how Kings reward their supporters don’t you?”

“I do mother.” Her son replied.

“Good,” Olenna said while returning her gaze to the bush labyrinths below the castle walls. “And do support the Queen and Princess if they find themselves in need of support but do not vote on something that prejudices us.”

“I was not planning to, mother.”

“I know…” _I hope you are not lying…_ “Anyway…I have been thinking that now that your sisters are not here anymore, perhaps I could use some company…”

“Truly mother? I have some ladies in mind! What would you think of…”

“Not some dim-witted ladies who cannot hold a conversation Mace!” Olenna protested before names were spoken. “I want your daughter and your niece by Paxter to be by my side.”

“But…they cannot hold a conversation either…they are babes…” Olenna led her hand to her forehead and sighed.

“Of course I do not want them now when they are sucking some wetnurse’s teat! I want them when they are…four or five namedays old, so I can teach my granddaughters how to be proper ladies as I did to your sisters.” Olenna said. “If you want your daughter as a Queen you better do as I say!”

“If mother tells me so…” Mace whispered. “Anything else?”

“Yes, keep me informed about everything from who is allied with who, to what is decided in the Regency meetings, to every rumor you hear. I want you to be my eyes in the Red Keep but I hope you are not blind Mace or we will have a problem.”

“My sight is good mother and I’m not that stupid as sometimes you think of me…” Mace said disappointedly. It was at that point that she realized she had gone too far…for the day that is…

“Of course, my son. I wish you a good voyage and good staying at the capital. May you do well in defending House Tyrell’s interests.”

“I will mother, I shall not fail!” Her son nodded and left the room at a fast pace...Olenna sighed and hoped he would heed to her advice because there was a lot at stake for his family…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not posting anything last week, I took a while more finishing this Chapter than what I thought and decided against rushing it. I did think about posting the Charters but I was not sure if it would be well accepted so I post them now.
> 
> I would like to know what do you guys think of Olenna's POV, is she in character or OOC? I confess that I struggled a little while writing her POV but she seemed like the best POV of House Tyrell at this point in time.
> 
> Anyway, that's all for this Chapter, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.


	7. Blushing...

Ashara Dayne I

Winterfell, North, Year 284 AC

Ashara held her son in her arms as she looked to her good friends Sharley and Jonelle who were finally leaving Winterfell for their homes. She was half depressed by their departure, she had grown very fond of them during these past months and even though she had Lyanna to provide her with company, their relationship was not the same as with two nice ladies, yet. “I’m going to miss you dearly…” she confessed, earning weak smiles from her friends who were just as disappointed as she was.

“Worry not, we will certainly visit you and your darling cute son soon,” Sharley admitted as she cupped Jon’s cheeks. “It was a pleasure being here with you all these months and I’m glad you have some happiness for yourself with a husband who loves and son who will…certainly be the first of many…”

Ashara’s cheeks got redder with those words. Being with Ned did bring her much joy. “I intend to enjoy my time with Ned before having another child…though…I’m not on my safe days…”

Sharley and Jonelle beamed with Ashara’s confession. “Perhaps we shall see each other sooner than we anticipated?”

“Maybe…” she smirked.

“Anyway…take care, my friend.” Shirley kissed her cheeks.

“You too.” Ashara did the same as her friend and kissed her cheeks and then she moved to kiss Jonelle’s. “I hope you finally achieve your dream of marrying Jonelle, a nice and fair lady such as you deserve as much.”

“Compared to you I’m just an ugly, plain, and fat…” Jonelle said while kissing Ashara’s cheeks.

“Nonsense!” Ashara avowed. “Any man would love to have a wife like you, and you know that you are pretty so do not sell yourself so short.”

“Thank you for the kind words…” Jonelle murmured. “I hope My Lord father gives me leave to come soon…especially if you are pregnant again…”

“I hope so too…” Ashara nodded as she saw her husband, his brother, and his sister coming towards them, by the gates.

“Are you absolutely sure this is what you wish Ben?” Lyanna asked. “This is your final opportunity to say no…”

“I am Lya,” Benjen assured as he rolled his eyes with a smile. “And don’t even try Ned, there is no point in you two continuing asking, the answer will be the same.”

“I was just going to make sure…” Her husband said shyly.

“I know…” Benjen chuckled as he embraced Ned and clapped his back. “I’m going to miss you brother but this is what I wish to do with my life.”

“Aye…” Ned murmured. “Be sure to give it your all and don’t forget to write and visit us.”

“I will and do keep me informed on my nephew and Brandon.” The younger Stark begged just before his lips formed a smirk. “And I expect to learn of my next nephew or niece’s birth soon…”

“Ben!”

“Don’t be a prude, blah, blah…I know…” Benjen laughed loudly. “Ashara, I’m leaving, take care of yourself, my nephew, my siblings, and Winterfell. Oh and my best regards Lady Sharley and Jonelle, may the Gods be good to you.”

“To you too Benjen.” Ashara and her friends wished back.

Benjen approached her and cuddled Jon. “Take care of yourself little pup, you are Stark of Winterfell so you must keep yourself healthy and strong.” Jon tried to reach for his uncle and all had smiles on their faces with the display and with Ben shaking hands with his nephew. He then turned to the last person he needed to say goodbye to. “Lya…enjoy life to the fullest and don’t be sad.”

“You too stupid…” Lyanna said with tears in her eyes which she quickly tried to dry. “Don’t die alone beyond the Wall…I wouldn’t bare it…”

“I don’t plan to,” Benjen assured as he hugged his sister and kissed her cheeks and she did the same. “Goodbye, everyone.” he said as he made his way to his horse which he mounted and then rode out of Winterfell to be a man of the Watch.

Lyanna and Ned said their goodbyes to Sharley and Jonelle and they too left in a wheelhouse that would stop first at Castle Cerwyn and then go all the way to Barrowton. Once the three or rather four of them were alone, they entered the Great Keep with Lyanna accompanying her to the nursery so they could spend some time with Jon before his time to sleep arrived.

“Come on Jon, you can do it!” Lyanna encored as she helped Jon waddle about. His first steps were clumsy and messy but he seemed to be getting the hang of it. Her son was approaching his first nameday and so Ashara wondered when he would say his first words… “He is doing fine isn’t he?” Her sister-in-law said amused. “Soon he will not need our help…”

“I have to disagree, he just started today so he will need our help for a while more.” Ashara said.

“I guess so…” Lyanna said disappointed. “Had my child lived…and they could have been like brothers…but I cursed it all because my son was conceived in stupidity…and so the Gods took him away…the loss…it all hurts…”

Ashara quickly stood and hugged her sister-in-law who was weeping. She could not imagine how one would feel after losing a child…she loved her son so much that losing him would certainly tear her apart just as it was doing to Lyanna and did to Queen Rhaella countless times… “Oh Lyanna…I’m so sorry for what happened to you…I do not wish for it to happen to anyone…”

“I’m such a cunt…” Lyanna insisted. “I just harm those who love me…I’m just fit to ruin people’s lives…I told my mother I would fill my role in life but after waking up and seeing my child’s grave and the pendent that Robert gave me…I just question if it’s ok for me to be here while they are not…”

“The Gods always have a purpose for us I’m sure.” Ashara avowed.

“My mother said I had mysteries to solve…mysteries that needed my brothers’ help…I don’t know if it’s true or not…I don’t even know what sort mysteries these would be…”

Ashara still wondered why their mother would appear in their dreams at the Godswood of Winterfell…It was not normal…What was causing it? Magic? But they all say magic died with the dragons… “If the Gods will it, we will find out soon…in the meantime, do not cry like this…you will make me cry too…and then Ned is going to cry and soon Winterfell will be a lake…where will I take my hot baths then? All the water will be cold…”

It seemed Ashara succeeded in making Lyanna spare a giggle. “Ned told me you love to bath…”

“But I do!” Ashara insisted. “Who does not like baths?”

“Me…” Lyanna said shyly.

“Nonsense!” Ashara proclaimed with a smile. “I shall prove you that nothing beats a good bath, we will take a bath together tonight!”

“But Ashara…”

“No buts! It’s about time we spend some quality time together, as friends and as family.”

“What about poor Ned?” Lyanna inquired. “Won’t he be jealous?”

“Does he have a reason to be jealous?” Ashara asked with a raised eyebrow. “Ned will have compensation tonight…”

Lyanna laughed loudly then. “Oh, I’m sure my brother will be properly compensated…I do not doubt that…” Ashara merely smirked.

“So what do you say?”

“I guess…we can go…” The Stark woman accepted.

And her husband chose that precise moment to enter the nursery. “Go where?” he asked curiously.

“Spend some…girl and family time together…while taking a bath in the hot springs…” Ashara told him.

“I hope you do not take offense in it, Ned…” Lyanna said meekly. “But Ashara kept insisting that bathing is the best thing in the world…”

Ned chuckled. “Aye…she does say that often…I have been considering making a pool in one of the rooms inside so she can enjoy a bath closer to bed…”

That caught her attention for sure. “Really? You want to build me a pool?”

“I thought of…building a small Sept so you and whoever Brandon marries, if he marries that is, and if said wife was from the south, could pray but I have been told by Ben that you converted to the Old Gods and that Winterfell was better off without a Sept so…I came up with the pool idea instead…”

“Honestly it does sound like something more worthy of Winterfell than a Sept,” Ashara admitted. “But I’m biased…”

“I would much prefer a pool to a Sept,” Lyanna admitted. “Starks never followed the Seven and should never do, it just…sounds weird...”

“Aye…I don’t know what I was thinking to be honest…” Ned admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. “So…do I have the authorization from My Ladies to build the pool?”

“Yes.” They agreed, smiling.

Ned then picked up Jon and rubbed his nose on his son’s. Jon seemed to like it but it turned towards her and they heard the unexpected sound for the first time… “Mo…ma…”

“What was that?” she asked turning to Ned and then to Lyanna. “Did he…”

“Mo…ma…” Jon repeated as he stretched his arm forward yet again, trying to reach her. “Mo…ma…”

“Oh…he is saying his first words and its mother!” Lyanna proclaimed amazed.

Ashara was already crying tears of joy…this moment left her so proud… “It seems he is calling for his mother…” Ned said amused. “Obviously he knows where he is best…”

“Don’t be silly because he loves us both.” she clapped his shoulder as she hugged them both and gestured for Lyanna to join in. “And he will love his uncles and aunt too.” Her sister-in-law hesitated a bit but then joined them in a group hug. Ashara was so proud she filled her child with kisses. “You made your mother very proud today Jon.”

The hug lasted for a while and Jon ended falling asleep peacefully in that long hug. Ned placed him back in his crib and cuddle him a little more before glancing her. “I have sent a raven to Lord Manderly to begin inquiring his Myrmen contacts in regards to our projects…I hope we do not need to wait long…”

“Perfect.” she proclaimed. “We will just need to wait a little bit.”

“Aye.”

A knock was heard on the door. “My Lord, My Ladies, its Martyn.” Martyn Cassel was a good and loyal friend of her husband, Captain of Winterfell’s Household Guards and head of House Cassel now that their father Alaric Cassel died. House Cassel was a minor House in the North but given their sigil, ten white wolves in a grey background, they might be illegitimate descendants of some Stark that were granted lands. Or maybe she was just overthinking… “Some man wishes to see you.”

“Were you expecting anyone today Ned?” Lyanna asked.

“No…I have sent a letter to Lord Galbart Glover and his brother Ethan to come and visit us but there is no way it can be them for they gave me no confirmation yet. It’s too early.”

“Best we go and see.” Ashara proposed. “Jon is asleep and I will send a servant or two to watch over him.”

Both Starks nodded to her proposal and thus it was done. They walked out of the Great Keep into the yard only to find a man standing there, guards by his right and left. Said man was young looking, his face was rather plain and squared, his eyes were dark brown, he had a smile on his lips, quite swollen lips…He was wearing a grey wool robe with large sleeves and a chain collar with lots of chains…a Maester… “Howdy!” The man said. “I presume I’m talking with Lord and Lady Stark?”

“You presume well,” she said warily. Ashara never fully trusted Maesters. Her late mother also mistrusted them and it had been the former Maester of Starfall who convinced her father to send Ashara to the Water Gardens. The only one she didn’t dislike entirely was Maester Caleotte of Sunspear the rest she could go on without. Actually to be fair Maester Rhodry, the one who helped her deliver Jon was not too bad at the end of the day. “You are a Maester I presume?”

“My Lady presumes well.” The Maester said smiling and she did not like his tone. “The name is Yolan, My Lord, and My Ladies. I’m twenty-six namedays old, born and raised in Gulltown until I was thirteen at which point I was sent away by my father to study at the Citadel.” Then he took a letter from his robe. “I studied there for thirteen years and forged seventeen types of chains. I have three chains of medicine, history, geography and cartography, mathematics, two in animal breeding, household management, economics, ravenry…”

“Maester we do understand that you have many chains on your neckless…” Ashara interrupted the man from enumerating every single chain he had given that it would have been tiresome for all of them. “But there is no need for us to know every single chain you have.”

The Maester looked at her with a fake smile but it quickly turned into a truthful one. “Here is a letter from Archmaester Ebrose apologizing for how long it took to replace the previous Maester at Winterfell and explaining my credentials.” The letter was passed to Ned. “In the name of the Citadel, my apologies.” It was pretty clear why they took so long to send a Maester, they thought House Stark was going to be erased from existence but they were proven wrong…simple apologies would not fix the harm done…

“So you are to be Winterfell’s new Maester…” Ned asked he looked at the letter.

“Indeed My Lord.” The Maester nodded. “I hope to serve as well as my capabilities allow me.”

“Then it’s a pleasure to have you here.” Ned extended his hand and both shook hands smiling. “Welcome to Winterfell.”

Ned turned towards her and Lyanna, confused as to why none of them were being particularly welcome. “Welcome to Winterfell.” Lyanna finally said and Ashara followed suit, she owned this much to the man, she was a lady after all.

“I certainly appreciate the welcoming.” The Maester bowed. “May I be escorted to my quarters and get settled in? The voyage from Oldtown to here was quite long and tiresome even for a young lad like me…”

“Of course, Martyn here will escort you to the Maester’s chambers.” Ned gestured Martyn to approach them. “Martyn see that he gets acquainted with his new home.”

Martyn nodded as he eyed the new Maester of Winterfell. “Come along Maester.”

“Right away.” And so she was left with Ned and Lyanna once more.

“You both were…awfully defensive…” Ned pressed forward.

“He is a stranger.” Lyanna pointed out. “I also did not like Maester Walys much.”

“I mistrust Maesters, that is all,” she told him. “My mother mistrusted them and so do I, especially after the former Maester at Starfall made my father send me away.”

“He is a stranger indeed but deserves to be treated with the courtesy he is due.” Her husband’s said. “At first glance, he seems like a good man and we all wanted a new Maester and quick so it seems hypocritical of us to be ranting this poor man who did nothing wrong.”

“You know nothing Ned Stark.” she scoffed bitterly as she walked away, to check on her son while Ned was left dumbfounded with his sister. She immediately regretted it…she knew Ned was right and she should give the chance to the Maester and not be a prickly bitch…but she couldn’t help herself…

Once the moon brightened the sky, she and Lyanna went to the hot springs of the Godswood as they had agreed before. She missed the baths of the Water Gardens…with Elia and the other girls...she loved those she had with Ned, lewd as they were…she had some lewd baths with women when she was younger but those were not the bathes she craved now…

Ashara craved relaxing baths, simple enjoyment of being in the water with friends…talking about the concerns of everyone…trying to find solutions to one’s problems…talk about dreams…Obviously, she did not expect this first bath with Lyanna to be one of those baths but maybe in the future it would be. “Ned was sad after you left earlier…he wondered if he said something that insulted you…” Lyanna said.

“I overdid it…” Ashara sighed. “He was right…we should give the Maester a chance…and not blame him for the problems other Maesters committed.”

“Yes…we can’t judge a book it’s cover right?”

“Indeed.” Ashara was quick to leave her robes and jump into the water, diving and swimming around until she was forced to catch a breath. She watched Lyanna shying away…and shyer she got when Ashara approached her. “Is something troubling you?”

“I…” Lyanna blushed as she looked at the floor. “I’m not used to…take baths…that’s all…”

“Well…you cannot take a bath by remaining outside of the water…” Ashara japed. “Come on, I shan’t bite you and neither will the water.”

Lyanna took off her robes shyly and stepped into the water. “It’s been a while since I took a bath here…I have forgotten how hot the water is…”

“It’s good for one’s sour muscles,” Ashara said. “Perhaps it can help you recover faster so you can go back to riding.”

“Perhaps…” Lyanna said as she stayed with only her neck and head out of the water. “How do you manage to look so good? You gave birth to Jon a while back and already you look as if you never went into labor…”

“Well…your brother does take a…role in it…” Ashara said shyly…it was awkward speaking of her time with Ned went…the mood was so weird already but it was true…having sex with Ned every night made her burn some weight. She sweated like…well…she didn’t quite know really…

“He is one lucky man…” Lyanna admitted with a smile. “I’m glad about it.”

“And I’m one lucky woman too.” Ashara assured.

“The Gods have blessed you with everything…” Lyanna said as if she seemed jealous.

“Do you feel it so?” Ashara asked worried as it somehow made her remember those girls from her teenage years who were jealous of her and bullied her…she hoped Lyanna was not turning into one of them…it would be horrible. “I did not invite you to join me to make you feel worse with yourself…had I know I would not…”

“No…that is not what I feel…” Lyanna quickly retorted. “I never cared much for beauty or how one’s body looks…and yet I wished I was like you…odd as it sounds…I do not know how to explain it quite right…” Her sister-in-law leaned her head upwards to watch the sky. “I also ask you to not think I hate you because I do not, I appreciate you trying to make me feel less sad with everything…I just think it will take me some time to feel less angry with myself…angry with things I don’t understand…”

“You know me and Ned are here with you for anything you might need and if you really need, you have Benjen and Brandon too.” Ashara assured while pulling Lyanna closer for a hug.

The younger woman flushed heavily as she looked at the sky again. “How do you have them so big…”

Ashara was slightly confused until she glanced the only things that could fit the phrase…her breasts. “Oh…I do not know…they simply grew to this size…they were much bigger when I was pregnant but they are returning to their previous size…do they leave you uncomfortable?”

“A little…” Lyanna admitted blushing heavily.

“I’m sorry…”

“No…don’t apologize…it’s not your fault…I’m not used to spending time with women…or take baths as I said…I’m nervous because of it…” Ashara slowly submerged her body underwater to hide her assets and leave her sister-in-law more comfortable…Sometimes she forgot that banal things in Dorne were seen differently by those north of the Red Mountains. “I wouldn’t mind having more baths with you…but I would also not say no to other ways for us to get to know each other better…You like to ride right?”

“I do!” Ashara avowed. “In truth, I’m waiting for Starlight to be returned to me from Dragonstone so I can ride him as I used to…” Then she remembered a plan she was conceiving which Lyanna could certainly help her with. “By the way…I have been thinking about offering a horse to Ned for his next nameday…he had to leave Brooding in the Vale before we crossed the Bite…”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Lyanna said seemingly less bothered by Ashara’s nakedness. “He will love it I’m sure!”

“I’m glad you approve the idea…perhaps we can be partners in crime for this…”

Lyanna smirked. “Aye…perhaps we can…”

They spent the rest of the time in the water, perfecting their plan…They also talked about some of the things they wanted to see improved in the North and things of their childhoods. It seemed that Lyanna’s uncomfortable feelings dissipated, only when they left the water to clean themselves did the Northerner look away again but as soon as they were dressed, they resumed their conversation as if nothing happened.

They said good night to each other and went to their respective rooms. Ned was reading a book in bed and glanced at her with a smile as soon as she entered. “Ash…did you two enjoyed the bath?”

“We did.” Ashara avowed, holding the fabric of her ropes. “And I’m sorry for my outburst earlier…it was ill done of me…”

“Forget about it.” Her husband dismissed as he called for her to lay next to him. “It was only fair for you to get angry at me…given how many times I got angry with you before.”

“You know…us getting angry with each other and making amends at the end of the day…” she began. “Makes our relationship feel like it got stronger, don’t you agree?”

“I think so too.” Ned nodded. “I still think you should give the Maester a chance to prove himself…”

“I will.” she would indeed, but on her terms…never the Maester’s. “But right now…” she began as she took off her robes again, revealing her naked body to him. “I want to give my cunt a chance to meet your cock…”

“As My Lady commands…” Ned smirked.

“That just sounded stupid did it not?” she laughed as she slapped her forehead. “Gods…what a pair of fools we are at times…”

“No one will know the nonsense we say to each other…I see no problem in it…”

“Yes?” she asked amused as she eyed his thing bulging in the sheets, she moved in closer, took the sheets off, and grabbed it. “Let us see what nonsense you say…”

“Uh…” he moaned as he held her head and gently encouraged what she was doing. “If you keep that up…I might just say Winter is Coming…”

She almost choked, as she took his shaft off her mouth and broke into laughter with him following her right after. “Definitely nonsense…” she whispered between laughs. “Oh Gods…it’s been a while since I laughed this hard…”

“That makes a pair of us…” he admitted.

“I love you Ned…” she said after composing herself. She truly did…he was her special person.

“I love you too, Ash. Now and forever.”

They kissed passionately but soon enough she was laughing again…

Catelyn Tully I

Riverrun, Riverlands, Year 284 AC

Her uncle and her brother-in-law just arrived at Riverrun given that she could see them unhorse from her room. Lysa would certainly be excited, she had grown fond of her husband and they seemed to look nice as a pair so she hoped they would be happy together. But Catelyn was not…

Her father had ruined everything for her…she had been promised to Brandon, the handsome and gallant Brandon and her father broke the betrothal as he thought that Brandon would die…To be fair, she thought the same many times but her hopes never faded and it seemed that by the end of the day, she had not been wrong for Brandon survived his imprisonment and even killed the King and yet…their betrothal did not…

At first, Catelyn did not understand why the Rebels were condemning her father to serve in the Wall but her uncle told her everything…how her father foolishly tried to force Brandon’s younger brother Eddard into setting aside his Dornish wife to marry her…Her father had thus committed a great sin: annulling a marriage for one’s personal gain was an affront to the Gods, the Seven-Pointed Star had it pretty clear and she believed those Old Gods of the Northerners were clear as well.

And Guest Rights had been exchanged too…it was a miracle that her father did not lose his life and something bad happened to the rest of them…that miracle had been her uncle Brynden…he was truly the best uncle she could ask for…Still…part of her hoped that Brandon would reignite the betrothal…he was alive still…

Catelyn waited for a while more and then a knock on the door made wake from her thoughts. “Cat.” Her uncle Brynden called from outside. “May I come in?”

“Yes uncle,” she replied as she watched the door open, revealing her uncle with a smile on his lips. She moved in to embrace him. “It’s good to see you safe and sound.”

“And it’s good to see you as beautiful as ever, my dear Cat.” Her uncle said as he eyed her, she was dressed in a simple light blue gown. “I come with the intention to bring my nephew and nieces to the capital so best get ready.”

That surprised her for she was not expecting to go the capital…she had never been there before either. “Why?”

“You know the mess your father got us in…we were already poorly seen by most our bannermen, now all of them hate us for different reasons, your father’s greatest deed being amongst them.” Her uncle explained and she could not believe that so many people that had been so nice to them, hated them. “My reputation and your sister’s marriage are what’s keeping us where we are now, but that’s not enough. We need more. We need to reestablish our reputation and secure good marriages, hence why I’m taking you and Edmure to the capital.”

“What about…my betrothal to Brandon?” she questioned worriedly.

“I will…try to renegotiate it but…you know what happened to it…” he walked to the window, one could see the waters of the Tumblestone from it…

Catelyn sighed…she had waited so long for her marriage to Brandon, she even studied the Northerner culture and was willing to tolerate their Gods but now…everything seemed ruined… “I understand uncle…”

“Don’t worry Cat.” Her uncle assured as he placed his hand on her shoulder. “I shall arrange a good marriage for you if Brandon Stark refuses. There are plenty of options thanks to the Regency so…I will try my best to find you the best…I’m sorry for what happened…I really am.”

“It was not your fault…” Catelyn assured him. “I shall wait patiently for more news about my impending marriage. In the meantime, I shall get all my belongings ready and help Edmure with his given that Lysa will surely spend time with her husband…” It still sounded weird to speak of Lysa’s husband…she was two years younger than Catelyn and married already…

Her uncle chuckled. “He is a good lad that one…joined me in quite a few charges and did well in all of them…he has the best of the Arryns in him and will get the Eyrie someday.”

“I hope he can give her the solace she needs after the stillbirth…whoever the father of the child was, he is an evil man that should suffer as much as Lysa for what he did to her, leaving her.” Catelyn did not know who the man was and frankly, she did not wish to know, he was an evil person even if most of the blame was her father’s and part of it was Lysa’s.

“Anyway…I’m going to talk with your brother now. He will be under my wing so hopefully, I can turn him into a decent human being for our sakes, he is after all the one who will continue the Tully line.”

“I’m sure you will do a wonderful job uncle.” Her uncle nodded and left, leaving her for her musings for a while until she descended into the Great Hall to see her sister and her husband laughing together and then sharing a kiss…it made Cat blush but she had to soon do more than just kisses…soon she would need to give her body to someone… _Brandon perhaps…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished a day late...I don't think it's too bad...but given that the bulk of the chapter has parts from Scars...
> 
> This Ashara POV had a lot going on, her friends and brother-in-law going away...a Maester arriving...Jon saying his first word and walking his first steps...Ashara and Lyanna awkwardly bonding...Ned the comedian...
> 
> Also introducing Catelyn's POV, I know quite a lot of people don't like her but I like to give less loved characters that aren't purely evil some goodness?
> 
> Anyway, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.


	8. House Words

Lynesse Hightower I

Appleton, Reach, Year 284 AC

Lynesse was quite tired…she had been forced to wake up earlier that day by her half-brothers because they were to be received by Lord and Appleton in their castle along the Roseroad on their way to King’s Landing.

She was the only female of her House allowed to go to the capital, her full sister Alysanne, three years her senior had begged to come as well but father forbade her and so Aly cried angrily all night long. Lynesse tried to comfort her but Aly did not wish to be comforted by the sister who would go to the capital, in her older sister’s eyes Lynesse was to blame for everything…thus they parted ways mad at each other but now that she had been away from her sister from nearly two weeks, Lynesse felt bad and missed her…they had always been close as they were the only daughters of the late Lady Samantha Crane…she wondered if Aly missed her too…

But thinking about other nicer things that did not break her heart, Lynesse was quite excited to live at the Red Keep in King’s Landing for a few years now that the war ended. Hundreds of ladies and knights would be there, bards singing the songs she knew so well, thousands of people cheering…tourneys…it would be just like Oldtown…except smellier if words of her older half-sisters and half-brothers could be trusted and she had no reason not to heed their words.

And her father had grand plans for her…he had told her so before she left…

_“You are to go to King’s Landing, Lynesse.” Her father said while they spoke in his study which was located on the seventh floor of the Hightower. The first ten floors were where the members of House Hightower and servants lived, the next ten floors were destined for food and weapon supplies, the following ten to ancient books, the proceeding ten for the treasury, and the final ten for other things she knew not and to control the beacon of Oldtown._

_Lynesse had never climbed more than twenty floors but many of her siblings reached further top than her. Malora, her weird half-sister, said she climbed to the forty-seventh floor but she did not say what she saw there which made Lynesse, Alysanne, and her other older half-sister, Leyla angry. Malora simply said for them to climb the floors themselves and stop whining._

_“Truly?” Lynesse asked of her father, her heart beating faster for she never left the Reach, and seeing the capital was like a dream to her. The dream of any girl of her age…_

_“Yes.” Her father nodded with a smile. “You will go with Baelor and Garth and stay there with your oldest brother while Garth returns here. I’m considering marrying you to the King or his uncle, the Crown Prince.” The news made her blush and led her hands to her cheeks, marrying a Prince or the King would be like a dream come true. “But do not let it get to your head, none of you are at age to marry yet and things like these take time so for now keep it quiet and try to befriend the Targaryens, it will be the best thing for you to do.”_

_Lynesse’s heart stopped for a second and while her mood began getting depressed she remembered her sisters. “Won’t Aly and Leyla come with me and my brothers? It would be much more fun…”_

_“No your sisters cannot go with you. Leyla is to marry Ser Jon Cupps before you leave, a marriage you shall attend.” Her father explained. “Then she will spend some time in his family’s lands before they return here. Alysanne is in similar condition as she was already betrothed to Lord Arthur Ambrose before the war and she will spend time with him in his lands now that he is back from Storm’s End.”_

_“It saddens me…I would have wished to enjoy some time with them…” Lynesse confessed. “But at least I will able see King’s Landing and everything in it…I wonder if they will arrange a tourney…oh father I’m so excited!”_

_“Lynesse, you are likely my most beautiful daughter and you are bright too…” Her father said but his expression was harsh, not joyful… “But real life outside the Hightower is not a song, in fact, and let me be extra clear with you and do not take it as on offense my daughter, songs are bullshit.” This had been the first time in her eleven years that Lynesse had heard such a prude word come from her father and that surprised her. “The world is much darker than what you think, than what almost everyone thinks…the Faith…it keeps things from us all…and we suffer for it…but the Targaryens made us a great favor by taking them away from here and reducing them to lackwits…we should be thankful for that…yes…our House is slowly walking back to the path it was meant…but there are those who…”_

_“Father…I do not understand what you are saying…what do you mean about the Faith keeping things from us?” Lynesse said slightly shaken, she had never seen her father like this and it scared her…_

_He smiled. “I’m sorry Lynesse, my darling.” he gently extended his hand to her cheek and caressed it. “I’m forty years your senior…frankly I should not even have more sons…Humfrey was the last one I tell you that much…your step-mother is younger than Baelor…she likes it enough…but it was a needed marriage...” Her father stood up from his desk and made way to one of the windows before he called her to join him. She did as she was told and once she was near him, he wrapped an arm around her. “You are bright but too young…these things that torment your father are too much for you to understand…but one day, once you come of age, I will tell you and then you will understand. No Hightower will be left in ignorance while I live.” Her father messed with her hair a bit and she found it both annoying and endearing. “Frankly…I did not plan for these turn of events but it must be done…”_

_“I will do my best father to please you father.” Lynesse avowed._

_“I know you will.” Her father patted her back. “What are our words?”_

_“We Light The Way.”_

Annoyed by how boring the conversations with Lord and Lady Appleton were being, after all, they were an old couple, she looked at her half-brothers to see how they were faring, while of course keeping the composure her Septa had groomed her to…Garth seemed bored too but Baelor was the perfect listener as always…Baelor was perfect in everything really…Lynesse hoped the Targaryens or whoever she married would be like him…

On the other hand…she wondered if they knew those things that tormented father…they were twice her age, men grown and smart…certainly they knew but…she would not ask them a thing. Father would the one telling her those things he said he would, not her half-brothers.

“My Lord Appleton, and My Lady Appleton,” Baelor called with his bright smile from which he was known for. “We thank you for the wonderful hospitality, truly we do but alas the road to King’s Landing is still long and I’m sure Lord Tyrell would agree with me that the time is not on our hands if we are to do what is expect of us which is to serve the realm in the best of our abilities…”

Lord Tyrell was caught off guard by the looks of it but quickly rose from his seat. “I’m afraid Ser Baelor is right.” he proclaimed with a puffed chest. “We appreciate such a wonderful welcome but indeed, responsibilities higher than us await us.”

Lord Appleton and his wife rose from their seats. “Our humble castle will always be open to every Tyrell and Hightower who passes by. We hope to receive you soon.”

“And we shall come again if it pleases you, My Lord and Lady.” Lord Tyrell assured with a bright smile. “Thank you.”

“Thank you.” All visitors said and more pleasantries were exchanged before they left the castle.

Lynesse was escorted by her oldest half-brother to her wheelhouse, a parting present from her father. It wasn’t the biggest wheelhouse, the one which carried all the Hightower sisters was far larger than it but was also slower than this one. This one was hers alone which made her feel special. “Your manners are very refined Lynesse,” Baelor told her with his beautiful smile. “Father would be proud if he saw you.”

The compliment made her flush. “I only did what Septa Malory told me…I miss her already…” Lynesse confessed.

“Perhaps we can have Garth send for her once he leaves us in King’s Landing…” Baelor proposed as he helped get inside the wheelhouse. “Or maybe the Queen or Princess Elia will take you under their wing and arrange for the rest of your education. We will have to see.”

“Are you excited to meet them as much as I do?” Lynesse inquired curiously.

“I have met Princess Elia once…” he said as he flushed, which was something rare. “Let us say I did something…I should have not…and forever will she remember me for the worst reasons…”

“What did you do Baelor?”

“I would rather not talk about it…” Her brother murmured.

“Come on tell me!” Lynesse pleaded.

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No, Lynesse, it’s something I wish to bury for it leaves me embarrassed…do not bring it again please…have mercy on my poor soul…”

“Ok…” Lynesse said sadly as she took a seat in the wheelhouse and her brother kissed her cheek before closing the door and telling the charioteer he could proceed. She was so very curious about Baelor’s misdeed but more curious she was of the capital…would she be well received? Would everything be a big disappointment as father seemed to think? Only time would tell by the looks of it…

Alester Florent I

Somewhere By The Roseroad, Reach, Year 284 AC

They were making a good pace to the capital. Alester was more than convinced that this was the best opportunity that his House had to overthrow the Tyrells from their Paramountship but there was still plenty of work to be done before the much-awaited day arrived and no mistake could be committed or it could mean the end of their line…

In his party came his son Alekyne, his brothers Colin and Axell, and his unwed nieces Selyse and Delena came further back on a simple yet neatly decorated wheelhouse, all per their statute. All in accordance with his plans…

When the Dornishwoman chose Mace fucking Tyrell for Regent, Alester had been angry but he understood it but when he failed to be elected Advisor, thanks to the Fool of Highgarden’s veto he got angrier. That up jumped fuck was dumb as a door but even without his mother around he messed Alester’s plans...

Baelor Brightsmile was chosen instead and while it was not as awful as it could have been with someone else, as the Hightowers were currently allied with House Florent, thanks to his daughter Rhea, they were also allied with the Tyrells as the Fool of Highgarden was married to one of Leyton’s daughters not to mention that they had a strong claim on the entire Reach and they were powerful and rich to enforce it.

This meant that the only viable solution and the easiest was to get the Crown against the Tyrells and favoring the Florents over the Hightowers. It was certainly possible, House Tyrell and Tully rose to prominence thanks to the Targaryens so it was more than possible for House Florent to follow them. Hence why he came up with three plans to make this happen:

The first, appeal to the pity of the Queen and Princess by using Selyse’s unattractiveness, which led to the men scorning her, as a way to get her into their inner circles which would, in turn, grant him with important knowledge and likely resolve the problem of arranging his niece’s marriage.

The second, try to make Delena spend time with the Babe King and Child Prince in hopes to seduce one of them when they got older. Delena got the best of House Rowan in her, she was very comely and outgoing so Alester doubted she would have too much difficulty in her task, especially when the lads were to get all lusty with their coming of age.

Third, use his unwed son and brother to hopefully seduce the Queen and the Princess. Both were widows and still of an age to have children and no doubt in need of support given their fragile position which a marriage could provide. Now he was not overly ambitious, he could only hope for one marriage so the Queen was the preferable choice since she had a claim to the throne.

This would likely be the most difficult task given that Axell was a pervert who thought women were toys and broodmares and given the rumors…or rather facts about the Queen being raped by the Mad King it would not work well…furthermore, he also heard some rumors about his own son Alekyne’s sexual preferences which could either be a blessing or a curse in this circumstance.

He still had Selyse’s brothers as alternatives but they were young lads still and these women were experienced…well…if things got rough with his current plans, he could try them later some older women prefer younger lads…For now he would have to do with a pervert and a potential pillow biter…

What was important was to get into the Targaryen inner circles, it was crucial. He knew very well the competition would be ferocious, half the Houses in the Reach would try their luck at getting their holds on the King’s love and support, and then there was the rest of the realm but it had to be House Florent before anyone else.

“Think we will beat the Tyrells to King’s Landing?” His brother Colin asked.

“Likely if they stop for a siege along the way…” Axell said and everyone laughed, including Alester despite not wanting to and despite knowing the strategy had been a genius move despite the absurd of it. But it did not come from the fool’s head, the fool would have stormed the castle in a week, no, that was all his mother, the Queen of Thorns’ doing. She was a true thorn in Alester’s foot.

“It matters not when they arrive, they will arrive because Mace Tyrell is Lord Regent now and Baelor Brightsmile is an Advisor.” Alester said.

“Should have been you, brother.” Axell pressed forward and Colin nodded in agreement.

“No, I get why the Dornishwoman chose the Fool of Highgarden, I’m not angry about that, I’m angry that I failed to become Advisor, for more insignificant the position might be, because of the fool himself.” Alester proclaimed bitterly. “But it doesn’t matter for now…you two know what must be done right?”

“Aye, seduce the Queen or the Dornishwoman,” Axell said with a smirk. “Shouldn’t be too hard…I was fancying myself getting some Dornishwoman or Valyrian cunt for a long time.”

Alester slapped his brother harshly after the prude nonsense he spat out, making him look at him in disbelief. “Axell, you are my brother but your behavior towards women insults me. I dislike the way you treat the servants and the whores, peasants or not, they are still people and we are knights at the end of the day. I take my vows seriously and if you ruin these plans for me because of your fucking lust or your loudmouth, I’m going to make sure you suffer the proper punishment, brother, or not, I’m done receiving complaints because of you, let this enter your head once and for all.”

Axell said nothing else and commanded his Destrier forward, he was sulking now, but Alester meant his words and he also knew that he had to show that his House was a proper replacement for the Tyrells not some rapists or perverts. “You are lucky I do not hear the same things I hear from him coming from you, Colin. Your wife must keep you well entertained and that is good, a man must respect his wife. But let the same warning enter your head as well, in case you decide to deviate yourself from her embrace and copy our younger brother’s behavior.”

“Do not worry Alester…” Colin assured. “I love Emma well enough…and if I deviate myself, you can rest assure that you will hear no complaints about me abusing women.”

“That is good to hear brother of mine.” Alester acknowledged as he noticed his son trying to match their pace. He had been entertaining his cousins for the past fifteen minutes.

“Did something happen while I was away?” he questioned. “Where is uncle Axell?”

“Up ahead, thinking about his actions I hope,” Alester said. “Or thinking about how to best conduct the plans I conceived. Do you know your job, son?”

“Yes, father.”

“Good.” The Lord of Brightwater Keep was starting to think he should have chosen his nephews by Ryam instead of his son and brother but now it was too late, he still believed in his nieces enough to feel comfortable. _Foxes Are Clever…_ his House’s words needed to be proven true, even if he was the only one who fit the description… “That is a start to our House’s rise.”

Rhaella Targaryen I

Red Keep, King’s Landing, Crownlands, Year 284 AC

Rhaella was sweating so much…the hot summer climate was leaving her so uncomfortable given that she was heavily pregnant. Elia had been more than right…she would need the quietness of Dragonstone and soon…the Regency was yet to begin but she was so stressed already…it seemed it was taking too long to begin and it was leaving her very anxious…

“My Queen.” A servant called from outside her room. “Lord Brandon Stark has arrived and he requested an audience with both My Queen and Princess Elia.” It was expected of her and Elia to receive the man when he arrived but none of them was warned of his arrival with enough time to receive him properly…she hoped he would not take it as a slight…House Stark had been slighted so much these past two years that Rhaella knew not what to use to placate them further…

“Could you please call one of my ladies-in-waiting?” Rhaella begged, she needed help to get up and get rid of her sweat. Perhaps change gowns…the one she was wearing was soaked…

“Of course.” The servant replied as he left.

She waited for five minutes or so before Nysah entered her room. “My Queen, my apologies I was with Rhaenys and…”

“You do not need to give me explanations darling.” Rhaella smiled. “But I would love a helping hand here and perhaps a fresh and clean dress too...”

“Certainly.” Nysah strolled to Rhaella’s side, picked her arm, and while Rhaella made a tiresome effort, she pulled her from the chair. “Where is My Queen to go afterward?” The Dornishwoman questioned as she opened the wardrobe. “Will a purple gown do?”

“Meet Brandon Stark by the looks of it,” Rhaella explained. “He came unnoticed and wishes for a meeting with me and Elia…” she then inspected the dress her lady had in hands. “Yes, purple will do.”

“I do wonder what he wants…” Nysah said worriedly as she placed the gown in a chair and helped Rhaella take her sweaty red one.

“Me too, darling…Me too…” Rhaella said uncomfortably as Jasline ran a wet fabric around her body to clean her. “Gods it’s so hot…”

“And the huge belly does not help much, does it?”

“No…” Rhaella sighed.

Jasline cleaned her well, used some Lyseni perfume, and helped her dress the purple gown, she felt much better and fresh. “Shall we go then?” Nysah asked when all was done.

“Yes, let us not make the man wait…I do not have a head to hear complains today…” Rhaella admitted tiredly. “How are the children?”

Nysah briefed her of her granddaughter’s latest exploits, she had begun drawing and apparently was quite good at it…Rhaella was certainly excited to see her Rhaenys’s future drawings. Once they exited Maegor’s Holdfast they found Elia with Aegon at hand, being followed by Ser Jaime and a few servants with fans to get rid of the hotness.

Ser Barristan had recovered from his injuries and had begun guarding the children while Ser Jaime guarded both Rhaella and Elia alternatively, now it seemed he was to guard them both and also his King. They would need more Kingsguards to reduce the burden of the two of them…two had died at the Trident, one was returning from Starfall according to Ser Arron Dayne’s letter and two others were missing still… “My Queen how are you feeling?” Elia asked while she gestured for her son to stop loafing around in her hold.

“Tired but now clean of troublesome sweat,” Rhaella replied sighing. “This temperature does not suit me I’m afraid…”

“Neither does the stench, My Queen…” Ser Jaime added. “It gets unbearable with the heat and dry ambience…”

“I shall not dismiss you in that regard, Ser Jaime…” Rhaella smiled a little as Ser Jaime was not wrong, King’s Landing’s awful smell was always unbearable but in the heat without any wind to disperse the smell, it was horrible.

“So Brandon Stark is back…” Elia pressed forward. “I do wonder why he wants to meet us so suddenly…”

“There ought to be a reason behind and if we wait here, we will never find out.” Rhaella gestured for them to walk.

“Yes.” Elia moved in to, entangle her arm in Rhaella’s right one. “Let us see what he wishes and satiate our curiosity.”

They found the Throne Room with some twenty Gold Cloaks standing by or patrolling it in and out as instructed by Ser Manly Stokeworth. By the Iron Throne was Lord Arryn holding a conversation with Grand Maester Pycelle and Ser Jacaerys, Lord Stannis who had returned a couple of days ago stood tall, unmoving and with arms crossed looking uncomfortably at everything and Lord Varys smiled as he rubbed his hands with powder. Besides Lord Stannis, only Ser Jacaerys had returned home after the Counselors were chosen but since Driftmark was so close to King’s Landing he had returned more than a week ago after seeing his wife and son.

Brandon Stark was in front of them and by his side, Rhaella was surprised to see the two Kingsguard knights that were missing…Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur. Rhaella looked to Elia and her daughter-in-law and she did not seem so surprised…the only conclusion out of this was that they were at Winterfell...

Lord Brandon bowed to them. “My King…My Queen and My Princess.”

“Lord Brandon.” They acknowledged in unison while little Aegon did not understand anything of what was happening given his very tender age.

“I have returned from seeing my family at Winterfell and I’m pleased to say my sister was returned safely by these two knights but she is still very much traumatized by the war and what she has been through…” The Northerner explained. “My trip companions have something to say to you all...”

When Rhaella’s gaze befell on the two knights they both dropped to their knees, their gazes on the floor. “My King, My Queen, My Princess.” Ser Arthur began his gaze still fixed on the red carpet floor. “We have failed to be here when we were needed the most, we failed to prevent…a grave mistake from happening…we failed the father but we do not wish to fail the son. We offer our swords to His Grace, King Aegon the Sixth, or our necks instead. Whatever one is needed we give willingly.”

What to do with this? These were two of the finest knights around…While they had been away from the action they were still knights of the Kingsguard and dismissing them would leave a precedent that could very likely cause problems in the future. She had reasons as to not want them, as like the others they did not protect her but their vows were not made with a rapist King into consideration…she couldn’t in her right mind dismiss them and if she did, she would need to the same with Ser Barristan and Ser Gerold…

“My Lord Stark…you mentioned that your sister was returned to Winterfell…what exactly happened to her?” Lord Stannis asked. “Which version is true? My brother’s or the Crown’s? I would very much like to know what my brother died for at the end of the day.”

Rhaella looked to the floor in shame…she knew very well what happened…she somewhat understood Rhaegar’s actions and concerns but his actions were still wrong, more than wrong. “I would say it was a combination of both versions really…” The young Northerner replied. “There was a big mistake committed after my sister was saved from an unfair trial no doubt…my sister was not in herself and while she…tried to prevent it…her words were not heeded…”

There was silence…and confusion amongst those present…Lord Brandon saying it was a combination of both was likely the best explanation really… _Oh Rhaegar my dear boy…why did you do it? I know you meant well but still…_

Rhaella stepped forward, getting the attention she sought. “Thank you very much for providing us with…the truth…Lord Brandon…” she began grimly. “Now, returning to these two fine knights here…given that nominating a Kingsguard knight is a competence of the King and given that King Aegon is still a child, that competence falls upon the Regency. However, both of you Sers were appointed by my late brother-husband so technically the Regency only has to approve your return to functions or not, so I shall delegate that to the first meeting.” she turned to the members of the Councils present in the room. “Is anyone against this decision of mine?”

No one said no, so her decision passed…and Lord Stannis moved forward... “I have nothing against My Queen’s decision and nothing personal against the knights in question for their deeds are well known. But I would like to know…what were they doing when my late brother’s betrothed was being…raped…”

“We never thought he would do it…” Ser Oswell said. “He caught off-guard, but he only did it once, we swear it by all Gods. Once we got the opportunity we took her back home in hopes of…”

“Ending the war…” Ser Arthur completed.

“Then it’s clear to me that something is wrong with vows of Kingsguard.” Lord Stannis continued. “There have been far too many transgressions against the integrity of women in this Kingdom. Given that this competence befalls on me as Master of Laws I shall work on it diligently. As for the two Kingsguard knights in question, I believe they are neither innocent nor guilty given the evidence given and therefore I request they await the verdict of the Councils without wearing their white coats. They did after all, willing or forced, abandon their vows to their King, and must be punished for it.”

Rhaella was quite surprised with her cousin’s speech…and his intended punishment…it was not too harsh but… “Very well, My Lord.” Ser Arthur proclaimed as he took the white cloak off while still in his knees. A surprised Ser Oswell did the same afterward. “I think of it as just punishment.”

“My Queen, My Princess…” Ser Jaime called the attention to him. “Since my sworn brothers are forbidden from wearing the white until the first meeting, I shall do the same.”

“You do not have to do this Ser Jaime.” Rhaella pointed out worriedly.

“It’s my decision, My Queen.” The Lannister knight took off his cloak as well and nodded to everyone.

“Very well then…” she said worriedly. She had not expected this outcome…perhaps she should have risked a little more and accepted them…but at the same time…she was glad she did not…

“Lord Brandon,” Elia called as she stepped forward. “A room shall be arranged for you in accordance to your needs just as it was arranged for all the members of the Councils.”

“If My Princess says so…I just hope it’s not the Black Cells again…I have grown fond of the sun again.” The Stark japed. “Yet this weather…”

“I assure you it’s not the Black Cells and I also assure you it will be a fresh room,” Elia said as she turned towards the knights of the Kingsguard. “Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, you shall be accommodated in your cells until your fate is decided.”

“Of course, My Princess.” They nodded but Rhaella noticed the looks exchanged by both her daughter-in-law and her compatriot, the Sword of the Morning.

“Anything else you wished to speak about My Lord Stark?” Rhaella inquired.

“Hum…not really…I merely wanted to show I’m ready to serve as Lord Regent and show these two knights.” The Stark said a bit ashamed given his unpolished gestures. “My apologies for troubling you all in this…hot day…”

“Well, if there is nothing else…” Lord Arryn picked the word. “The King’s Councils or rather what is here of them are dismissed.”

Everyone nodded and began exiting the Throne Room. Rhaella noticed Lord Arryn calling for Brandon Stark for a word, no doubt to give him some tips for the lad needed them and while Rhaella was a bit annoyed that she was forced to come to the Throne Room in her condition, she could not be angry with the Stark.

Queen, Princess, and little King were escorted back by Ser Jaime, now without a white cloak, to Maegor’s Holdfast. While they walked, and because Rhaella was both curious and with a need to distract herself from the huge bulge in her stomach… “So what do you make of those two runaways?”

“Well…I already knew they had been at Winterfell thanks to Ashara…” Elia confessed but Rhaella had already figured that much. “I knew they would return and somehow I wanted to reintroduce them on their posts as they are not bad men and I kind of cursed inside with Brandon Stark’s plan but after the initial outburst in my head, I ended up thanking the man for pushing this openly instead of privately for he saved us from mistrust of many counselors like Lord Stannis.” _Similar minds thought alike…_

Rhaella leaned closer to Elia so what she was to ask next did not reach Ser Jaime’s ears. The man was a good man and her best friend’s son but she still held some reserves on him. “What about those looks you exchanged with Ser Arthur?”

“We are good friends that is all,” Elia said. “We know each other for a very long time and he must think he is to blame for everything that happened…I know him well enough to know that.”

“There isn’t anything else there?” Rhaella asked with raised eyebrows. “I held those looks once when I was younger and innocent…”

“I held feelings for him when we were younger and he held them for me as well…” Elia confessed to her in a whisper. “But now the times are different…”

“Yes…times are indeed different…” This made her remember Bonifer…they had moved on with their lives but she did wonder how he was now…would she ever see him again? She hoped so…nothing romantic could come out of this given the years passed but she would indeed love to see him again…some day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for failing yet another week...so this Chapter comes a day earlier that it's supposed.
> 
> I'm not sure if you guys think the pace and flow is going to slow...I'm trying to introduce some players and their plans so it takes some time to do that. Personally I don't think it's going that slow but...
> 
> Speaking of which what do you guys make of the two new POVs from the Reach? I still have a bunch of new ones to introduce as the amount will be similar to Part 1. What do you guys make of their plans? They are all pretty much the same to be honest but the sheer amount of young ladies roaming around the little King and Prince...at least Rhaenys will not be without companions...
> 
> But my biggest concern is Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell's arrival and their punishment together with Brandon's explanation...is this fitting? I admit I'm a bit unsure about the way it came out, I wanted to leave mysterious as it is in the books to the characters because the readers already know what happened. So thoughts on that would be much welcome. I may change that part a bit before next week's Chapter if I see it fit.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.


	9. Solidarity

Lyanna Stark I

Winterfell, North, Year 284 AC

Lyanna was laying down on her bed, covered in sheets awaiting for her brother and Ashara to end their night of pleasure…Truth be told they chose a weird hour for coupling…it was neither too early to have lots of servants around but neither was it too late to bother people trying to sleep with their noise…it was an in-between hour…

She wondered if she married Robert would their nights be like this? He certainly had the lust for it given that he laid with whores and servants and also had that bastard daughter of his in the Vale if not more scattered around…Lyanna reached for her silver pendant and looked at it…the silver wolf with emerald eyes… _I’m sorry Robert…_

The moaning ended and after waiting a bit more, she was sure the pair of lovers finished so now she was free to sleep. Luckily for her, they never exceeded half an hour and their usual was just a quarter of an hour at most so it wasn’t like they were preventing her from sleeping but she always seemed to use this time to think about life…wondering what the mysteries she had to solve could be…She fell asleep a couple of minutes later after failing to come up with any new possibility then the failed ones she already had…

And then a weird dream came…

A fish was waiting by a river shore but it seemed what it was waiting for did not come…there was a wolf…circled by two lions who stood equally from the wolf, they roared and the scene changed to a bunch of lions encircling another as if they were judging it…the lion in the middle crawled and two others roared around it…giant squids pulled trees from the shores…in a cave, a dragon watched as an egg hatched and a little dragon came of it…a bunch of men encircled a candle…their words which she could not decipher frightened her…they were vile even if she did not understand them…like those men…suddenly they all looked as if they were seeing her in her dream and she woke up…screaming…sweating…panting…frightened…

“What was this?” she murmured worriedly, as she cleaned the sweat from her face. Lyanna looked at her window and noticed it had dawned already. She stood up, searched for one of her gowns, undressed her nightgown, got dressed in a grey dress, brushed her long hair, and exited to the Great Hall to get something to eat. As expected, the lovely pair was not present yet, courtesy of their loving nights…she smiled and wondered how long would it take for little Jon to have a sibling…He could have had one now if her baby lived… _her child…_

“Good morning!” Ashara’s voice and bright smile made sure that Lyanna did not weep tears that morning and she was of course thankful for that. Her sister-in-law was wearing a blue gown in the Northern fashion, her hair loose around her waist…Kisses in the cheeks were exchanged with Ashara and Lyanna also kissed her nephew in the forehead and cupped his cheek.

Next, it was Ned’s turn, her brother embraced her as if he knew something had happened with her… “Is everything alright?” he asked.

Lyanna wanted to say yes but her mother’s words about her needing her brothers’ help echoed in her head. “I had a weird dream…”

“Yes? What was it about?” Ashara asked as she sat down and began preparing her loved toasts.

“I don’t know…there were fishes, rivers, wolves, dragons, squids, lions, a bunch of lions to exact, and then some evil-looking people around candlelight who looked at me…I was scared of them…”

Both Ashara and Ned looked pensive, glancing at each other with worried expressions. “Might there be some hidden meaning in them? Like a message of sorts?” The Dornishwoman proposed.

“If so, what can it be?” Lyanna asked.

“A whole lot of things…it can be anything really…” Ashara said. “We do not know the nature of those dreams…are they allegories? Are they prophetic? Are they just a bunch of nonsense? And if they are prophetic…are they something that is happening now, later this day, in two days? A year? And is it something that is to happen to you or someone else?”

Clearly, Ashara had it all well thought…they didn’t know anything about those dreams…but one thing she knew… “This one is nothing like my previous dream with the crow or with my mother. I’m sure of it.”

“Fair enough…” Ashara avowed. “Nothing talked with you so…yes…you are more than right…” Yes! No one talked with her in this dream so she wasn’t wrong as Ashara just said. “Still…it doesn’t really give us any clues…” All three of them sighed... “Anyway…I was hoping we could all go to Winter Town…I want to make some drawings and plans of the town…”

“I’m deeply sorry Ash but I have some documents that need sighing and pleads to answer…” Ned said sadly. “I also need to send a message to Jon Umber to see if he is willing to come here so we can discuss somethings and hopefully mend our relations…”

“Like you are going to do with the Glovers?” Lyanna asked.

“Aye.” Ned nodded as he looked at his wife with a sad look.

“Do not be so sad my love, I understand,” Ashara assured as she cupped her brother’s cheek. “Lyanna and I can do it ourselves, it will be a good way to spend some time together, that is if she doesn’t have plans of her own already…”

She had none…she was still following her brothers’ advice of waiting a while longer for her back and womb to fully recover so she could ride horses with no hesitation. Lyanna and Ashara had already sent a raven to Willam asking for the best horses for them to buy, one for her and one for Ned, for his nameday. She had no doubt they would be receiving the best ones, after all, Willam was a great friend of the family and Brandon’s best friend too and he would surely join their scheming. “I have no plans and I will gladly go with you, it’s been a while since I walked in Winter Town.”

“Wonderful,” Ashara said. “We cannot stay all our time in the castle, we might go mad at some point.”

“No opposition from me in that regard.” Lyanna nodded smiling.

“Take some guards with you,” Ned commanded. “You never know what can happen…”

“We both know how to defend ourselves, Lyanna is good jouster and I’m good with daggers.” Ashara proclaimed. This was something which caught Lyanna by surprise…she did not know that Ashara could use daggers…

“I know but it never hurts to go that extra mile…” And Ned knew about that?

“You use daggers?” Lyanna asked her sister-in-law beaming with the prospect of having someone else enjoyed some of the things she did.

Ashara smiled. “How about I tell you everything about while we go around the town?”

“I would very much like that Ashara.”

Ashara Dayne II

Winter Town, North, Year 284 AC

Ashara and Lyanna had walked through the dirty and muddy streets of Winter Town, inspecting every building and every house from the outside to aid her in her drawings and maps. There were more houses than people by now as it was spring and the town’s inhabitants left to make revenue by working in the land as most of the peasants did.

The houses were built of low quality stone and wood and they were small, big enough for just one family and that was it. They could be improved a little and likely some of them would need to be demolished at some point to make way for the new streets…

At the moment both ladies of Winterfell were seated on a bench in the cobbled main square of the town, four guards, two in each side, guarded them as they drew maps of the town and talked of what they could do to improve everything or just random topics. They were no city planners, those had been called for, but they had the right, as Ladies of Winterfell, to make their own plans.

From where they were seated, they could see and smell the merchant stalls selling mostly food and pottery, nothing exotic like some of the products you could find in King’s Landing or Dorne but if everything went according to her plans, everything was to change for the better. All the houses would be occupied and more would be built if need be. The streets would be paved and modern so that people would not ruin their clothes in the mud or stumble upon each other. This was especially important considering that the smallfolk struggled to get their share of clothes and a serious injury usually meant no revenue for a family and this would help them no doubt. The numerous greenhouses would assure that everyone was fed and had a place to work even in winter.

Perhaps the town could grow into a city someday…no one could know but Ashara would be happy by just keeping the population of winter years all seasons long and creating some economic dynamism there. Perhaps some orphans could be brought from Sunshine Orphanage to settle the area…that would be good but the religion could be a problem…she would need to put some more thoughts into it…talk with Ned and Lyanna and perhaps Brandon and Benjen too.

“We can open a street here and another one there so that a total of ten streets exit from the main square like so.” Ashara finished her improved town map. “This should in theory give a lot of space for further improvements will also keep everything properly organized like a modern city on the other side of the Narrow Sea.”

“I agree, the town square and the path to Winterfell and the Kingsroad should be the center of the town as they are the most important parts of it already.” Lyanna nodded. Ashara was still wondering what her sister-in-law’s dream meant. Somehow she felt it was a prophetic dream of sorts but she did not know its true nature yet so she did not wish to throw anything out yet.

“Smashing!” Ashara said and Lyanna giggled. “What is the matter?”

“Is smashing a Dornish expression?” The Northerner asked with a raised eyebrow and smile on her lips.

“I do not know…I just say it sometimes…” Ashara confessed. “I heard it when I was younger…and found fancy in it…”

“Smashing then.” Both chuckled and when Ashara composed herself, she found a peculiar sight that immediately caught her attention. At the entrance of the Cold Leg…which by the looks of it, was a brothel as a red-colored lantern hung on the ceiling of the entrance despite not being lit yet, a pretty red-haired girl was cleaning the stairs that led to the entrance door with an old broom. Once the girl in question finished her service, she took notice of Ashara’s gaze and spared a smile before entering the brothel.

The curiosity seemed to be taking the best of Ashara… “That is the brothel correct?” she asked Lyanna whose glance befell on the Cold Leg.

“Aye.” The Northerner nodded. “That is the Cold Leg, Brandon’s former favorite place.”

“A girl was cleaning the stairs just now…” Ashara explained. “Do they put girls at sale here?” The mere thought of such vile thing made her sick but she knew that putting little girls at sale was not uncommon, especially in the Free Cities and beyond.

“I have been inside a…few times and never saw a child selling herself…” Lyanna said. “None of the whores were bad folk to try that so I seriously doubt it.”

“Let us visit it then and check it up,” Ashara said as she enrolled her maps and stood up. “Just because they are whores does not mean we should not care for them.”

Her sister-in-law stood up and rolled up her maps. “Well…you are right…”

“Besides…you have been there before have you not?” Ashara inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes…I learned the womanly things there…” Lyanna confessed shyly.

“Didn’t…” Ashara was going to say Septa but quickly slapped her forehead internally. “Never mind…”

“There were things a girl could not ask her father…” The Northerner said shyly. “Luckily everyone there did no say a word about my visits and did not get angry when I did not buy their conventional services…they were pretty cool about it all and told me about the coupling and pregnancies and all that…”

“They seem like good folk indeed,” Ashara concluded as they stood by the entrance and entered. If they explained all that to Lyanna they could not be the monsters that her mind was trying to make. “Alright, let us enter.”

Inside she found a simple yet spacious room neatly arranged, everything was properly lit with just enough light to set the mood… A woman quickly strode towards Ashara and Lyanna and by the looks of it, she did not see who entered at all… “Hello honey, welc…Oh Gods…”

“Hello there,” Ashara said chuckling. The woman was brown-haired and eyed with lots of freckles around her face, shoulders, and cleavage which was almost at display, she seemed slightly older than Ashara but not by a large margin.

The brown-haired woman looked to the floor embarrassed before she had a weird realization, as if she had seen something, and looked straight at Lyanna. A big smile and a big hug followed. “Milady Lyanna is so good to see ya again! We heard ya were safe and sound but it’s good to see that you are.”

“It’s good to see you too Melanie, it has been quite some time has it not?” Lyanna said with a smile of her own. They knew each other indeed…

“A few years indeed…none of ya Starks visited after Eli’s death…” _Who was Eli?_

“She was dear to us all…especially to Brandon…” _Interesting…_ “I should have come more times but I already knew what I need to know about being a woman and...” Lyanna said with a sad expression. “She did not deserve to die…”

“Eli was a very good friend to everyone here...she was kind to us all, always willing to help...she died at twenty and two of age...Ros inherited all of her kindness though…”

“Who is Ros?” Lyanna asked confused. “Is she the baby Eli carried?”

“Aye, Milady.” Melanie nodded. “She’s our darling…We have been raising ourselves the best of our abilities…we all have been saving some money for a dowry so that she doesn’t need to live our lives but…”

“But what?” Ashara pressured a little bit too much given Melanie’s reaction. She also noticed colorful eyes up the stairs to her right…more women…

“Milady is…the new Lady Stark they speak about?” The brown-haired woman asked shyly. “None of ya are here to…close the brothel…are ya?”

“I’m not closing someone’s livelihood, you have nothing to worry about from my part.” Ashara assured with a smile. Nothing better than nice words that expressed the truth to gain trust, especially when Melanie was so frightened.

Melanie smiled a bright smile. “Thank you milady, I’m glad milady won’t close it…” If this brothel was to close than many women would be penniless and she would never do such a thing to someone. These thoughts made her come up with a possible follow up to Melanie’s but…

“How well did the Cold Leg withstand the previous winter?” Ashara questioned curiously. “Did you all have trouble with food or something similar?”

“We…” At this Melanie hesitated a little…she did not wish to answer…she was likely ashamed of it and likely still overwhelmed by their presence. Ashara noticed the girl from before going around cleaning the floor by the windows but occasionally glancing them too.

“Do not be shy, I do not bite even if I’m a wolf now...” The jape seemed to have a positive effect because the woman smiled when she turned to face Ashara once again.

“We did spend some days without eating…” The woman confessed. “We did have a sizable business but the food…”

That broke Ashara’s heart…to think that these nice women starved under her watch was truly making her sad. “I did my very best to conserve it as much as I could and make it last the hard years…” Ashara explained sighing. “But the war took its toll and we had to send supplies to feed the army…I’m sorry…”

Her apologies seemed to surprise Melanie and the colorful eyes upstairs. A smile by the freckled woman followed. “The worst has gone milady, we all here and well and we all know that keeping everyone fed is hard…it was our fault too for not keeping our reserves under control either…we thought that winter would not last as long as it did…so we were careless…”

“I tell you what my friend, whenever you girls have a problem, you go to Winterfell and ask for me or Lyanna and we shall do our best to help you girls out.” It was in Ashara’s being to help everyone she met and with these women, it was not different. Yet she could receive something from them as well, something very important, information. A brothel was one of the best places one could get information from. Ashara had learned a variety of interesting things from Chataya, who was a good friend of hers at King’s Landing and helped Ashara many times. She missed her Summerislander friend and her wit often…

“Truly milady?” The woman asked beaming, the prospect seemed to be of her liking.

“Of course, my dear friend!” Lyanna joined in. “You all helped me before and now it’s time to help you all too. It’s the least I can do and I know Ashara here loves to help people feel better.”

“And there is no reason to lie is there?” Ashara questioned. “We live in a world of men and we must stand together to survive.” This was all true, there were few good men in the world...and few good women as well...humans were mostly bad and selfish by nature.

“Aye.” Melanie nodded. “Thank you both, we will be greatly in debt.”

“There is no debt here, only women staying united.” Ashara insisted, fully erasing the last tensions between them. “By the way, I was quite surprised a while ago by someone I saw and prompted me and Lyanna to enter…” Ashara began after seeing that she had the full trust of the woman before her. “Who is that red-haired girl that was cleaning the stairs and now cleans by the windows?”

“That’s Ros milady.” So that pretty thing was Ros…the mysterious Eli’s daughter…it made sense given all the information provided by Melanie earlier…but it also meant that Eli was dead for quite a long time…the girl was about Allyria’s age… “She likes to clean everything so that we do not need to do it ourselves.”

“So that’s Eli’s daughter?” Lyanna inquired surprised. “Was it that long ago?”

“She grows quickly by the day…” Melanie said proudly.

“And what else can you tell us about Ros?” For some reason Ashara wanted to know more about the girl…something inside was telling her to do just that and so she did.

“Oh Ros is a very smart girl, she learned how to read, write, and count by herself!” Melanie said, surprising both Stark ladies. “Few of us know these things, I for one can’t read or write but I can count the pennies...”

“And how old is Ros exactly?” Ashara asked curiously.

“She is six, milady.”

“Six and she learned all that by herself?” Lyanna interjected surprised, Ashara was surprised too…this meant the girl had an above-average intellect…perhaps she was a bright mind…Such a girl would be wasted as a whore because there was no doubt that the life she would be forced to live was that one...either that or married to some peasant if the other whores saved enough for the dowry…

“Would it be a problem if we took her and made her a lady-in-waiting?” Ashara asked suddenly.

Lyanna was surprised but did not seem to oppose… “You wish to…take a whore’s daughter as a…lady-in-waiting?” Melanie questioned.

“Is there a problem with it?”

“No…we all love Ros as I said before and we wish for her wellbeing…” Melanie began as she rubbed her hands shyly. “I have no doubt that miladies taking her would mean a better life to her…it would also save her from ending like one of us…and someone losing clients and…”

“I believe I know what you are trying to say…” It meant that Ros would steal part of the clients and with it, their earnings if she remained and did not marry someone. It was to note that Ros was much younger than the rest of them which was likely a factor to consider, especially when she was pretty already. “This means that you accept?”

“Yes…best if milady takes her, no one is going to oppose but we will all cry…” The brown-haired woman admitted, tears forming in the corner of her pretty eyes.

“I know…” Ashara said as she patted the woman’s back. “She is truly very special for you all…”

“She is…but she is also a burden…and a threat…Gods I sound awful but…”

“Do not worry, my friend.” Ashara hugged the woman. “I know your concerns and rest assured Ros will still be part of your life but without being a burden or a threat. You would like that?”

“Yes!” Melanie said, tears falling uncontrollably. “I wouldn’t want anything else…”

“I wish to have a word with her…” Ashara concluded as she looked around the brothel finding the girl still cleaning around by the windows she had last seen her. “Thank you for the nice conversation, Melanie. It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope one of these days we can share some more conversations and perhaps all those fine ladies upstairs can join us too…”

“A pleasure milady.” Ashara’s new friend bowed with a smile as she gestured for the others to come down.

“I will stay here talking with Melanie for a bit…see if I can make her stop crying with some poor japes…if it’s ok with you?” Lyanna proclaimed as she patted Melanie’s back.

Ashara nodded. “I certainly have no problems with it, enjoy yourselves.” Ashara walked towards the girl in question who was so entertained in her work that she did not notice Ashara approach her…or perhaps she did… “Hello there!”

Ros turned around surprised but quickly smiled. “Milady.” she bowed. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“Why the pleasure is mine,” Ashara replied. “I heard your name is Ros.”

“It is.”

“It’s quite a beautiful name I must confess.” Ashara proclaimed trying to earn the girl’s trust. “Nice to meet you.”

“There better ones than mine.” The girl replied.

“I’m still fond of it.” Ashara insisted. “Do you know who I am by any chance?” she was quite eager to test the girl’s intellect.

“Lady Stark I believe.” The girl replied quickly. “They said milady had violet eyes and black hair…you very pretty.”

“Why thank you, you are pretty too!” Who was trying to gain the other’s trust in the end? Ashara or the girl? She was a natural no doubt…

“Am I in trouble milady?” The girl asked.

“Of course not.” Ashara dismissed laughing, this proved how young the red-haired girl was, a child still no matter how smart she was. “Melanie told me you learned how to read and count by yourself…is it true?”

“I did.” Ros said with a puffy chest, pride emanating from her.

“And how did you do it, may I know?”

“Counting was easy, I have ten fingers and ten toes like everyone said, ten and ten makes twenty, so I repeated the fingers twice and I have twenty fingers which are two and zero, ten is one and zero, thirty is three and zero and...”

“What if I was to ask you how much is four times five?” Ashara challenged. “Could you answer me?”

“Well…a hand has five fingers, two hands have ten, which is two fives, four is two twos, which means…two and two hands…five plus five plus five plus five is…two fives are ten and two tens are twenty? Is it twenty?”

There was no doubt the reasoning was messy, in fact, Ashara found it all confusing but the girl reached the answer no less and that proved that she was smart, with some help she may become smarter than Ashara herself…which could lead to problems…but at the same time Ashara wanted to help this girl so much… “Are you really six namesdays old?”

“I am…”

“And how did you learn to read?”

“I asked Myrielle who knows the letters to teach them to me…Then I looked to a word and read the letters, most of the time I fail to sound right but sometimes I get them right.” The girl replied. So she wasn’t truly capable of reading yet but this was outstanding.

“Would you like to learn more?” Ashara questioned. “You have a very bright mind and it would be a shame to waste it here…I could…”

“I’m not wasted here milady!” The girl said defiantly and angrily. “I was born here and this no waste, this home.”

“I did not mean to phrase it like that…” Ashara had messed up… _Gods…_

“Ros you should take this chance, honey.” Melanie and Lyanna who seemed to be on par with the conversation proclaimed, the other women who had been spying on them from upstairs were encircling them now. “You smart and little and this not a place for you. You will likely become one of us when you flower but if you go with both Ladies Stark you won’t need to sell yourself…understand that this not a life you want to live…none of us wanted it.”

“But what about y’all?” Ros asked frightened with the prospect of leaving. “Why should it be me when y’all are not? Y’all been here before I was…and you just said you didn’t want this life.”

“Because you are young honey and we not.” Another woman, a blonde said. “And we care for you.”

“And because you got the chance.” Said another, another brown-haired woman. “Don’t waste it darling.”

“But…” Ros murmured with teary eyes. “I…”

“You, Lyanna, and I will take care of them, Ros,” Ashara assured the girl. “You will be able to protect and take care of them the way they protected and took care of you until now. Is not what you wish?”

“Truly?” The weeping girl looked at her, hopefully. “Will I be able to do that?”

“Truly.” Ashara nodded as she patted the girl’s cheek.

“Go on Ros.” The women encouraged. “Make a better life for yourself.”

“I will protect y’all.” Ros proclaimed as she went shared a bunch of hugs with the crying women. “I promise…I promise…”

“We know…” Melanie replied. Tears were in the corners of all their colorful eyes…even Ashara and Lyanna were not indifferent to the situation…perhaps it was a mistake to come out of nowhere and take this girl from what was her home…Ashara knew very well the consequences of that…but Ros would not be alone and with just a couple of steps, she could visit everyone unlike her when she was sent away from Starfall. _Such a hard life they have…I pity them all…_

A quarter of an hour past and they returned to Winterfell with maps and plans and a new face to join them like Maester Yolan, who she still watched carefully trying to find anything as evidence against him but finding nothing...yet…

While they passed by the covered bridge that led to the armory, they saw her Ned standing there with a worried expression. Ashara and Lyanna waved at him before searching for a room for Ros and he waved back. The chosen room was small for Ashara’s taste but cozy and warm. “This all for me?” Ros asked amazed. She had been amazed by everything ever since she stepped inside Winterfell’s grounds, which was to be expected, the castle was huge and mighty especially for such a tiny child.

“Yes, you have a bed, a small wardrobe, a desk, a chair, and a window that you can open and close at your will but do not get yourself sick by catching too much cold.” Ashara warned.

“This so big…” The girl confessed and Ashara and her sister-in-law smiled internally. “Thank you miladies. I promise to keep it shining as it was presented to me.”

“You are welcome.” They replied.

“I will send another servant to show you the way to the Great Hall once dinner is to begin,” Ashara explained further. “I will talk with you later but tomorrow you will have to wake up early.”

“It won’t be a problem I assure milady.”

“We will begin to refine your education and show you what you will do here. I expect highly of you but I know my expectations will be met.” Ashara said.

“I will do my best, milady.”

Dinner came and she took a seat next to her husband right after she seated the new member of their household, some younger servants seemed to be curious of her and initiated a conversation with the girl and it seemed Ros was winning them over already. “Who is she?” Her husband asked as he watched her gaze the girl.

“Ros,” Ashara replied. “She will become my apprentice from now on and a lady-in-waiting to both Lyanna and me.”

“Your apprentice?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “Where did you find her?”

“At the Cold Leg.”

“The brothel?” he asked confused. “What were you two doing in the Cold Leg?”

“A secret big brother…” Lyanna teased.

“Yes.” Ashara nodded and their giggles seemed to annoy her sweet Quiet Wolf a little…

“If this is what you both wish to do…I will not stop you.” Ned said.

“You are not going to regret it, Ros is a little angel I assure you.” Ashara avowed.

“I don’t know about you lovesick puppies but I’m quite hungry.” Lyanna proclaimed. “So excuse me.”

“I’m hungry too.” Ashara avowed. “Drawing maps left me hungry as well...did your work leave you hungry too, my love?”

“Maybe…”

“If it’s just a maybe…you can go about with half a portion perhaps?”

“I’m hungry then…” More giggles followed and laughs erupted. She was sure that she would not regret having Ros around and she would teach the girl everything so that she had a better chance in life for the world was cruel and hard and all allies were much needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another POV taken from Scars but improved and with Lyanna in it to fit this. Not much to say about Ros at this point most of the readers now that in my story she is Brandon's bastard albeit there is no way to prove it.
> 
> Now Lyanna's POV brings some more mysteries to the table...some easier to guess than others...
> 
> Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.


	10. A Lion Is No Pawn

Jaime Lannister I

Red Keep, King’s Landing, Crownlands, Year 284 AC

Elia and Queen Rhaella granted him leave from his vigilance so he could rest and so Jaime returned to the White Sword Tower to do just that. As he entered, he saw Ser Arthur seated at the weirwood table, a cup of wine in his hand as he seemed lost in his thoughts but quickly noticed Jaime entering and so he smiled. “Ser Jaime, are you done with your duty for the day?”

“I am.” It was weird to see Ser Arthur without a white cloak…the last time the Sword in the Morning was not with his cape was nearly a decade ago at that Tourney Jaime’s father organized in honor of Prince Viserys’ birth, a tourney which the Dornish knight won after defeating Prince Rhaegar in the final match. Such was the knight’s display and fame from his title that Aerys invited him to the Kingsguard.

Jaime still remembered it well, it was the final day of the tourney, while Cersei had been crying for a failed betrothal in her room, Jaime had been watching with awe as Ser Arthur was invested a knight of the Kingsguard…in a ceremony similar to Jaime’s own five years later…many people clapping and cheering…a sense of pride lurking around…

“Could you take a seat, Ser Jaime? I wish to have a quick word with you.” To be honest, Jaime was quite tired but he still did as Ser Arthur asked and took a seat in front of the Dornish knight wondering what the subject of the conversation could be. “Why did you…set aside your cloak?”

_Oh, this…_ “I wasn’t the only one…Ser Barristan did the same.” Once the older knight heard all of them had set their cloaks off to be judge by the Regency, he did the same as a gesture of solidarity for his sworn brothers though Jaime knew the man’s true thoughts…

“But you did it first.” Ser Arthur pointed out. “Why?”

“I do not know…” Jaime admitted. “I just…feel like I’m soiled…for waiting so long to act…for falling to prevent anything…until there were so many lives at stake that it was unbearable for me to continue obeying without question…had I done something before and perhaps there would have been no war at all…”

“I have been thinking the same as well…” Ser Arthur said, his eyes not focused on anything but his thoughts. “Perhaps if I killed the King when I first heard him rape the Queen…all this trouble would have avoided…Rhaegar would be alive…this weird Regency not even thought of…”

So Ser Arthur had the same feelings of guilt and regret as he did…that was…mind easing to some extent…he had feared scorn by his sworn brothers but it seems he got none… “Well…at least now we might know what a true dragon and viper look like…”

Ser Arthur smiled at his words, taking a sip of his wine or water. “Targaryens and Martells joining forces after nearly two centuries of vicious war against each other…is indeed an interesting combination, one that will catch many off-guard.”

“Indeed…” Jaime nodded as he thought of what plans his father could have…one thing he knew for a certainty, it would be something to improve House Lannister’s position, it always was. “I didn’t get it fully right but…did Rhaegar truly raped Lyanna Stark?” This was something that had been bothering him for a long time and even more after Stark returned from Winterfell.

“It depends on the perspective…” The knight said grimly. “They both got drunk and lusty so it was somewhat consensual at first even though they were not themselves, especially Lyanna Stark…but then she understood what was happening and begged for him to stop but he did not because he knew she would get pregnant and he needed his Visenya…”

“Wait so Lyanna Stark had a child by Rhaegar?” Jaime asked surprised but then again he shouldn’t be…

“A stillborn boy…not a Visenya as he hoped or has the stupid prophecies predicted…” Ser Arthur said bitterly, his grip in the cup getting tighter. “So much suffering and stupidity for a Visenya that never came to be…”

Neither man said a word afterward…they just stayed there for a while…in silence…until Jaime could not handle it anymore… “Ser…do you believe that you will be reinstated in the Kingsguard?”

“I would hope so…” The older knight admitted. “I would wish to not fail the son as I failed the father…but I will take the punishment if the Regency finds it fit of me.”

“It would be a shame if they decide to punish you…it was not your fault…” Jaime said. “I have come to realize that the vows of the Kingsguard were not made with Aerys in consideration.”

“I fully agree with you on that regard Ser Jaime, else none of us would be here as we are.” The Sword in the Morning said. “But at the end of the day, we are all guilty of something.” Jaime could not deny that…he was guilty of a lot of shit… “And in the end…you seemed to have proven me wrong in my original statement to you…when we first patrolled the Red Keep…perhaps you can still prove your worth as a knight and serve the realm to the best of your abilities.” _Remember what a knight stands for…_

“You know what happened here?” Jaime asked surprised.

“A few people told me about the wildfire plot…” Ser Arthur admitted. “I would have done the same as you but luckily there was a Brandon Stark to get some poetic justice for his father’s murder.”

“Indeed…Brandon the Kingslayer or Brandon the Dragonslayer does have a nice ring to it.”

“It does.” Ser Arthur chuckled a little. “Anyway…you should retire because unlike me, you are still a Kingsguard and you have a duty to fulfill.”

_I’m still a knight, a knight of the Kingsguard with potential to prove my worth…I can still be Aemon the Dragonknight somehow because I already am like Ser Gerold, Ser Barristan, and Ser Arthur. They are not more than I._ “Indeed I should…Goodnight Ser Arthur.” Jaime said as he stood up, ready to leave for his cell.

“Goodnight Ser Jaime.”

“And Ser Arthur…I hope that we can patrol the Red Keep again sometime soon…”

The knight nodded. “I hope so too.”

Jaime slept well that night…better than in many nights before…the simple fact that Aerys was not around anymore and the war was finished, at least for the time being, helped a lot in that regard. The conversation with Ser Arthur also helped a lot too if he was to confess…he broke his fast with all of his sworn brothers…there was some tension in the air but nothing too serious and then he and Ser Barristan left for their respective duties while Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell stayed in the White Sword Tower.

While walking towards Maegor’s Holdfast he spotted Brandon Stark exiting it. “Lannister you can’t sing the Rains of Castamere anymore.”

“Is that so?” _What is this fool talking about?_

“You have no cloak of red nor gold…” Stark had a smirk in his lips after saying the lamest jape in the world…he was a fool but he seemed to know exactly when a jape was needed…

Jaime ended up chuckling… “Very funny Stark.”

“You know me well Lannister.” The Northerner slapped his back. “Good luck with your duty.”

“To you too, Stark.” They separated and Jaime immediately began wondering what was Stark supposed to do while no meeting was happening? Sit and wait? _No…that fool would find something to do I have no doubt…_

As he made his way to his destination he couldn’t help but think that for the first time since he became a Kingsguard knight, he actually felt good…he finally woke up in the morning looking forward to doing his duty without worries. _This was how it was meant to be in the first place…Aerys was the problem. But despite it being like this now, doesn’t erase the previous three years._

He arrived at King Aegon and the Princess Rhaenys’ room door and relieved the two Gold Cloaks who were outside, positioning himself next to the door, standing vigil to make sure no one could reach the King and his sister. Elia arrived not long afterward and a smile drew itself in her face. “Ser Jaime did we not agree that you were free for today?”

“We did?” Jaime asked confused, failing to remember such an arrangement.

The Princess giggled. “We did…but I see you are committed…”

_Seven Hells…_ “Well…I’m already here so…”

“Why do you not join me and the children for the day instead of staying there?” Elia asked. “You can do your duty that way as well. It’s also less boring this way.”

She wasn’t wrong in that regard, it could get pretty boring just standing there like a tree… “Perhaps…it will not be such a bad idea My Princess…”

Elia whose smile never left her lips opened the door and Princess Rhaenys exited the room with haste to catch her mother’s skirt fabric. “Mother! Let’s play, play all day!”

Elia picked the little Princess up and kissed her cheek. “Of course we will play my love and today we have someone else to play with us.” Elia turned the little Princess towards him and he couldn’t help but smile when the little girl beamed with the prospect of having him as a playmate.

“Ser Jaime, let’s play!”

“Alright, little Princess, I’m yours to command.” he said with a bow.

“Jaime, Jaime!” The little King said as he walked towards the group of people with a bright smile despite looking like he was going to fly to the ground. “Play! Play!” It was so weird to have a King who was barely more than a babe but he seemed like a nice lad with most of Rhaegar’s looks so perhaps everything could turn out well for once?

“Of course, Your Grace, I’m yours to command as well.” Jaime bowed to his King as well.

“No!” Rhaenys said with a puffy face. “I command you only!”

“My…we have some greedy girls around here…” Elia said with a stern face as she looked at her daughter’s face. “What have I told you about greedy girls Rhaenys?”

“They are naughty…”

“Exactly but you are not naughty are you Rhaenys?”

“No…”

“Then what are you going to do?”

“Command Ser Jaime!” The girl laughed as her mother shook her head and laughed as well. Jaime laughed too, the girl was happy and carefree and seemed to warm everyone’s spirit.

It was a good thing that he stopped Clegane from harming them…which reminded him of what Elia actually retained from that episode…she never pressed it forward not even when his father was trying to get the best out of her but she was smart so there was no doubt she knew more than what she allowed everyone else to know… “I think I can handle both the King and the Princess, Elia,” he said mostly to the children more than to Elia but also to get those thoughts out of his head. “But someone will have to learn to share if she wants to play with me more…”

“Ok…” The little Princess agreed. “I will share you with Egg.”

Jaime picked the King up and the little one giggled as he was lifted. “So…what shall we play first?”

The morning passed quickly as it always did when one was having fun…he played a lot with Elia’s children and slew lots of evil dragons called Rhaenys while helping the King in his quests to find the captive Princess Mommy as the lad called Elia. Then unexpected news came… “My Princess, the Lannister party has arrived.” A servant announced from the other side of the room’s door. A feeling of uncertainty filled Jaime as he did not know what to expect from his father…

“Send for either Jasline or Nysah to come here and take care of the children,” Elia commanded as she stood up and cleaned her orange dress and looked at him. “Ser Jaime, could you please stay with the children for a while longer until one of my ladies can replace you? I know you wish to see your family but…”

“Do not worry, My Princess, my family is not going anywhere…” That wasn’t a lie…he knew that much… “I can stay a little bit more and help the King slay a few more dragons.”

The children giggled as they got to their respective positions while Elia left the room with a smile on her lips. Lady Jasline Vaith arrived about ten minutes later and he went to meet his family since it was expected of him to do so. He was just arriving at the Throne Room when he saw her again…

She was wearing an emerald green gown of the color of their eyes. It showcased her slender and gorgeous figure, her curly golden hair was spread widely over her back, her smiles were fake but necessary…that was his sister indeed, his only love in life…And the reason he suffered so much for three years…the sister who preferred Rhaegar over him and wanted Jaime to be some sort of consolation prize…

He had mixed feelings about seeing her…for one he wanted to fuck her till she screamed in ecstasy and for the other, he felt angry for everything he endured for a love that would never be corresponded. Elia saw him approaching and motioned for him to get closer and so he did, never leaving his sister’s eyes who were on his as well. “Ser Jaime.” The Dornish Princess said with a smile which made him leave his sister’s eyes. “You came to see your family right?”

“And guard you and the Queen of course but unfortunately she cannot move much due to her pregnancy,” he replied after not seeing the poor woman there. “Uncle, sister.”

“Jaime.” Cersei said as she extended her hand for him to kiss which he did despite his mixed feelings. Her skin was as soft as he remembered and he wondered if her breasts still felt the same… _Rhaegar never tasted them but who knows if he lived longer…_

“Where is My Lord father?” he asked curiously because he did not saw him there. “I was thinking I would see him again.”

“Lord Tywin was not in the best of health to travel and assume his position as Advisor, currently.” His uncle explained and Jaime was caught off guard by that…Was his father as unhealthy as his uncle proclaimed or was this a scheme of his? “He nominated his daughter, Lady Cersei as his replacement for this first council and perhaps a few more meetings if his health remains as it is.”

“Well, My Lord please give him the wishes of a quick recovery on my behalf, the Queen Dowager and the King.” Elia said, her expression with a fake smile similar to those Cersei gave… “Now the servants shall escort you to your respective rooms which are already arranged in accordance with whatever needs My Lord and My Lady can have.”

“My Princess, I have brought two companions with me to help me in my affairs, official and private if it does not trouble you or the Queen.” Cersei began with a smile as she motioned for Melara Hetherpoon and Jeyne Farman to step forward, their heads bowing for the Princess. It had been a while since he had seen them and frankly, he kind of missed them as much as Cersei and Tyrion. Especially Melara whose eyes shifted between Elia and him. “I would very much appreciate if at least a room for them could also be arranged if no problem is found of course.”

Elia did not show any signs of being surprised but there was no way she was not. “Of course! They will have to wait until such a room is prepared however.”

“Do not worry My Princess, they can certainly wait.” His sister assured. “I have no more pleads to make so I would like to retire if I may.” _she is still bold as ever…_

“Of course.” Elia gestured for two servants to give directions to the prepared rooms.

But before his uncle and sister left, she came to kiss him and in whispers, she told him: “Meet me in my room tonight…we have much to talk about…”

He knew what the conversation would be about…two years ago, his cock would be hard already by the simple notion of entering his sister’s warm cunt but now…it was flaccid. _Why was that? Is this scorn?_

The rest of the day passed quickly…he played some more with the King and his sister but his thoughts were consuming him from within… _Rhaegar was the one she wanted not me…_ Night came and he was relieved from his duty by two Gold Cloaks and he, despite it all, made his way to Cersei’s room not before searching for Jeyne Farman to know where his sister’s room was actually located. This was because Melara was too smart to not sniff something she should not and no one could fully trust the servants.

He was surprised to see his slow pace as he walked to meet Cersei…as if his body did not wish to go there…Jaime Lannister was definitely not right…he should be struggling to contain his cock in his breeches with each step and instead here he was…thinking on how his cock was flaccid…Did his time as a Kingsguard to Aerys take his lust away? Did his time hearing Queen Rhaella be raped made him a eunuch somehow? And whose fault it was that he had to endure this? It was pretty easy to answer…the same person who wanted Rhaegar over him…perhaps it was because of that that he was like this…

The door in front of him opened…he didn’t even notice he had been standing in front of Cersei’s room for some time… “Jaime?” she said annoyed after seeing it was him. “What are you doing there? Get in!” he did not…he stayed where he was…he had a bad feeling…His sister, however, got impatient and dragged him inside. “I was beginning to think you would not be relieved of your duties…or that you could not find my room…” she said as he noticed that she had nothing on her but a crimson robe. He looked at his little friend and he was getting a little bit hard but that was it…usually, by now it would be out sniffing for the pussy…

Cersei closed the door and took off her robe, revealing her naked body…her naked slender body with those nicely shaped teats with dark pinkish nipples…and she kissed him in the lips as countless times before…and tried to make her tongue enter his mouth for she always loved to be in command of everything but when his mouth did not open, as both of them were expecting, to be honest, she broke the kiss and looked straight at him with judging eyes. “Jaime? What is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know…” Was all he could reply… _What is wrong with me indeed…I guess I have some clues…_

“You do not know?” she asked, a scoff following her question. “Could it be that the cloak you donned left you a eunuch? Must I check if that eager lad is down there?”

“He is there I can assure you of that.” he replied.

“Perhaps one of those…lip services of mine that you love will cure you of your eunuch disease.” she said with a smirk as she knelt and began to untie his breeches.

He would not mind her suggestion…nearly three years ago that is…No…he was not right at all…and she mentioning their last time made him remember all his suffering and all his rage… “No.” he said as he took her hand away from his crotch.

His sister quickly glanced at him with confusion in her eyes. “What do you mean no?” she asked. “Don’t you love me anymore? Has your cock turned to ice?”

_It could very well be ice by now but why would you care? It’s not Rhaegar’s…_ Jaime couldn’t help but sarcastically smile at that. “You ask me if I don’t love you anymore and I ask you if you ever loved me in the first place?”

“What?”

“You heard me well Cersei, have you ever loved me as I have loved you?” he insisted, he wanted the answer to come from her lips even if he knew what it would be…and how much it would hurt him.

“You are out of yourself today brother dear…” His sister dismissed as she stood up and picked one of his golden curls, reducing the distance between them. “Of course I love you, you fool, we are twins, we are one and the same, we are meant to be together…”

“Would you have done the same as I did then?” _Tell me! I want to hear it from your lips!_

“What do you mean Jaime? I do not understand what you are talking about!”

“If I asked you to join the female version of the Kingsguard so that we could be together…would you have accepted? Would you have forsaken the Rock for me as I did for you? Would you have forsaken becoming Queen for me?”

“Jaime I do not know where this is coming from but you never wanted the Rock, you said so…”

“TELL ME YES OR NO!!!” he shouted angrily at her avoidance of his question. It had always been this way with her and that annoyed him. “Would you have forsaken the Rock or Queenship to be with me?”

No answer came…as he expected…Cersei remained quiet and thus he confirmed his suspicions and smile made itself to his lips. “Not only would you not sacrifice any inheritance or crown for me but you also think of me as just a compensation prize after Rhaegar Targaryen.”

“Rhaegar is dead Jaime.” she said in an innocent tone as if it could change anything and his blood began boiling.

“Yes and that is precisely why you are here naked in front of me!” he countered bitterly. “Because he is dead and not here to put his cock inside you as you want so much.”

“You know I would still be here naked for you…” she insisted. “And don’t give me that tone Jaime! You are being a prude!”

“BUT HE WAS YOUR FIRST CHOICE NOT ME!!!” Jaime roared.

“So that is why you are making this ruckus now?” His sister asked with a cocky grin. “You are jealous? Jealously does not suit a Lannister we…”

“Don’t bring father’s wise statements here!” he dismissed. “How jealous are you of Elia Martell, Cersei?”

“Excuse me?”

“How jealous are you of Rhaegar’s wife?” he insisted and he would continue for as long as she kept trying to avoid giving him an answer. “You said jealously does not suit a Lannister so answer my question.”

“Jaime…you are pushing this too far!” Cersei warned him with a very angry expression. “I love you but you are leaving me very angry so let’s just stop this discussion before people start pouring at my door wondering what is happening. If you don’t…”

“What do you know or care about people Cersei?” he asked. “You never cared for them before so what does their opinion mean to you now?”

“And I’m the only one who does not care for some peasants? What have you done for the people pray tell me? Have you given them money or better lives? Titles for them to brag about? No, so do not bring me that weak argument!”

_What have I done for the people?_ Jaime smirked at that but his anger was boiling as never before. “I have saved the half a million inhabitants of this fucking shit smelling city!” he retorted with an angry tone. “You know of what I have saved them from? The Mad King. That mad fucker you forced me to guard wanted to burn them with wildfire because he was losing a bloody war he started because of his madness and stupidity. That mad fucker burnt innocent people and raped his wife afterward and I had to watch them scream in agony nearly every fucking day! And all for what? To be a replacement for Rhaegar in case he bored you or for you to soothe your ego by being able to fuck more than one guy? You don’t love me because we are twins or because we shared a womb and were meant to be together, no that’s me who loves you that way. You are just a selfish bitch with a big ego and I’m a fool for polishing it all the time!”

The slap didn’t hurt him at all, he had been expecting it ever since he began speaking without any restraint, no, it only made him more resolute in his decision. This was why his cock was flaccid, it was telling him that he would not be a pawn of his sister anymore no matter if he loved her or not. _Lions are no pawns_ , his father said to him once and for once Jaime agreed with him. “How dare you call me a selfish bitch!”

“I just did,” he said mockingly. “What are you going to do? Slap me again? Go ahead if you will.” he presented his right cheek to her and she slapped it as he smiled. “That’s all? It’s not even half of what I had to endure this past three months while you played with yourself while thinking of Rhaegar Targaryen inside of you, screaming his name with pleasure while I screamed and begged for someone to save me from this madness I got in because I love you.”

He never saw his sister so angry before, she became pure rage, slapping him countless times, trying to get rid of his cocky smile but failing and getting even angrier and thus groaning. Now it was her who was screaming. “YOU LITTLE!!!”

“Whatever punishment you try to give me will only make me stronger, dear sister, because it proves I’m right!” he said laughing. “It hurts, doesn’t it? Losing a pawn to soothe your ego?”

“GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU DISGRACEFUL MONGREL!!!” Cersei screamed. “GET OUT AND GO FUCK THOSE HALF A MILLION PEASANTS YOU ARE SO PROUD OF SAVING BECAUSE I COULDN’T CARE LESS ABOUT THEM, YOU UNGRATEFUL PRICK!!! GET OUT!!!”

Jaime nodded with a smirk and exited the room and as he did, the door was closed so abruptly behind his back that everyone surely heard it especially when a lioness’ roar echoed as well. He couldn’t care less about it because he felt good with himself…no more would he be a compensation or a pawn to anyone, he was Ser Jaime Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister, and a lion and a lion is neither a spare nor a pawn.

He was also a knight and he had values and vows to follow. It hurt him to do this given that despite it all he still loved his sister more than a brother should but she never truly loved him as much as he did love her and she would just keep playing him around like a doll who could be thrown off at any time. Perhaps this could bring her some humility…perhaps she could still change and…well…it did not matter anymore, he made his resolution.

Upon entering the White Sword Tower, he once again found Ser Arthur seated by the weirwood table but Ser Oswell was also there that night… “Lannister…I haven’t seen you in a while…” The Riverlander knight began before his eyes and Ser Arthur’s eyes began wondering what happened to his face... “What happened to your face? Were you stung by bees while on duty?”

“Perhaps I was Ser Oswell…”

His sworn brothers looked at each other and then at him. “What did really happened Ser Jaime?” Ser Arthur asked concerned.

“I just resolved some things I had to resolve, that is all.” Jaime replied not wishing to tell them what really happened, they did not scorn him because of him almost killing the King but they certainly would if they knew of his relationship with his sister…

“What sort of things?” Ser Oswell insisted.

“Let him be Oswell, he does not wish to speak about them so let us respect his decision.” Ser Arthur concluded, making Jaime sigh in relief. “Whatever it is, it does not concern us. If he tells us about it or not, it’s his choice.”

“Thank you, Ser.”

“No problem, Ser Jaime.” Ser Arthur said with a smile. “Would you take a seat?”

“I guess I can do that...” Jaime said as he seated next to his childhood hero.

“I see that I’m at disadvantage here so…let’s have a toast to whatever Ser Jaime resolved.” Ser Oswell proposed as he placed three cups in the table and picked the Arbor White flagon from the nearby cupboard. “And a toast that this flagon does not have two-centuries-old Dornish red.”

Jaime did not understand this reference but Ser Arthur did, if his scoff meant anything that is. The older man picked the cup of wine after it was filled by Ser Oswell and lifted it. “A toast to you Ser Jaime.”

Jaime lifted his as well. “A toast to me,” he concluded as they all drank. _I’m proud of myself…I have finally found my call in life…and I’m no longer a pawn, I’m Ser Jaime Lannister, a knight of the Kingsguard._ “But I hope we are not turning into a bunch of drunkards…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite surprised about being able to finish this Chapter as I wasn't expecting to finish it in under a week. Jaime's POV got too big and so I ended up scrapping a second POV out.
> 
> This one is an eventful POV for Jaime, a lot went through for him, including being acknowledged by his childhood hero, understand how much he cares for the Targaryen children but most importantly...yeah...grow out of Cersei's manipulation...This has been building up since his first POV in Part 1 and culminated in his first POV of Part 2 but I'm not sure if I went overboard with it...Jaime ended up feeling a bit of douche but given his cocky and proud personality, I don't think he is OOC here. Basically, his character development from AFFC happened 16 years before due to the different circumstances but is Cersei the evil one here?
> 
> Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.


	11. Black Days...

Benjen Stark I

Outside Castle Black, Wall, Year 284 AC

His horse’s pace was slow as he reached his destination by an uneventful afternoon. It had been like such for nearly the entire fortnight it had taken Benjen to reach Castle Black. Despite his decision to join, Benjen was nevertheless hesitant…he knew well the reputation that the Watch acquired over the centuries, no longer was it the paragon of virtue of ancient days but a penal colony to host some of the worst scum of the realm…

But he also knew there was little for him to do at Winterfell, Brandon was now in father’s shoes and Ned was his right hand, as father wanted. Benjen did not doubt that the two would achieve greatness especially with Ashara and Lya being there as well, lending their ideas. Benjen could be there as well…perhaps he could have asked Jonelle for her hand in marriage but…it wasn’t right…he would only be in the shadows of his older brothers and he wanted to cast his own somehow.

It had been decades since a Stark manned the Wall but all of them achieved greatness while serving and he would do his best to do the same he just was not looking forward to his first year.

As he approached the end of the Kingsroad, which was pretty awfully looking with weeds sprouting everywhere, the dirt in bad condition and some summer snow around too…but the biggest thing had to be the majestic Wall…it was a true sight to behold…Benjen looked so small when compared to the sheer size of it…The Wall was his goal and he would let it defeat him.

On top of the gate of Castle Black, there was a bridge with two sentries whose eyes he could see were already fixed on him, bows in their hands… _Oh boy…_ “State your name and business!” One of them ordered.

“Benjen Stark and I seek to join the Night’s Watch!” he replied loudly and clear, noticing the two sentries looking at each other and then at him again.

“Very well, the gate will open.” And it opened so Benjen commanded his garron to trot forward, to the heart of the Night’s Watch. He rode unsurely in a courtyard which was full of men clad in black sparring. There was only the sound of commotion and cheers in the air. He unhorsed and walked with his horse following him now until he was stopped by a rather familiar face.

“Lord Jeor?”

The man in question smiled. “I’m not a Lord anymore, young Benjen.” Jeor Mormont the former Lord of Bear Island was older than even Benjen’s father, Lord Rickard would be if he was alive but he was just as imposing as the now-deceased Lord of Winterfell. The former Lord of Bear Island was board-shouldered with his grey-black hair collapsing bit by bit and his brown eyes telling stories of his many years.

He also had quite the large looking raven on his shoulder. “Lord, Lord!” The animal repeated much to Benjen’s amazement.

Jeor Mormont noticed his eyes upon the raven and smiled once more. “Found this creature with a broken wing a few months ago on a range by the Haunted Forest, nursed his wing and fed him some corn grains and the little mongrel followed me since.”

“Corn, corn!” The raven repeated in a raucous voice as he flapped his wings.

“Not now you hungry beast!” Jeor scoffed. “He gets pretty demanding at times…makes me regret nursing him up at times…”

“I’m sure he does…” Benjen smiled. “It seems as if you have been expecting me, My Lord…”

“I haven’t been on ranging for nearly a month or so and we have been receiving quite the amount of new recruits thanks to this war that just ended so…I have been helping as much as I can here.” The older man replied. “We also received a letter from Lord Eddard and Lady Lyanna to inform us that you were arriving and to help you at least get settled in.” _Ned and Lya…_ “I see no problem in that as you are a young lad and your father was a good friend of mine. But I must remind you that being a Stark or a Mormont means nothing here.”

“I already know that My Lord,” Benjen assured. “I have read it in books and heard the wandering crows.”

“Good, come with me then.” Jeor Mormont motioned. “Lord Commander Qorgyle will like to see you.”

Benjen left his horse with a man that Jeor Mormont led him to, probably one of the Stewards, and then followed the former Lord to one of the tallest towers of Castle, one made of stone. As he climbed the wooden stairs leading to the tower’s entrance, he noticed the eyes of many of the brothers and recruits on him…there were indeed plenty of them…Benjen was not Ned but even he didn’t like the attention he was getting…

He found himself in the tower’s solar which included an ironwood table with ironwood chairs. Seated on the biggest chair was an old man with skin the color of copper with grey hair and beard and whose eyes were black. “Ah, you must be young Benjen Stark!” The man said with a heavy Dornish accent, much heavier than Ashara’s.

“I am, My Lord.” Benjen nodded.

“We got word from your brother, Lord Eddard, about your impending arrival…” The Dornishman explained. “We are much pleased to have you join us, it’s not every day we have someone of such noble lineage join us, willing.”

“The pleasure will be mine, My Lord,” Benjen said. “I hope to not fail and meet your expectations.”

“You will not I’m sure, your training as a highborn will prove much useful around here.” The man assured. “You are still young and everything might prove hard and harsh to you but I’m sure you will succeed.”

“I would hope so.”

“It’s too late for you to begin training today but Mormont will get you ready to begin your training tomorrow, you will be placed with the rest of the recruits, as expected.” Lord Qorgyle explained. “We got a whole bunch of them…thirty-eight two years ago, sixty-seven, last year and with you, we are at nineteen this first couple of months the year…”

“Benjen Stark is the twenty-second this year, My Lord.” Lord Mormont corrected. “We got a few more this past couple of days.”

“Lord, Lord!” Hissed the raven in Mormont’s shoulder…the creature did not leave him at all…

“All the better.” The Dornishman avowed. “Wars are bad for most but for the Watch, they are blessing young Benjen. Many prisoners are sent here and some lads who find themselves orphaned also come here on their own free will. Given our dwindling numbers, this is much important.”

“I guess I can see your point…” Benjen admitted. More recruits meant more man manning the Wall against the wildlings.

“I shall not waste your time any longer young Benjen, I wish you all the good luck with your training.”

“Thank you, My Lord.” Benjen said as he stood up and bowed before the Lord Commander.

“Follow me Benjen Stark.” Mormont motioned as they exited the Lord Commander’s Tower. “First we will get you black clothes to wear, then we will put you with Frostfinger, Castle Black’s Master-at-Arms for the rest of the day. Should warn you he is a tough and very negative guy especially with the younger lads.”

“That’s good to know…” Benjen murmured worriedly…he did not know what to expect of it all…

“A piece of advice…try to make some friends to back you up...you will need them now more than ever.” Mormont advised as they climbed down the wooden stairs.

“Friends, friends!”

“I will try…” Benjen could try but he wasn’t sure if he was going to succeed…while thieves weren’t much of a problem, rapists and murderers were…Gods knew who was around…

Mormont led Benjen to one of the many towers and showed him one of its many rooms in which there were about twenty beds. “This a room where the recruits are meant to live…the beds that are taken don’t have the uniform in them so go ahead and choose one of them for yourself.” Benjen walked around and noticed that there were about seven beds taken, he thus chose a bed next to a small window which was relatively away from the rest of the taken beds. “I see you don’t trust your brothers…” Mormont proclaimed, his arms crossed.

“Brothers, brothers!”

“It’s not like I don’t trust them…”

“There is nothing to be ashamed of,” Mormont assured him. “I don’t trust half of the Watch either, there are all sorts of creatures here…rapists, murderers, schemers…and I see no problem in your decision, it only shows you have a head to think lad. But one thing you have to remember…once you are a brother of the Watch and your duty demands, you will have to trust your brothers as if they were kin. It could mean you surviving or dying.”

“Dying, dying!”

Hesitation haunted him once more, he thought about the life he could still have, as he was not a sworn brother and he came on his own free will, he could still leave at any time without being considered a deserter but…that wasn’t the Stark way… “I appreciate the insight, Lord Mormont.”

“Call me Jeor, lad.” Jeor Mormont insisted with a smile. “And get dressed, we still need to introduce you.”

“Aye.”

Benjen now donned the uniform of the Night’s Watch, a black doublet, black trousers, and a black cloak behind his back. _I actually look good…_ he thought as he eyed the mirror. Mormont took him to one of the yards where a bunch of recruits were gathering and left him there while he went to the sides to talk and watch with some of the older sworn brothers.

A grizzled man with harsh features and a serious face like Ned’s began climbing some wooden stairs to some sort of dais likely to give a speech.

“Hey fuck head.” Benjen turned back to see a tall and bulky man with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. “You in my spot.”

“Your spot?” Benjen asked surprised and slightly intimidated given the size of the man in question.

“Yes, my spot, now move.” The young Stark decided it would be better if he didn’t cause a scene on his first day, so he stepped to the side and allowed the bulkier man to stand in his spot.

The guy smirked. “I see you learned your place right away…”

 _Great…I have my first bully…just what I needed in all of this…_ The grizzled man, most likely Frostfinger as Jeor Mormont had warned about cleared his throat to speak. “Listen up, most of ya bloody fools will be dead within a year but until then I must train you…If you wish to survive for longer, then you’d better hear what I have to say and follow my every instruction.”

“Frostfinger and his bloody speeches…” The bulky guy scoffed by Benjen’s side before he turned to him. “You know why I was sent to the Wall?”

“No.” Was he a thief? A rapist? Something else?

“There was this girl with a Queen’s face and whore’s teats…I fucked her quite often you know?” The guy stated, pride in his speech. “Turned out she was the wife of Lord Blackwood’s Castellan and he tried to kill me with a dagger when he heard it all but you know what? I killed him myself.”

 _A killer…_ “Good for you...” Benjen sighed.

“And you big man, what was your crime?”

“None, I came in my free will.”

The guy began laughing quite loudly, irritating the men around them. “Seriously? You gave up your freedom and the chance to fuck women on your own free will? What a bloody loser you are!”

“Whatever you say, mate.” Benjen sighed. _This isn’t going well for me…_

“Ah! I get it!” he said amused. “You got no balls or cock to fuck so you came here!”

“Shut up will you?” The young Stark hissed. “I’m trying to listen to the speech so stop being an arse.”

“Cockless boy don’t get too mad the speeches are…”

“Who in Seven Hells is talking back there?” Frostfinger questioned angrily and Benjen wanted to scream when he saw everyone looking at him. The Master-at-Arms climbed down the wooden stairs and walked towards Benjen who he eyed from head to toe with angry eyes. “Who are you recruit?”

“Benjen Stark.” Benjen replied.

Whispers were going around the young Stark but the bulky guy began laughing more. “I can’t believe this guy is a Stark!” he said, still laughing. “I always heard they were tough motherfuckers but this guy is a cockless wimp.”

“Quiet Finn of Mudgrave, I have had enough of your shite!” Frostfinger scolded much to the irritation of the bulkier man. The Master-at-Arms then looked at Benjen once again. “So what’s your aim, Stark? What do you wish to accomplish here in the Watch?”

“I wish…to be a Ranger…”

“A Ranger…” Frostfinger chuckled. “You want to go north of the Wall and die in some wildling attack? Is that it?”

“No, I…”

“What you want doesn’t mean shite lad.” Finn laughed again at this as if he was having fun again. “You have to prove yourself, names mean nothing here.”

“Yes, Ser…”

“I hope I don’t have my speeches interrupted again, Stark,” Frostfinger warned. “And that goes especially to you, Finn of Mudgrave. You might be a decent fighter but I don’t like ya.” Finn of Mudgrave said nothing else. “Now…let me continue…”

Finn of Mudgrave did not bother him again. Frostfinger finished his speech and they were dismissed to go get their dinner. Benjen thought about searching for Jeor but decided against it even if he really wanted it. He had no wish to give credit to Finn’s shit like calling him a wimp. “Benjen Stark!” A voice of a man who apparently knew him called. It was a tall auburn-haired man, with a large auburn beard. “Remember me?”

Benjen took a little bit of time but then remembered him well enough, given that he was thinner in the features now. “Ethan Glover?”

“Aye, it’s me.” The man replied with a smile as they shook hands.

“What are you doing here?” Benjen inquired.

“Training to become a member of the Watch of course.” Ethan replied.

“I didn’t know you wanted to join…”

“Neither did I if I’m to be honest…but after being a prisoner at Aerys’ mercy for so long, seeing all the shite I did and was done around me and with me being the third son…I felt this was the best for me…” The Glover replied with a serious expression, the same one Benjen noted in Brandon in a variety of times since he returned from the south…they were truly changed…it must have been really terrible for such jovial men like them to end up like this… “Though I was sort of expecting you already…Brandon did told me you wished to join multiple times.”

“Aye…I did…”

“Already thinking it was a bad idea?” Ethan asked with a smile.

“I…”

“You don’t have to lie, mate. I felt and feel the same.” Ethan assured. “The Wall is hard for men raised in a household like us but…to me…no matter what they throw at me…it won’t be worse than spending a year in the Black Cells…waiting for your death…hearing that fucker we called King laugh in his madness…torturing…” His brother’s former squire looked very grim as he spoke…to the point he almost wept… “Anyway…since we are both recruits and well-acquainted thanks to Bran…I thought you might want…some company?”

Benjen didn’t spend too much time thinking about this offer, Jeor had warned him to get friends and this was likely the best possible outcome for it. “Aye, I’d very much love it so.”

“Great.” Ethan nodded as he motioned for Benjen to follow him. “I saw you already met Finn of Mudgrave the number one douchebag of Castle Black…”

“Aye, I did…”

“He is cocky and prude but…he can back that cockiness…he is good with the sword and he is quite strong, must have had some training before...” So he was dangerous as Benjen had first believed…not good… “I fought him once and he did give me a beating…I think he would even give Brandon a run for his money…on a bad day…” If Ethan believed the best of the Starks would be in trouble with this Finn of Mudgrave then Benjen believed him. “Anyway…don’t pay much attention to his shite, he is not worth it.” Ethan brought him three other recruits. “These are Alan of Rosby, son of a smith, Ronnel Harclay son of the Harclay, and Owen the Oaf, who is an oaf…not much more to add but these are good lads.”

“You son of the Rickard aren’t you?” Ronnel Harclay asked as he extended his hand to him. “It’s a pleasure to meet ya, any Stark is a friend of mine.”

“Pleasure is mine, mate.” Benjen took the Northern’s hand and shook it with a bright smile.

“Stark, do you play the fiddle too?” Asked Owen the Oaf as they shook hands.

“No…” Benjen replied. “Not much of a musician I’m afraid.”

“Oh…” Owen seemed disappointed but not much. “That’s a shame…”

Alan of Rosby shook his hand next before he whispered something to his ear. “Owen is dimwitted…”

“Oh…ok…”

“Anyway…I don’t know about you lads but I’m hungry…” Ethan declared.

“Me too!” Owen said merrily. “Let’s eat, let’s eat!”

“Have you visited the canteen Stark?” Harclay asked.

“No…I arrived today…I haven’t even practice anything…but it seems like I’m famous already…”

“Oh, you will have plenty of time to practice Ben Stark,” Ethan assured as he clapped his shoulder. “Frostfinger and the others will make sure of it.”

“I was expecting it already so…”

“Come on, let’s go eat!” Owen insisted desperately. “Eat!”

“Aye, Owen…we are coming mate.” The group of five recruits thus made its way to the Great Hall…

Benjen was still unsure of everything but…meeting Ethan and his mates together with Jeor’s advice made him feel a bit less depressed and more motivated somehow. He would have to endure a lot, especially with the likes of Finn of Mudgrave around but he would prove that the Starks are no quitters. _Winter is Coming._

Catelyn Tully II

King’s Landing, Crownlands, Year 284 AC

It smelled bad…Lysa had lit an incense candle in the wheelhouse but Catelyn could still smell the stench from outside and so did her sister who sat opposite to her with an equally disgusted expression. Edmure was not there, he rode with her uncle Brynden to learn the necessary things of being a Lord.

“I hope to get pregnant soon…” Her sister suddenly said. “But I’m afraid…”

“Of what?” Catelyn asked as she watched the narrow streets of the city and all the smallfolk going about in their daily lives. Two hundred and eighty-four years ago this was but part of the Kingswood, where only fishermen lived and now it was a huge stinky city, the capital of the Seven Kingdoms.

She could see the Great Sept of Baelor on top of Visenya’s Hill as a little dot in the distance…when she was but a girl she longed to marry her husband there…it would have been the greatest honor to marry in the house of the Seven and consecrated by the High Septon himself…she hoped to marry Brandon there if given the chance…if he wanted to marry her still…

“Father made me miscarry my previous child…I read that…Moon Tea can make a woman infertile if she takes it after a month of pregnancy…so there is a high chance that I’m now…infertile…”

“You are not infertile Lysa.” Catelyn tried to assure her sister, even though she didn’t know if her sister’s worries were true. “But perhaps you should allow your womb to heal further, rather than forcing it to carry another child so soon…”

“Maybe I should…maybe I should drink Moon Tea after making love to Elbie…or maybe just avoid doing it while I’m in my moon blood days…the problem is that they are messed up now and I can’t count them right…” Lysa sighed. “And Septa Jocelyn always told us that a wife’s function was to provide heirs to her husband…”

Yes…Catelyn could still remember the lessons well…it was expected of a woman to bear children but…how could she do it without a husband? Or like her sister who could risk ruining her womb further? “Well…surely the Gods understand when our health is at risk…”

“Perhaps they do…” Lysa sighed. “And you Cat? What are you thinking about?”

“My future…” she whispered.

“Brandon?”

“Yes…I’m still in love with him…” Catelyn said. “But I do not know if he wants me…after everything that happened…he suffered a lot and…may be a completely different man…but somehow…I wish for him to…marry me…”

“Cat…you are a lovely and gorgeous woman and…I’m sure Brandon Stark will wish to marry you but even if does not, I’m quite sure you will have many suitors.” Lysa pointed out. “What is important is that you do not give up. I almost did after losing my child and…the Gods were good to me and rewarded my hope with Elbie and I’m very thankful for that.”

“It’s the second time you say Elbie, Lysa…” Catelyn pointed out, a small smile on her lips.

Her sister blushed hard and hid her face in her hands. “He told me to call him that…and…”

“I’m not saying anything against it…least of all when your husband tells you to call him that.” Catelyn giggled. “I’m happy for you.

“Thank you, Cat…” Lysa smiled. “Listen I…”

The wheelhouse stopped somewhat abruptly before it began riding upwards, cutting their conversation short. They ought to be in the pathway leading to the Red Keep in Aegon’s Hill...Catelyn opened the window of the wheelhouse and peeked in, confirming her suspicion…

Upwards stood seven huge drum-towers on top of the hill, massive curtain walls studded with archers’ nests, all in pale red stone that gave the name to House Targaryen’s mighty castle…Aegon the Conqueror gave the orders to build it and his son Maegor the Cruel had seen it completed. Now it was Aegon the Baby King who lived in it with his mother, grandmother, sister, and uncle…That was the current state of the House of the Dragon that conquered the continent nearly three hundred years ago. “Seems we are approaching our destination…” Catelyn told Lysa once she was fully back inside the wheelhouse.

“Yes…”

“What was it that you wish to say, Lysa?” Catelyn inquired.

“Oh…it was…nothing important…” Lysa went to one of her famous fits of silence and Catelyn decided to not push her sister to speak.

After about ten minutes, the door to the wheelhouse opened after it stopped moving, her uncle helped her and Lysa exited it. “We have finally arrived, my dear nieces.” Both sisters were mesmerized by the sight, they were on the outer yard and from there they were, they could see the enormous Throne Room building on top of some red serpentine stairs. It was much bigger than Riverrun but much better to look at than Harrenhal… “We must give a minute to the steward to announce our arrival to Queen and Princess.”

Edmure joined the two of them. Her brother and Lord of the Riverlands had a big grin on his lips, he was tired from the large and tenuous trip but was certainly happy for being granted so much responsibility as his condition demanded. Obviously with uncle Brynden keeping everything in control… “The castle is very beautiful but…lacks some more blue in it…” Her brother said.

“Blue is not the color of House Targaryen.” Lysa pointed out as she noticed her husband come their way. “My Lord, it’s good to see you again.”

“Lysa, my dearest wife, how do you find the Red Keep so far?” Ser Elbert questioned as he kissed his wife’s hand.

“Beautiful, My Lord.”

“That is good to know…personally I would love if the stench was not here to haunt us but what can we do…” Lysa giggled at that, her sister always had fits such as these especially when things bordered the prude, despite it being the truth... “What about you, My Lady Catelyn?”

“It’s quite unique…” Catelyn replied. “I’m quite excited to see more.”

The steward her uncle had sent returned. “My Lords, My Ladies, the Queen-Dowager and Princess Elia are just finishing receiving Lord Paramount Mace Tyrell and his entourage, please follow me so may take you all there.”

“Edmure, you are the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands so you go first, reply to any question they ask but leave everything else to me or your sisters.” Uncle Brynden explained. “Understood it?”

“Yes, uncle.” Edmure nodded.

“Alright, lead us to the Queen and Princess.” Uncle begged of the steward.

And that the steward did, they arrived in the Throne Room which was quite crowded, at the bottom of the throne there were what she assumed to be the Queen Rhaella and Princess Elia given their looks, the former heavy with child, the latter more radiant than what Catelyn remembered from Harrenhal, the olive skin granting the King’s mother an exotic look, a King who was smiling in her hold...In front of the women was Lord Mace Tyrell, as the steward had warned them about, and two tall handsome men, one had golden hair and blue eyes and the other bulkier with dark brown hair and eyes. There was also a girl of about Edmure’s age with the same coloring as the blond…These were Hightowers…Catelyn recognized their sigil, the tower with fire as a beacon.

All of them nodded to the Princess and the Queen and left led by a steward. Catelyn noticed her brother open-mouthed as the Hightower girl passed by…she was a vision…gorgeous looking and a few more years in her would make her a woman of surpassing beauty… “Edmure…” Catelyn called gently and smiling. “Get a hold of yourself…”

Her brother looked at her gaping, realizing what she meant, and blushed heavily. “I…” he looked at the Hightower girl once again and she noticed him and winked before leaving the Throne Room with the rest of those Reachmen.

“Lord Paramount Edmure Tully, Ser Brynden Tully, and Ladies Catelyn and Lysa Tully.” The steward that brought them there announced and Princess Elia motioned for them to come closer, which they did, bowing.

“The King welcomes you to King’s Landing, Lord Tully.”

“Welcome, welcome!” The King said giggling and Catelyn felt an immediate urge to hold and kiss the child but quickly composed herself, that was her King…

Princess Elia planted a kiss on the King’s forehead instead with a proud smile. “I trust the trip from Riverrun was not harsh?”

Edmure looked a bit overwhelmed glancing at their uncle for advice, but their uncle motioned for him to speak. “It was not…too harsh, My Princess. I thank His Grace…for welcoming us.”

“We hope that your staying in the Red Keep will be of your liking…rooms will be prepared with haste…to you all…” The Queen said sweating…the poor woman looked as if she was either to give birth very soon or explode... “And since Ser Brynden is here, the first Council can begin tomorrow…as all members have arrived. I must confess it soothes me much to proclaim this.”

“Of course, My Queen.” Uncle bowed. “It will not be because of House Tully that we will hold such an important meeting from happening.”

“Well, if there is nothing else to add…” Lord Jon Arryn picked the word. “The King’s Councils are dismissed for the day and may the next day be a good day for the Realm.”

Everyone nodded and began exiting the Throne Room with only a handful of lords and ladies remaining together with the Gold Cloaks. Catelyn looked around to see if she could find Brandon and thankfully she did find him almost exiting the Throne Room with a very fat man by his side. She quickly strode to him, picking her skirts up to go faster. “Brandon!” she called joyfully. “Brandon!”

“Cat?” he asked as he turned towards her, a smile forming in lips.

“It’s good to see you alive and well…after you got captured I was so worried…” she confessed.

“It’s good to see you too…” Brandon avowed as he looked to the smiling fat Lord. “Lord Manderly…could you give us a moment?”

“Of course, My Lord, My Lady.” Lord Manderly bowed before he left them to speak and thankfully she felt much more relieved because of it.

“You look beautiful as always…” he said with that smile she fell in love with. “I, however, do not look as well as I did since we last saw each other two years ago but…I’m managing…”

He did look different but no less attractive, to her, he was still the Brandon she fell in love with. “To me, you look the same Brandon…” she confessed blushing.

“Well…I’m glad to hear about it…”

“Before anything else, I would like to apologize for the nonsense my father did to you and your brother, it was ill done and although I love my father very much, I understand fully why he is in the Wall now, repenting for his sins.”

“Your father’s deeds are not yours to suffer, Catelyn.” Brandon avowed.

“Does this mean that…we can still marry as we hoped? As we were going to before everything?” she asked hopefully.

“Listen Cat…”

“Yes?”

“I…do not think we should marry…”

Her heart broke then…her worst fears becoming a reality… “Why…why not?”

“It’s nothing against you far from it…” he said. “The thing is that I’m not a knight and you always wanted a knight for a husband, that’s the impression I got from you during all of our conversations…I have laid with more than one woman during our betrothal the last one of them was before I left for the Tourney of Harrenhal…the truth is or rather was that I did not wish to marry you or anyone really…I did not wish to be tied to just one woman and that consumed me for years you know? I cursed myself for it because I could clearly see that you would be a great wife, after all, not only are you beautiful but you are kind and caring and I don’t think I’m worthy of you. I was always a mess but now I’m more…I was stupid and lost two good friends and a father, almost lost a sister and myself…you deserve better than me…”

“Brandon…I don’t care about that…I love you…” she whispered shakily with tears forming in her eyes. “I…love you…”

“You love the notion of man I passed but I was never that man, Catelyn. While I do not believe you are lying when you say you love me, I’m also not lying in saying that you deserve better than me. You deserve someone like my brother and I pray you find someone like that, but unfortunately, it’s not me…I’m sorry…but please understand…”

Catelyn couldn’t hold her tears anymore…she was glad that the Throne Room was nearly empty…she bowed to him and walked towards her family, crying…

Lysa was laughing while holding Edmure’s shoulders while they both spoke with Ser Elbert and uncle was speaking with Lord Arryn. He was the first one to notice her tears, as always, and quickly left the Lord of the Vale to embrace her. “Cat…what is the matter, my sweet niece?”

“My heart…is broken…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to apologize for all long this Chapter took, it was due to a combination of a very busy time in university with many works to plan and do which will consume a great deal of my time until mid-December and a bit of uncertainty regarding what this Chapter is about...the POVs I mean. Benjen's was planned from the begin but I scrapped a Cersei POV that will be in the next chapter whenever I finish it...I do hope to have a Chapter ready for November 22 when the story becomes two years old...
> 
> I would like some feedback regarding Frostfinger and Finn. For those who don't know these are from Game of Thrones Telltale, a controversial game which yours truly played last year or so...I enjoyed a few of the characters there so rather than creating more OCs I decided to bring these two here but I would appreciate some thoughts on it.
> 
> Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.


	12. A Boring Council Meeting

Cersei Lannister II

Red Keep, King’s Landing, Crownlands, Year 284 AC

The members of each Council were seated in three large polished wooden tables that the servants brought to the Throne Room during the night. In the far right were seated the members of the Small Council, in the center the members of the Regency, and on the left, the Advisors. Cersei was of course in the latter, the less prestigious table, demanded of her was just her opinion on apparently few matters which also mattered little at the end of the day and that left her even angrier than what she was. Not even the pride of being one of the only three females present warmed her in those dark and tedious days.

She was conflicted, on one hand, she wished to be the Queen that she was always meant to be but on the other hand, she did not wish to be a babe’s wife. Sure the babe was the King but she was so much older than him that it felt wrong even if he was to grow…It felt as if she was so desperate that even bedding a child was not out of her reach…but lions were never desperate, they were proud and fearsome creatures. That was what her Lord Father always said but then again…who was pushing this stupid marriage? He was. Did he think so little of her as to consider her some whore or broodmare? Did he think she would give her cunt to any man that asked so she could further advance herself and keep her status? Strengthen the family? Disgusting.

At first, she had grown hopeful of having Jaime around to pleasure her as he did many times before while she waited for better days but her foolish brother had somehow grown jealous of Rhaegar…Even if he said that he experienced atrocities and saved half a million peasants of all things, he could have come up with a better cover for his jealously but it matter not now, he became too much of a problem rather than a way to fix her current ones and the simple fact that he went as far as to insult her made her blood boil with rage. _How dare he insult me in such a way?_

It was not her fault that Aerys was mad and Jaime knew very well what he was getting into when he accept her plan. Her twin brother always wanted to be a Kingsguard even if he did not say it openly, it was in his blood to follow not to lead. It was always her who was meant to lead but the Gods cursed her with breasts and a cunt which she did not dislike to use but nevertheless barred her from the life she was meant to have, be Lord Tywin’s perfect heir.

Thinking about such injustices would do her no well…her head was now constantly hurting, she hated all of this. She wished to return to her room in Casterly Rock, to the beaches of Lannisport…even the bloody Godswood seemed like a better prospect than the shit smelling city that was King’s Landing. _Let the fool do as he pleases, let him rebuke me and insult me but when he returns asking for forgiveness like a puppy, he would get none._

“Ser Gerold was thus tasked with finding and bringing Prince Rhaegar back to King’s Landing…” Lord Stannis Baratheon one of the three candidates for King that her Lord Father had in mind continued his enormous and tiresome speech about the conduct of the Kingsguard knights of King Aerys, the fourth affair that the Councils were treating that bloody and boring morning that had already turned into an afternoon. It seemed her foolish brother and Ser Barristan Selmy were clear of charges given the tiny bits she retained in her poor and tired head, the Lord Commander Hightower seemed to be in the same path, but then again she was not paying too much attention to it…

She was now evaluating the new Lord Baratheon from up to down and even though he was not the worst to glance upon, he was not anything special either. He was clearly outclassed by most men in the room: her foolish brother was way more handsome, so was the Hightower whose name she forgot, Lord Mallister whose name she also forgot, the Velaryon who resembled Rhaegar whose name she never memorized, Ser Arthur Dayne of course and even that foolish and stupid Lord Brandon Stark was more handsome.

Thinking about this Stark brought her some curiosity…to say the least…If the rumors were true, then he stormed the Red Keep demanding to fight Rhaegar and got arrested instead…something that served him right if she was, to be honest given the stupidity of the action but then he was the one killed Aerys if those same rumors were true…and he was Lord Paramount of the North…and yet he was a fool…so why can a fool rule and she cannot? Septa Saranella told her the Seven just and fair but where was justice here?

“Correct, My Lord.” Hightower replied, his expression as unyielding as Stannis Baratheon’s.

“Two things, how did you find him, and what happened after you found him?” Asked the Stormlord.

“Lord Varys told me to search Starfall and its surroundings so I did. I imagine his spies found them in their search.”

“Lord Varys do you confirm this?” Inquired the Baratheon to that eunuch who quickly smiled a smile like hers.

“Yes, My Lord, it took me long enough but I was able to find the whereabouts of the Prince just in time. Mind you it was a hard task for they were well hidden but…patient always wins at the end of the day.” _Not in my book at least…No matter how I look at it, patience will do far from rewarding me…_

Lord Stannis wrote something on a parchment he had at hand. “Could you continue, Ser Gerold?”

“Of course.” The tall knight nodded. “I decided to start my search at Starfall given that Lord Varys specifically spoke of the castle and considering that I’m a Reachmen and that was Dorne. Found them in that very castle where Prince Rhaegar was about to lead an army of Dornishmen to King’s Landing to most likely lead to face the Rebels given what I have heard since then.”

“Was Lady Lyanna Stark with them?”

“She was.” The knight replied. “Apparently she closed herself in a room after…after she and the Prince…did the deed…” _So it was true…Rhaegar was in love with the wolf bitch…what did he see in her that he did not see in me? What is she more than me? Why?_

There were whisperers around the room but Cersei’s glance fell on Stark who was stoic as the bloody North. She tried to see by his expression if the Lord Commander’s words were true and by the looks of it…it was…given that he did not show any sign of rage or anything that could tell this as a lie…it only made her angrier.

Lord Arryn stood up from his seat and demanded silence before he motioned for Lord Stannis to continue. “Was it rape or consensual?” The Baratheon questioned next. Although it could have been rape, she doubted that Rhaegar, the perfect Prince would ever do such a thing, it was out of his character. Aerys yes, Jaime said he raped his sister-wife often but Rhaegar?

Unless…he went mad like his father… “I cannot say for I was not there to see.” The Lord Commander plainly said. “The Prince insisted it was consensual and neither one of my sworn brothers nor the lady disputed it but the three of them said he did not stop when she begged him to…Apparently they were drunk when they did the deed so they were not in themselves when they performed. It’s up to anyone’s interpretation.” Yes…there was no why Rhaegar would do such a thing…the Northern barbarian must have gotten him drunk and then tried to blame him…after all, her family was fighting his and Aerys killed her father…the rumors of abduction had been spread as well…so she liked tried to save her reputation through this manner…

“Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell do you confirm this?”

“Yes.” Both knights replied and Ser Oswell added the following.

“The Prince and Lady Lyanna were indeed heavily drunk, especially the Lady. But she was quick to regain her conscience and begged him to stop but…unfortunately, he did not do it.”

“Lord Stark, can you confirm this?”

“Yes, that’s my sister’s version.” The foolish Stark Lord nodded. What a bunch of barbarians these Northerners…

“Very well…” Lord Stannis continued as he wrote down something else in his notes. “And what were Prince Rhaegar’s orders to the Kingsguard after the incident, Sers?”

“Prince Rhaegar told us to keep Lady Lyanna in Starfall until she gave birth to his daughter which he intended to legitimize.” This caught everyone by surprise, including her… _He was expecting a daughter? And he wanted to legitimize her? What?_ “Then he assured that he would take her to Winterfell and help her escape marriage as she was pretty adamant in informing us that she did not wish to marry.” Ser Arthur replied.

That seemed to surprise Lord Stannis for he stopped writing in his notes and looked at Ser Arthur just before he glanced Lord Stark. “Is this true Lord Stark?”

“My sister always had a strong will, my father called it the wolf blood and I have plenty of it too, as anyone can attest...” Lord Stark explained. “She always did boyish things such as riding and fighting…she was afraid of being deprived of those things once she married and she was also afraid of having a husband who would not stay true to her…I don’t believe she truly meant it at the end of the day…she was just scared, especially after she learned of My Lord’s niece in the Vale.”

Lord Stannis gritted his teeth by the looks of it while rubbing his chin. “And did Lady Stark give birth to a daughter as the Prince somehow anticipated?”

“No, she gave birth to a stillborn son a couple of months ago and it almost costed her life. She was in a coma for a long time and when she woke up, she was deemed barren. My sister is currently recovering from falling from her horse during the Mad King’s order of arrest and from nearly dying on childbirth.”

Lord Stannis continued gritting his teeth, glancing at the Kingsguard knights. “When Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell arrived in the capital a week or so ago, they said they were waiting for Prince Rhaegar to leave so they could bring Lyanna Stark back home and hopefully stop the war…do you confirm this Ser Gerold?”

“I do.” The tall knight confirmed. “I wanted…to heed to the orders we were given as my vows demanded but they refused so I was made an honored guest at Starfall.”

The Stormlord finished writing and then looked towards the Councils. “My conclusion is that King Aerys created a situation where the vows of a Kingsguard and the vows of a knight are conflicted. Thus I do not think there is a Kingsguard knight truly innocent here, they all watched the Queen be raped but did so because their vows forced them to. The city was almost burnt to naught but ashes because no one knew about it except for Ser Jaime Lannister and the only other person that learned about it was burnt for I quote bad advice. So if Ser Jaime did not take action against his orders, half a million people would be dead right now so this raises a problem. On the other hand, Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell failed to prevent Lyanna Stark’s situation but how much of it was their free will is debatable. They did disobey the orders given for a greater good which was to end the war but Ser Gerold cannot be truly blamed for following orders to the bitter end...”

“So what is your proposal of action, in this case, My Lord?” Lord Arryn asked as he stood up.

“From the five of them, Ser Barristan seems like the one with the least amount of blame so I would suggest keeping him in the Kingsguard just as Ser Gerold who obeyed his King till the bitter end and also obeyed the Prince’s orders even if they were not the best.” The black-haired Baratheon proclaimed. “As I said before, Ser Jaime betrayed his King for a greater good at the end…he placed half a million souls above one who was going to most likely die no matter what so I would say he could remain in the Kingsguard but he could also be sentenced to the Wall or exile in Essos. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell are the most debatable of the five for me, they did try to work for a greater cause but by doing so they disrespected their vows more than once so I would recommend sending them to the Wall or to live in exile in Essos as the most logical solution.”

“Thank you for the proposal, My Lord Stannis.” The old Hand of the King who could never fill her Lord Father’s shoes nodded. “Now, appointments and dismissals are the King’s prerogative so as the King is a minor, that competence falls to the Seven Regents. So now what are the verdicts?”

Brandon Stark was the first to stand up and speak. “My Lords and My Ladies, I believe Lord Stannis’s judgment of Ser Barristan and Ser Gerold is equal to mine. But for the others, I think that their good judgment matters more than their vows.” The Northern continued as if he prepared this beforehand. “There is no denying that Aerys was mad and his orders and deeds were atrocities not only to the Realm but to his own family, the Queen is a good example of this. Therefore, the fact that the remaining three Kingsguard knights opted for a greater good rather than keeping true to their vows, in those specific conditions with this specific King must not be punished, so I vote for them to remain in the Kingsguard as well.”

Lord Stannis stood up again. “My Lord Stark, as I said, I can agree with Ser Jaime remaining in the Kingsguard but Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell are other different matters, they disrespected their vows!”

“And I already pointed out that Aerys was mad, Lord Stannis. Haven’t we the Rebels written a Charter to prevent the abuses he committed from happening again? He killed my father, almost killed me and tortured me, demanded my brother’s head, and had the Prince and these two Kingsguards not intervened, he would have burnt my sister because he believed her to be the Knight of the Laughing Tree!”

“They disobeyed the orders to their King and a good act does not wash away the bad one.” Lord Stannis insisted and Cersei sighed bored, she was seeing where this was going…

“Yes, but who gave them the orders?” Brandon Stark asked as he turned to the knights. “Did Aerys order you anything before Prince Rhaegar did?”

“No.” Ser Oswell replied.

“So now they are constraint by orders, Lord Stark? Is that what My Lord is trying to prove?” Lord Stannis scoffed, Cersei noticed some heads moving from Stark to Baratheon as they bantered, she was so annoyed, however…

“I’m just pointing out facts as My Lord did. I get My Lord’s point and I would have fully agreed with My Lord if the King was someone like Jaehaerys the First or Daeron the Second but with Aerys I must disagree for it makes no sense.”

“It doesn’t matter which King it is, My Lord, a vow is a vow.”

“Then are we to give our necks? We broke our vows with Aerys because he was a tyrant and so did they!”

“But they were bound to protect him.”

“But you just said the vows were conflicted and wrong!” Stark insisted.

“My Lords, please let us keep this civilized.” Old Lord Arryn begged and Cersei sighed again at how dull the whole affair was. Men fighting for stupid reasons…if it was her she would simply send them all away. “Let us hear the other Regents’ verdict.” An old man begged to speak, an old man who could not even stand up from his chair. How they let him be a Regent she knew not…the Queen she understood as she looked huge with the belly but this old fart…disgusting. “Yes, Lord Morrigen?”

“I vote that Ser Barristan, Ser Gerold and Ser Jaime remain in the Kingsguard and that Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell are exiled to…Essos…since they…hum…did the right thing despite forsaking their vows so perhaps starting a new life in Essos is appropriate in this circumstance.”

“Votes noted, My Lord.” Lord Arryn proclaimed as he wrote in his own parchment…Now that Cersei was seeing it…everyone had parchments at hand…perhaps she should have brought her own…no…it was not worthy…but she was the only odd off… _Gods take me away from here!_ “Lord Tyrell, what do you make of this?”

“Me? Hum…I think Lord Morrigen’s solution is the fairest.” Lord Tyrell was the biggest disappointment of all Lord Paramounts if she had to be honest…Tully was a boy of ten or so, the age nullified the disappointment, Stark was imposing despite his foolishness, the way he bantered with Stannis Baratheon proved as much and Stannis Baratheon was unyielding and somewhat imposing because of that but Mace Tyrell was an oaf and fool, not as tall as Stark and not as threatening either, he was always smiling but it was not cautious smiles like Cersei’s, it was true smiles of nonsense.

“Ok, My Lord…” Old Arryn wrote some more. “Lord Royce?”

“Well…it does seem like everyone in the Regency agrees that Ser Barristan and Ser Gerold should remain on the Kingsguard…I included…” Lord Royce said as he rubbed his chin. “I think Ser Jaime should remain as well…and…I would normally suggest the Wall for the likes of Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell but given their fame, services and motives of the overall affair…I think I will agree with Lord Brandon and say they should remain.” It seemed Lord Royce surprised many of the counselors with his words, not her though but that was because she wanted to get out of there...the solution was so simple, just shove them all in a ship to Essos and fill the seven positions from scratch. Why must they discuss this? Why must they discuss laws and money payments because of the war? Why was she there? Why was everything a big pile of shit? “But make no mistake, My Lords and Ladies, should they disobey their vows again, their heads should be taken.” _And their names and families put to shame…blah, blah…_

“My Lords, since Lord Arryn is going to ask my opinion sooner rather than later and I’m seeing where this is going so I think of all them should take the black and be done with it.” Cersei closed her mouth with her hand and then laughed once she heard who she believed was Ser Brynden Tully speak of something so very similar to what she had been thinking. _There are still some minds thinking as they should in this shit smelling city…_

Lord Arryn was a bit shaken by Tully’s intervention but quickly composed himself. “My Queen?”

The Queen sighed and remained seated, she looked pale and was sweating a lot, not even her handkerchiefs were helping her much. “My Lords and Ladies...I have witnessed in my skin and body what the vows of the Kingsguard force a man to do in the name of his King. I have been raped countless times without anyone doing a thing for me but it’s not their fault, my brother was mad but he was the King and as it was stated earlier, the vows were not made with Aerys in mind. That is why we should learn from our mistakes and improve. That said, I have nothing personal against these knights, they were doing their job and although it angered me often for being left alone, I also did my job and know what it demands, so I vote for all of them to remain.”

“So with this, we can conclude the Regency has decided that Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, Ser Barristan Selmy, and Ser Jaime Lannister should remain in the Kingsguard.” Lord Arryn said. “Only the destiny of Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell remains to be decided…Princess Elia, what is your verdict on the matter?”

“My verdict…is the same as Lord Brandon’s and the Queen’s. King Aerys was not in senses for years and their vows demanded them to obey him even if they knew their King was wrong. Furthermore, Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell’s disobedience to King Aerys was morally legitimated even if legally wrong, they acted with the intentions of thousands in mind, instead of a sick King’s, so I cannot in my conscience blame them, and as such I vote for them to remain.”

Lord Stannis scoffed bitterly and whisperers were exchanged, the two knights in question were serious as rocks, showing no trace of emotion, just as her uncle Kevan and Jaime. “Well…it seems we have four votes for Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell to remain which is more than half…so…by this voting, they should remain…” Lord Arryn concluded. “Should we hear the opinion of the Advisors given that some matter of justice is involved?” _Oh no…I do not want to speak…I want to go sleep or annoy someone!_

“By all means.” The Queen motioned for the Advisors to speak and Cersei cursed internally.

“As we spoke earlier, Prince Doran Martell sent Ser Symon Santagar to represent him for this first meeting, Lord Tywin Lannister sent his daughter, Lady Cersei Lannister and no Ironborn representative has arrived or any word for the matter so as we decided earlier, that the voting will go without them…the Council of Advisors has thus five votes. Let us start with Lord Mallister.”

“I think the subject is…complicated and I’m conflicted but if the Queen and the Princess, who are going to be guarded by those knights voted for them to remain, then I believe I vote for the same.”

“Lord Manderly?”

“My Lords.” The fat Lord said, smiling just as stupidly as Mace Oaf Tyrell, the resemblances were there for anyone to see… “I do not believe I have anything to add, all arguments are valid and true but I think the Regency’s decision is fitting, after all, these are knights which seem to inspire safety to the Queen and the Princess and I’m not someone to disturb it.”

“Ok…Ser Symon?”

“I vote for them to remain as the Regency did and by the looks of it, so did the Advisors.”

“Ser Baelor?”

“I have nothing to add to what was said, I also support the Regency’s decision.”

“Lady Cersei?” All the eyes were now on her but she did not care a single bit.

What she cared about was what was the point of asking her opinion if she was left for the very end when everything was already decided? “Given the arguments pressed forward, I believe they should be allowed to remain in their positions.”

“Then it seems the Council of Advisors supported the Regency’s decision, unanimously…” Lord Arryn concluded. “I, therefore, declare that all of King Aerys’ Kingsguards remain in functions for King Aegon the Sixth and may they never break a vow again or they shall face death as the most worthy punishment.” Lord Arryn looked at his parchment again. “I think we have made good progress here, My Lords and Ladies, we approved some laws and we settled the final points for the Crown’s promised compensations to go forward and we have now decided the fate of the Kingsguard so I believe we have no more businesses to treat today. Unless someone has something else to discuss…or point out.”

Princess Elia, the woman who first stole Rhaegar from her stood up…Cersei hated her but at least now the woman would never be Queen...served her right for stealing the Silver Prince. “The Queen and I would like to announce that we will increase our ladies-in-waiting from two to at least seven as our two current ladies are overburden with work. We hope everyone understands our position.” It seems her Lord Father was not wrong in this prediction…it was likely that a lady of every Kingdom would be chosen…

Those present immediately dismissed Elia Martell’s worries and accepted it without raising questions. Mace the Fool Tyrell stood up next, much to Cersei’s dismay…she wanted to tear his smiley face apart. “My Lords and Ladies…since we have been at war the past few years, a war in which many of us were opponents and as such animosity grew between us, I propose we make a tourney to heal those scars and wounds while promoting His Grace, King Aegon’s name and reign which I firmly believe will be a reign of peace and prosperity.”

Cersei was surprised to see how all the females present in this meeting sighed at the same time after hearing Lord Tyrell’s suggestion, she almost wanted to laugh again. “My Lord…I will not deny such suggestion if it’s the will of the Councils but…the last tourney created plenty of problems that led to this war we just ended and I grow worried of it happening again…” The Queen said tiredly and bored. “Plus I’m unsure the Crown should bear such unnecessary expenses despite having the coin for it.”

“What if House Tyrell organizes the tourney, My Queen?” Cersei could not help but glance at the fool aghast. Why wish to waste a sizable part of his fortune in a tourney out of nowhere? What was his plan? “I believe it would be of great benefit for House Targaryen, especially given those times of peril that lurk around it.”

“My Queen.” Ser Jacaerys Velaryon called. “If I may, there are two vacant positions in the Kingsguard and a tourney is a great way to resolve this issue. The Tourney of the Golden Wedding proved as much.”

“I will not deny it but…is House Tyrell truly willing to cover the expenses of such affair?” The Queen questioned as she seemed to have wits in her despite the awful look.

“But of course!” Mace Tyrell said almost as if he took it as an offense at the question. “Our House stands with House Targaryen even in perilous times and we will be more than happy to see the realm prosper.” _Lickspittle…If I was Queen I would show you…_

“Shall I call a vote, My Queen and Princess?” Lord Arryn asked. “Or should the notion be…”

The Queen and Princess glanced at each other and then spoke. “I have one request, My Lord.” Elia Martell said. “My son is very young so I would much prefer for this tourney to be held in King’s Landing but with all credits going to House Tyrell of course.”

“Of course, that can be arranged.” Mace Mummer Tyrell assured. “I have witnessed a few tourneys here while I was younger so, that shan’t be a problem, My Princess.”

“Then if My Lord wishes, let the voting began.” Concluded the Queen.

There were three overall votes against the tourney and they were from Lord Stannis, Lord Morrigen, Ser Brynden, and three abstentions, hers, her uncle’s, and Pycelle’s so the tourney was set to happen by the sixth or seventh moon of that year. The meeting was thus concluded and the Lords and Ladies were free to go on with their lives. Cersei thought the same but her uncle stopped her before she could exit the Throne Room…

“You have gone against your father’s wishes Cersei.” _What?_

“Uncle…I’m not quite following…” she confessed and this was true, she had no idea how she had disobeyed her father…

“Your father wanted Jaime out of the Kingsguard…” Her uncle said grimly. “You voted in favor of him remaining.”

 _Of course…_ “Oh so now it’s my fault that he remains a knight of that stupid order?” Cersei questioned bitterly. “By the time it got to me voting, Jaime was well-accepted to remain and as far as I know, neither you nor Pycelle lifted a finger to prevent it so I ask you uncle why is the blame mine? Because I am a woman? Or perhaps because you think I have no wits? Perhaps you think it was me whispering sweet words in their ears…please let my brother remain in the Kingsguard…is this what you believe uncle?”

Her uncle sighed. “The blame is not entirely yours...I’m sorry…you are right…I’m being unfair now…” Her uncle rubbed his tired face. “I was not expecting this many votes in favor of him remaining…especially after Lord Stannis’ declaration…Well…it seems we have no other option but talk with Jaime and demand him to leave the Kingsguard…”

“Uncle…Jaime loves that stupid order and has no intention of inheriting the Rock as my father wishes, he told me so many times, including after witnessing the so many atrocities of Aerys,” Cersei explained, still angry, her head hurt a lot. “My Lord Father with all the respect he is due, cannot comprehend that uncle but I trust you can. And if you insist on trying to change his mind, I bet all the gold of the Rock that he will always refuse.” And with that Cersei left, the Throne Room, and her uncle. Her headache was unbearable already and the stench was making it worse. She was so mad at everything that it was best for her to retire and go to sleep and may the Gods save Jeyne from her wrath by stopping her from bothering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year ago I tried to rush things and publish my original Part 2 without finishing the rewrite of Part 1 and two years ago I began publishing Part 1...time does fly...times are also much different when compared with two years ago with COVID lurking around and changing the world in many ways...hopefully, everything will go smoothly this next year. My wishes are to finish Part 2 and begin Part 3 by next November 22 but we will see...
> 
> Anyway, regarding this Chapter...I'm not sure if I succeeded as much as I wished...there was some hype about this First Meeting of the Councils and I'm unsure how this will be perceived but I did everything I wanted to do:
> 
> 1)Keeping all the Kingsguards was my intention from the beginning, I think my reasonings are solid as to why they should remain. This also causes some conflicts between everyone which thickens the plot.
> 
> 2)Cersei's head and state of mind...it helped me cut some more boring things from the Chapter and show what she is thinking and doing...
> 
> 3)Mace's all of a sudden tourney idea...is this a plan or spontaneous? And what consequences will it bring?
> 
> I'm still expecting some criticism but I think that is all. Thank you for the support and for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.


	13. The Greatest Storm

Elia Martell II

Red Keep, King’s Landing, Crownlands, 284 AC

She sat in a chair by the window of her room looking at the rather tumultuous waves of the Blackwater Bay…a storm was surely approaching and Elia worried about Queen Rhaella who was by now at Dragonstone waiting for her child to come to life of that Elia was sure of. The skies were getting darker, sending shivers down her spine…an uneasy feeling about this storm and about everything that was to come tormented her…

From everything that went by in the first Council Meeting, the upcoming tourney was what worried her the most…she did not wish for it to happen and she knew not what Lord Tyrell’s intent was on organizing it but it was most likely a way to get in their good favor just as almost everyone else in the Red Keep was trying these days…

The only thing she missed from Aerys was how he scared those lickspittles away with his madness…how scarcely populated court was in those days…just this morning she had to contend with Lord Florent who for some reason brought a sizable part of his family to court and was now begging to make his poor niece Selyse, a lady-in-waiting for he feared she would never find suitable husband thanks to how unforgiving the Gods were with her looks…

Elia accepted out of pity for the woman but she was regretting it already…Lady Selyse was not particularly good of character as the very few interactions they shared showed…and she also seemed to look at Elia and Rhaenys with mistrust and well-hidden disgust…some Houses in the Reach were very conservative and it seemed House Florent was amongst them and by conservative Elia meant especially racist towards Dornish people. Well…young Lady Delena was a pleasant child with little faults in her…it was a shame she was so young for she would have made a much better lady-in-waiting than her cousin.

One thing that Elia and Rhaella had long agreed was to force every courtier who was not underage or had a position in the Councils or in the administration of the Red Keep to find a manse of their own in the city because feeding these courtiers and housing them was an unnecessary burden for the treasury and if they wanted favors then they should very well fight for them with their own pockets and she would make them fight for it.

Besides Lady Selyse, Elia had nominated with the advice of Queen Rhaella, the ladies Elinor Chelsted and Lollys Stokeworth together with Lady Felicia Templeton, whose friendship the Queen wished to resume and who Elia was quite excited to meet too. On her initiative, she also nominated Lady Catelyn Tully as a way to get closer to the Tullys and the Rebels or at very least undermine their cohesion. It was not something she liked but she would be damned if she did nothing to secure her son’s position.

Well…at least the Rebels’ cohesion seemed to be fracturing which was somewhat good for the Crown…given that they could only truly count on Dorne for support and sometimes she did wonder if her brother Doran would truly support her at all…When she was being threatened by Aerys, her brother only sent ten thousand men north when he could muster at least thirty thousand men…Oberyn would deplete Dorne of men if it need be to help her…her brothers could not be more different…

Thinking of Dorne, Elia had also invited Emyly and Ashara to resume their positions but she knew very well that at least her best friend would have to decline thanks to her newfound position in the North. Nevertheless, Elia hoped a visit to the capital could be organized so she could see her friend’s little pup…

“Mommy!” Elia turned around, to where the door to her room was, just in time to catch her daughter who jumped into her hold out of nowhere.

“Rhaenys dear, where did you come from?” she questioned, finding Lady Catelyn with Aegon holding her hand and Lady Lollys by her side with a big and simple smile.

“I came from my room with Egg, Lady Catelyn, and Lady Lollys.” Replied her daughter in a sophisticated tone which she was practicing to soon receive a private Septa. “I wanted to know when grandmother will return with my new sister.”

Elia smiled and kissed her daughter’s forehead. “Rhaenys, your grandmother’s child will not be your sister, she will be your aunt if she is a girl at all.”

“Aunt…like who?”

“Hum…like your aunt Mellario, your uncle Doran’s wife.” Elia said.

“Who is uncle Doran?” Elia forgot that her children did not recall her brothers…maybe once they were a bit older they could travel to Sunspear and visit them…last time she saw Arianne, she was about Rhaenys’ age so it would be good to see her and Oberyn’s daughters…

“He is my older brother,” Elia explained. “And the Prince Regnant of Dorne.”

“Oh…he is like Stark!” Her daughter said, making her smile but she also noticed that Lady Catelyn looked away…Elia knew she was once betrothed to Brandon Stark but her father broke the betrothal and Brandon did not seem to resume it yet…she could imagine why hearing his name would upset the beautiful redhead woman… “Stark is nice! He comes to visit us often and always plays Come-Into-My-Castle.”

“Rhaenys, you cannot call Lord Brandon that, he is a Lord Paramount and deserves respect,” Elia warned. “Be polite to everyone older than you!”

“Ok…I’m sorry…” Rhaenys murmured sadly but a smile quickly replaced the sadness. “I know my aunt will be a girl because I saw it in a dream and so I can’t wait to play with her, we will be friendly friends!”

“Your aunt…” Elia played along with her daughter’s confidence. “Will be too young to play with you, my dear but we will find you some girls to play with, so do not worry. In the meantime…you have ladies Jasline, Nysah, Lollys, and Catelyn but do not put too much pressure on them, ok sweetling?”

“Yes.” Rhaenys nodded smiling. She then jumped to the floor and went to pull Lady Lollys’ sleeve. “Lady Lollys, let’s play dolls again! I will be Princess Rhaenys and you Princess Visenya.”

“Oh ok…hum…should I or…” The kind big-boned woman looked at Elia seeking approval and Elia nodded so Lady Lollys left quite happy with Rhaenys…to play dolls…The rumors about Lady Lollys painted her as dimwitted and so Elia was concerned that Rhaenys would be able to manipulate the poor woman around…once the entirety of the ladies-in-waiting were nominated, she would need to put another woman with Lollys to prevent such thing from happening…

“Lady Catelyn, can you bring me, my son, please?” Elia begged after eyeing Aegon extending his hands to her. “He seems to wish to speak with me.”

“Of course, My Princess…” The young woman proclaimed as she brought Aegon to her hands and so Elia kissed the King in the forehead, making her child smile. “Forgive me…”

“Oh, there is no problem, Lady Catelyn.” Elia dismissed. “You are still getting used to being a lady-in-waiting.”

“Waiting! Waiting!” Aegon laughed. “Play with Egg, momma!”

“Not now sweetling, mother is expecting a visit soon.” Elia rebuked with much sadness, she loved to play with her children… “But Lady Catelyn will take you to join Rhaenys and Lady Lollys and you will have so much fun.”

“Yes! Rhaenys!” Her son giggled.

“And mother will join you both in…fifteen minutes? Twenty? Does it sound good to you?”

“Yes!”

“Come here, My King.” Lady Catelyn called, extending her hand to him and he took it quickly. “With your permission, My Princess.”

“Wait, Lady Catelyn, how is Prince Viserys?” Elia was supposed to keep a close watch on her brother-in-law for Queen Rhaella but she knew he was well protected by the Kingsguard knights so she was not concerned about it. He was also studying his lessons with Grand Maester Pycelle so it was all good for the time being.

“If I’m not mistaken, he is practicing swords with Ser Willem Darry and Ser Barristan Selmy who guards him today.” Lady Catelyn replied. “I assume he is having fun.”

“Thank you very much for the information Lady Catelyn.”

“With your permission then, My Princess.” Lady Catelyn bowed and left with Aegon.

Elia waited for a while more until Arthur announced the person she was patiently waiting for. “My Princess, Lady Elinor Chelsted is here.”

_Finally._ “Send her in please.”

“Of course.” Arthur nodded and allowed the young lady to enter. Lady Elinor was a suggestion made by Queen Rhaella for a lady-in-waiting as a way to compensate House Chelsted for what King Aerys did to his former Master of Coin and Hand she was dressed in green and white and had dark brown hair and eyes, pretty enough, like Elia was. “My Princess.” The young woman bowed.

“Lady Elinor, I’m more than happy to see you here.” Elia began with a smile as she stood up from her chair. “Welcome to King’s Landing!”

“My Princess…I’m afraid I’m not as happy to be here.” The Lady replied without expression.

“May I be so bold as to ask why?” Elia asked curiously.

“What happened to my Lord Father…” _Of course…_

“Will not happen to you, My Lady, I can assure you that.” Elia quickly assured. “None of us are King Aerys and the Rebels have done the Realm a great favor by forbidding the use of wildfire. You have my word that no harm shall come to you.”

The lady nodded still unsure. “What are my orders then My Princess?”

“For now, you shall go to your room, get acquainted with them, get yourself settled in, and then you can come to meet my children in their room,” Elia instructed. “Today you just watch.”

“Ok…and how should I find the rooms in question?”

“Yours on the floor below this one, three rooms from the stairs but if you are lost, there should be a servant around…” Elia said. “And I will be waiting by the door to make sure you find us which should not be too hard since my children’s rooms are located on the same floors as yours.”

“Many thanks.” The woman nodded again. “If My Princess allows it, I shall go to see my room…”

“Of course, the servant, Justin, shall take you there. I think it’s better that way.” Elia assured as she walked outside of her room with Lady Elinor and motioned for the mentioned servant to approach. “Justin, see that Lady Elinor finds her room.”

“Of course.”

“My Princess.” Lady Elinor bowed once more and left for her room.

With Lady Elinor gone, Elia turned her gaze to Arthur and did not miss this opportunity… “Have you missed being a statue Arthur?”

“If I’m to be honest…this is so much calmer than what I have been through that I would stay like this for hours if need be,” he replied with a soft smile. “And without Aerys, it is all even better.”

“I’m glad.” Elia admitted smiling. Despite Arthur’s actions, Elia knew he did not act wrongly at the end of the day and no one could have predicted what was to happen during all those months of isolation so she certainly did not hold a grudge against him. In fact, she was quite happy to have him guarding her door…but then again she was biased…Arthur still had a very important place in her heart…she felt safer with him around…him and Ser Jaime…Arthur was special for her as Ser Jaime was to her children.

“If…I ever…leave my functions again…I shall take my life and not bring you or anyone more shame…” Arthur said, not fixing his dark blue eyes on her.

Elia was shocked by what she was hearing but then again she knew how Arthur was…the whole affair became a big misunderstanding and it no doubt hurt him a lot. “Arthur…I understand what troubles you…and I know you will not repeat this but please do not speak of such things…it would hurt me a lot to hear that you took your life…please do not speak of it…”

“I’m sorry Elia…but I feel ashamed…I failed Rhaegar, I failed you, the Queen, Lyanna Stark…I failed so much and so many…”

“You speak as if the blame was all yours and it was not.” Elia continued pointed out. “I know you and I know you will stay true to yourself and your vows.”

“I hope so…”

“Princess Elia!” A soothing voice echoed in the corridors, making both Elia and Arthur look at where it was coming from, Ser Baelor Hightower. “I was just looking for you for a word if I may?”

“Of course…” Elia said while trying to look serious but…she could not… _Baelor Breakwind…get yourself together Elia! You are a Princess and Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, not some giggling girl…_

Ser Baelor glanced at Arthur. “Ser Arthur.”

“Ser Baelor.” Arthur replied.

“Well, My Princess…I know I’m asking quite a lot but…can I offer the companionship of my sister Lynesse to you?”

_Please do not tell me that Ser Baelor is trying to get a hold of me and the children too…like the whole rest of them…_ “Your sister you say?”

“Yes, she is young but bright, knows how to make interesting conversations although she is…a bit naïve…”

“Naïve?” Elia inquired with a raised eyebrow. What did he mean by this?

“Yes…her head is still full of songs about knights and princesses…that is why I thought…maybe she could learn something from you and the Queen Rhaella…given that a lot of interesting characters are filling this castle thanks to the Regency and King Aerys’ death…I’m sure Lynesse can profit a lot from the experience and hopefully one day help her husband, whoever he may be, with running a household.”

What to do…she was not expecting this but…Ser Baelor was a decent man and her daughter could use a friend to play with…she did promise that to Rhaenys earlier and many times before…but Lady Lynesse was not a child of four… _I just hope he is not playing with me…_ “Rhaenys is in need of some companions…perhaps Lady Lynesse could soothe that need, Ser…”

“She sure can, My Princess, Lynesse will be delighted to meet the little Princess.” Ser Baelor assured with his famous bright smile. “And I do assure you that my dear sister has more manners than me. No indecent sounds shall…come out of her…”

Elia burst into laughter after he said this, she could not contain herself any further and she noticed that Ser Baelor was chuckling too while Arthur was looking at her astonished… _Elia you foolish woman!_ “I’m so sorry Ser Baelor…it was so impolite of me…”

“My Princess should not be so ashamed…it was me who made the mistake but I have grown out of it and even find it funny…” The man insisted. “Anyway…” he picked her hand and pressed her a kiss, making her blush. “Many thanks for doing this for me, Princess Elia. If you ever need my help with anything, I’m more than happy to help.”

Elia nodded. “I will take that into consideration, Ser Baelor.”

“With your permission, My Princess.” He bowed before her and then looked at Arthur again. “Ser Arthur.”

As he left, she spent some time looking at his figure, wondering how her life would be if she had married him…might have been better…but she would not have her precious children that she has now… “He is taking advantage of you.” Arthur said with a serious expression.

“I do not think so.”

“Why do you think he wants his sister by your side?” Arthur insisted.

“It might be for spying us and keep him informed but that is precisely why I’m placing her with Rhaenys, the only thing she is going to learn for my daughter is drawing dragons and how much she likes Balerion the cat.”

“Still…”

Given that Arthur was very insistent…she quickly understood his reasoning… “You are jealous perhaps?”

By his reaction, she deduced he was which made sense... “I’m not…I’m a knight of the Kingsguard…”

“Sworn to celibacy…I know…” Elia rolled her eyes. “It was not my fault you made such vows.”

“Not your fault indeed, nevertheless…here I am...”

“Indeed…” she nodded. “Arthur I appreciate your counsel but it seems to me you are blinded by your jealously…”

“True as it might be, you are blinded by an event that happens a decade ago.” Her sworn knight countered.

“And what if I am?” she asked in a bitter tone. “Might as well be blinded by half-decent people than by lickspittles. I’m going to see my children, so stop bothering me with politics and jealously, Arthur, I’m tired of those.”

“If that is your wish,” Arthur said as he moved from his position, ready to follow her, as his duty commanded. “No word shall come out of my mouth.”

Elia felt bad for being so assertive with Arthur but everything was so tiresome now…the least she needed was her sworn shield, great friend, and former lover feeling her head with unnecessary jealousies. It would seem her children’s company was the only thing that kept her sane at times… _I just want this to end but there are still fourteen years to go…how am I to survive?_

Rhaella Targaryen II

Dragonstone, Narrow Sea, 284 AC

The only thing she could hear was the thunder, the strong winds, and her screams of pain from labor. It had started nearly five hours ago and the child was not coming out… “Why is the child not coming?” she asked between tears and screams and thunders, worriedly.

“The child refuses to come out…might she have her umbilical cord around her neck…” Maester Rudigen informed her but it only made her more desperate. She worried for her child…that it would end like her deceased siblings…

“My head hurts…” she moaned, feeling unbearable pain in her forehead. “Oh Gods…”

“Might she have caught a fever?” Ser Jacaerys questioned worriedly, he was one of the few allowed inside though he was by the doorway next to Ser Gerold who stood gazing from outside, a great hint of worry on his face.

“Perhaps…” Maester Rudigen put his right hand on her forehead and… “Shit…get some ice!” he barked at the Dornish ladies, Jasline and Nysah who immediately left the room in hurry. “Fuck…hum…please forgive my language, My Que…”

“Forget the language but please…my child…”

“The only thing to do is for My Queen to push it out…otherwise there is no choice but…open the womb…” The Maester said while gritting his teeth. “Such thing…will…”

“Kill me…” she whispered worriedly before inhaling some air and let it go out. The decision was not an easy one to make but she was ready to suffer the consequences of it. “If it comes to that, please save my child and not me.”

“My Queen…given your history with children…I’d suggest…”

“I COMMAND YOU TO DO WHAT YOU MUST TO BRING MY CHILD TO THIS WORLD!!!” she said loudly as he made an effort to kick the child out of her. “AAARRRGHHH!!!”

Rhaella had to keep pushing for the Gods know how long before she began hearing a cry…a baby’s cry... “The Seven are merciful…the child is out!” Rudigen proclaimed smiling. “It’s…a girl!”

_A girl…like my Shaena…_ Rhaella’s weak smile was replaced by worriedness… “Is she alive…and healthy or…”

“My Queen this is a strong girl.” The Maester said as Ser Jacaerys approached him and Ser Gerold turned away with emotion it seems... “And healthy of course…does not seem to carry the troubles of consanguinity in her, at least physically…”

“We must hope that the coin landed on the right side…” Ser Jacaerys said as he cupped her daughter’s cheek. “We got a strong Princess, My Queen, the Realm will rejoice upon hearing of her birth.”

“No, they will not.” Rhaella dismissed, feeling weaker and with the fever getting stronger. “Maester I don’t feel too well…”

“It’s the fever…” The Maester said worriedly as he gave the child to Baela the wetnurse who had been there and had tears in her eyes. “Where are those Dornishwomen? Did they went Beyond the Wall to get the bloody ice?”

“Have some patience Maester or are you failing to hear the thunderstorm outside?” Ser Jacaerys questioned but Rhaella was struggling to keep her eyes open. “Just a few minutes ago I saw pieces of the castle flying in the window and I shudder to think what happened with my ships.”

“Yes but the Queen…” The Maester saw her lose her conscience and immediately try to keep her conscience. “My Queen!”

“Her name…” she murmured, using her last efforts to think of a name…for moments she thought about Visenya…it would fit well with the pattern her late son set and the girl apparently was strong so…it would have fit quite well indeed…but…she wanted to honor her Dornish friends for once…Doriah, Elia, Ashara, Jasline, Nysah, Emyly…all of them…Rhaella gave it some thought and then remembered little Rhaenys’ enthusiasm with the name Daenerys which was a Targaryen dear to the Dornish so… “Is Daenerys Targaryen…” After that, Rhaella only saw darkness…

When she regained her senses, she found herself in Aegon’s Garden amidst the dark pines and wild roses…she noticed that it was not raining…the awful storm that sent shivers down her spine while she was screaming for Daenerys to come out was nowhere to be found…and yet the sky looked weird…

She noticed that she was near the huge pine tree that was meant to represent a Heart Tree… “It’s still as I remember all these years ago…” A feminine voice said, Rhaella quickly turned to where she heard the voice and was abashed by who it was…

“J…Joanna?” _It could not be…Joanna was long dead…_

“I’m happy that you recognized me, my friend!” Joanna said while approaching Rhaella.

“How could I not? You were always…easy to recognize…beauty is easy to spot…” Rhaella murmured as she saw her friend giggle. “How…”

“Am I here?” Rhaella was about to ask alive but…it worked all the same… “Well…if I’m, to be honest…I do not quite know…I was looking at you giving birth when…suddenly I was here next to you…Curious is it not?”

“Am I like you?” Rhaella asked curiously.

“If you mean…like that, no, not yet.” Joanna dismissed.

“Is this a dream?”

“Maybe…” _Why were her answers so…dubious?_ “Say…Rhaella…I heard you took the Old Gods as your own?”

“You heard or saw it in whatever place you were before?” Rhaella countered.

Joanna shrugged and smiled. “Does it matter?”

“I suppose not…” Rhaella smiled too. “My grandmother showed me how to pray to them and it always felt more genuine to me than the High Septons’ prays…you remember me saying it a few years ago…do you not?”

“I might…” Joanna said pensively. “There was a lot we spoke about…one can hardly remember everything…”

“Indeed…”

“Seems things have been…awful without me around…” Joanna pressed forward, looking at Rhaella with sad eyes.

“Things are improving…”

Joanna walked to her side and hugged her all of a sudden. “I feel so sorry for everything you suffered my friend…Aerys and…”

“It has passed, Joanna.” Rhaella insisted but she liked the hug she was receiving…

“You always undervalue things dummy…” Joanna said sternly. “My friend, you were raped by your brother for years, you lost so many children…even Rhaegar…you are scarred! I would have gone mad with grief…and you would not have been the first Targaryen Queen going mad because of what happened to her…I remember poor Queen Halaena well from History lessons…”

“What do you wish me to say, Joanna?” Rhaella asked, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “I must look strong…I must set the example…I…” she began crying in the embrace of her long lost friend, she finally…broke down…

“Let it all go, my friend,” Joanna whispered in her ear. “Let it all go…cry as much as you want as I cried in your presence the last few times we saw each other.”

“I miss you…my grandparents…Rhaegar…all my precious children…Doriah…Cass…everyone dear to me…why must they all leave me and I continue to suffer these injustices?”

“Not all is good and not all is bad my friend…I wish I could have been there for you…for my children…yours…there is so much nonsense I saw that I wish I could just go there and slap them all into their proper place but alas…I cannot…”

“Would you have slapped Aerys?” Rhaella questioned.

“Aerys? My friend, he would have been known as the Red King for how red his face would be from my slaps…I cannot believe I lusted him and slept with him…I should have put some Tears of Lys in his water after Rhaegar was born…imagine how many lives I would have saved?”

“And what about Tywin?” Rhaella questioned curiously.

“Tywin always liked crimson so he would go well with how red his face would be.” Rhaella stopped hugging her friend as she heard this and instead looked at her friend’s serious expression. “You have no idea of what my husband has been doing and how much I’m disappointed at him at times…I love him but you and I know how to differentiate love from reason…it’s like…only his ruthlessness is left…only that Tywin who destroyed House Reyne and Tarbeck and not the Tywin who lead the Realm to prosperity…granted there are a few reasons why it ended this way but still…what hurts me most is how he treats my Tyrion and my Cersei…”

“I suppose no one is truly safe from a lioness…” Rhaella murmured. “The world has been different without you around my friend…”

“Your kids perhaps…a few more kids from different parents…would be safe from me…” Rhaella laughed with that and so did her friend.

“Only you to make me smile after crying…”

“I always had a good way with words…” Joanna admitted smirking. “Gods…I feel so bad but as you said, you must keep going…that is…if you wish of course…”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I’m speaking of, my dear friend…you must choose between suffering and finding peace…”

_Suffering and finding peace…_ “You mean…between living and dying?”

“You always had the wits in you Rhaella…” Joanna admitted. “I do not need to explain much more.”

“So I can choose…”

“I would recommend that you make your mind soon, my friend…” Her friend pressed forward. “We do not have all the time in the world, unfortunately…”

“Then I choose to live.” Rhaella decided without hesitation. Sure she suffered a lot but she wanted to raise her children and grandchildren, help her family survive…help the Realm.

“Even after all the suffering?” Joanna questioned.

“Aerys is dead so my life has been much better even when I’m tired of carrying my daughter which if I’m allowed, I would love to raise just like my son and my grandchildren and if the Gods will it, their own children…”

“And the Regency you daughter-in-law set out for her son? I have seen some nasty things all around the Realm because of it…”

“It was the only choice we had back then…it was either that or our deaths…only Elia was likely to live if…”

“Yes I know, Rhaella, my dear friend.” Joanna smiled tiredly. “But I had to test your resolve…I see that you are more than convinced…so she will grant you what you wish. At the least for the time being…”

“Who are you talking about?” Rhaella questioned confused.

“She goes by many names…” A man’s voice whispered, prompting Rhaella to look around but this time she saw no man...or anything at all… “And I’m amused that she got herself involved…after all this time…”

“Who goes there?” Rhaella questioned worriedly, before turning to Joanna. “Who is there Joanna?”

“Someone good.” Her friend replied with a smile. “Someone who finally decided to speak…after…watching so many of these dreams…I was thinking they had mute him…”

“Indeed Lannister…she mixes her own words with yours and you don’t even notice it…I wish I had that power but alas I do not…” The voice whispered. “I’m not understanding how you came up with the mute since you know a lot of things…”

“I’m playful even if my followers think of me differently…” Joanna or rather whoever was controlling her friend spoke. “And you are doing a lot already…you always did…even when no one gave you the proper credit. So do not give up now.”

“I still have strength in me for a while, do not worry…I’m happy to hear I’m not alone anymore and that those close to me have strength in them as well.” The male voice said. “I must leave now…”

“I know, it’s a tiresome effort you have but I’m helping you and intend to do more,” Joanna said. “We shall not lose without a fight if we lose at all.”

“Aye.” The male voice agreed as a rustling of wind sent shivers to Rhaella. _What was all this about?_

“He is gone…” Joanna whispered. “Oh well…we have wasted a lot of time my friend…before you go back to your suffering…I have a request to make…”

“You or the other…entity who seems to be using you?”

“Me, Joanna of House Lannister, wife of Tywin Lannister, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Shield of Lannisport…must I continue saying my husband’s titles? I can if you want but it’s rather boring.” It was her friend speaking now…

“No need…I can confirm it’s you,” Rhaella said. “What is your wish, my friend? If I can fulfill it that is…”

“My children Rhaella…they need someone around them…they have committed many mistakes and more mistakes they will commit I’m sure…luckily my eldest and handsome Jaime is…growing better now…he needs compliments of his resolves…to my youngest and dearest Tyrion I wish for him to have more good people around him…people like Jaime…and my Cersei…the one who concerns me the most…she needs a mother…a person she can confide her worries with it…a person who is similar to her so she can relate and neither feel inferior or superior because…she has a lot of Tywin in her and I shudder to think what she might do without someone paying attention to her…she really needs someone like that and unfortunately for all of Genna’s qualities she has failed to do this…”

“You wish me to…become like a mother to your children?” Rhaella asked surprised.

“Yes…I wish it could be me but…”

“I understand…” Rhaella assured. “I will do what I can…”

“I know you will succeed because you are a wonderful mother figure to Doriah’s daughter and all the ladies-in-waiting.” Joanna avowed. “Our time here is ending I’m afraid…I wish you all the well in the world my dearest friend…I hope you have some happiness because you are a great person deserve it.”

“Thank you, Joanna.” Rhaella hugged her friend again. Whoever or whatever this all was, she was thankful for it.

Joanna pressed her lips onto her forehead. “Goodbye my friend…I guess we will see each other later…hopefully after a bunch of more years…good luck.”

“Goodbye, Joanna…”

Rhaella woke up all of a sudden in her room at Dragonstone…where she had given birth to Daenerys…she noticed the weather outside was clear and no longer a thunderstorm…she looked around but did not saw Joanna anywhere…as expected…

The door opened and the Maester and Ser Jacaerys entered with worried faces. The young man was quick to notice her and smile but the Maester continued talking without seeing her. “She must be dead I tell you Ser…we must inform the Regency now that the storm has ceased…”

“I’m very much alive Maester Rudigen.” Rhaella said with a hint of amusement in her words especially as she saw the man’s face turn to shock.

“Seven Hells!” The Maester exclaimed open-mouthed. “I thought the fever took My Queen…for moments there was little pulsation if any at all…it ought to be some sort of miracle!”

“Perhaps it was…” Rhaella whispered amused…the whole dream she had…Joanna…that man’s voice…it was likely all miracle… “The Gods are devious at times.”

“Well…I shall go call the crying Dornish ladies…they will be overjoyed with the news.” Ser Jacaerys said. “And while I’m at it, better bring a baby girl here to see her mother…perhaps tell Ser Gerold to clean his tears…”

“I’m not crying!” Ser Gerold’s voice was quick to say. “I just got some salt in my eyes…”

“I would very much love that, Ser.” _This is indeed what I wanted…hold my children…all of them…rest can come later, once I fix every mess Aerys and my dear son did, once I see all of the children have children of their own…only then I can join Joanna, Doriah and Cassana in eternal peace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long to update, December and early January were pretty tiresome and challenging this year with loads of works to do and exams all on top of each other not forgetting Covid and perhaps some writer's blocks...now I'm a bit more relaxed so fingers crossed I can update more often.
> 
> So here are some new ladies-in-waiting for Elia and Rhaella, I was originally going to have one for each Kingdom but ended up having two from the Crownlands, gotta give Lollys some love too right? 
> 
> Also showing some more of those dreams...while leaving much hidden...what do you guys think of Rhaella's POV? Again since my original idea was not the Regency, Rhaella was meant to be escorted by Joanna for eternal peace after birthing Daenerys but since I grew to enjoy writing Rhaella so much as well as her actually having an important role in the story now...well it did not make sense to kill...yet...
> 
> Thank you all for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe in those dire times.


End file.
